Meio Amargo
by Maria Lua
Summary: Uma guerra pede alianças. Alianças pedem casamentos. Casamentos não passam de contratos. Contratos não passam de formalidades. Formalidades escondem mil e um sentimentos. -Epílogo ON!-
1. Prólogo

**Nome:** _Meio__ Amargo_

**Tipo:** _Universo Alternativo/ Japão Antigo __meio__ europeizado_

**Shippers:** _Sasuke/Sakura Naruto/Tenten Hinata/Neji Shikamaru/Temari Gaara/Ino_

**Fics antigas:** _No meu perfil_

**Resumo:** _Uma guerra pede alianças. Alianças pedem casamentos. Casamentos não passam de contratos. Contratos não passam de formalidades. Formalidades escondem mil e um sentimentos._

**Avisos:**  
_-Adoro histórias de Japão Antigo, mas acho que não vai estar tão fiel a realidade. Amo criar momentos.  
_

_-Mesmo se você não gosta de todos os casais, vou avisando que o principal é realmente sasusaku então se quiser dá uma chance a fic eu agradeço.  
_

_-Esses personagens não me pertencem, só estou usando para criar uma história sem fins lucrativos._

**Prólogo**

_**O que eu sou?**_

_Uma simples moeda de troca perfumada e vestida com panos caros bordados com ouro ou prata._

_**Meu destino?**_

_Casar com o homem que trouxer mais benefícios ao país da água._

_**O que isso realmente significa?**_

_Que serei a escrava de luxo de um homem que provavelmente vai me esquecer quando eu lhe der o seu filho homem e vai deitar com todas as amantes que ele conseguir arranjar._

_**O meu maior medo?**_

_Perceber que a minha maior realização foi ter um filho homem, e ter bordado o seu enxoval._

_**A realidade?**_

_Eu estou completamente apaixonada por marido que é tudo, menos o mostro que eu imaginava._

**N/a: Bom...essa é minha segunda fic Naruto e espero mesmo que alguém se interresse por esse prólogo.**

**Mandem reviews ta??**

**=*** **


	2. Casamento

**Meio Amargo**

**Capítulo 1--Casamento**

Os exóticos cabelos cor-de-rosa estavam presos por uma bela fivela em forma de flor. O corpo com curvas ainda em desenvolvimento era coberto por um pelo kimono cor marfim preso por uma faixa rosa. A face mais branca que de costumo por causa da maquilagem. Os olhos verdes estavam destacados, já que o contorno dos olhos havia sido pintado de preto e a boca estava mais rosada. Sua beleza estava digna do seu titulo, uma verdadeira princesa.

-A sua okaa-san pediu para que descesse - Avisou uma antiga criada saindo em seguida.

Haruno Sakura sabia que não podia fugir do seu destino ainda mais com o mundo ninja em guerra. Como uma boa mulher ela não passava de uma moeda de troca para alianças e a aliança entre o país da água com Konoha era essencial nesse momento.

Quando tinha doze anos havia sido prometida para o primogênito dos Uchiha's, mas ele havia sido morto na guerra e ela casaria com o mais novo e agora o único herdeiro. Desde o momento que conseguiu um noivo havia sido proibida de sair do castelo para era evitar problemas. Com o tempo ocioso aprendeu bem mais do que qualquer moça além de saber costurar, pintar e cozinhar ela aprendeu com a sua sensei Tsunade matemática, filosofia, a arte de pensar e principalmente a arte de curar.

Ela passou as mãos pequenas pelo kimono e saiu do quarto parando um pouco no topo da escada vendo na sala seus pais, um casal moreno que provavelmente eram os Uchiha's e dois jovens que sabia ser um seu noivo e outro um primo próximo da família de Konoha. Sakura respirou fundo antes de começar a descer as escadas atraindo todas as atenções para si. Mesmo curiosa para saber que é seu noivo, mas não ousou levantar o rosto para demonstrar respeito.

-Ela é realmente muito bonita - Comentou Mikoto sorrindo encantada com a beleza diferente. Mikoto era uma verdadeira dama do mundo ninja. Seus cabelos negros estavam presos em um coque e os olhos negros esbanjavam bondade.

-Com certeza a minha filha mais nova é a mais bela flor do nosso país - Falou Haruno Sayume enquanto sua filha rosada baixava ainda mais o rosto entristecida - Sem contar que a Ino possui muitos mais dotes físicos do que a Sakura apesar de ser três anos mais nova.

Mikoto trocou olhares com Uzumaki Naruto totalmente chocada com o que havia escutado. Sabia que seu marido pouco se importava com o que estava acontecendo e que tanto ela quando o Naruto estavam de mãos atadas. Olhos para a menina que parecia tão frágil e machucada e olhou para o filho rezando para que entendesse que era para defendê-la, mas Uchiha Sasuke não estava muito compenetrado olhando para sua noiva que por breves segundos lhe encarou.

-Acho meio impossível Haruno-sama. Nunca estive presente de beleza mais encantadora do que agora - Disse Sasuke fazendo Sakura corar e Sayume fechar a expressão. Não era boba para discordar do jovem herdeiro.

-Porque não deixamos os noivos um pouco a sós? - Perguntou Uchiha Fugaku a Horuno Toshiro - Nós conversamos sobre negócios e as senhoras sobre o casamento.

-Seria perfeito - Concordou Toshiro sorrindo falsamente e a sala aos poucos foi esvaziando ate ficar só Sasuke e Sakura.

-A sua mão está muito machucada? - Perguntou Sakura em tom baixo ainda olhando para baixo.

-E porque ela estaria machucada? - Perguntou Sasuke a olhando de forma descrente.

-Uchiha-san está com a mão no bolso e ele está manchado de sangue - Respondeu Sakura corando.

-De fato estou com a mão machucada, mas não tenho nenhum médico-nin para me curar. E não me chame assim - Falou Sasuke a olhando surpreso. Aquela menina além de ativar o seu instinto protetor ainda era uma boa observadora. Quantos mais segredos ela teria?

-Se eu disser que eu sei a arte de curar Sasuke-san iria ficar muito irritado? - Perguntou Sakura em um tom inocente e assustado.

-Eu acharia isso surpreendente - Respondeu Sasuke a olhando com um meio sorriso nos lábios.

-Posso tentar curar a sua mão? - Perguntou Sakura parecendo meio perdida.

-À vontade - Respondeu o moreno sentando no sofá enquanto tirava lentamente a mão do bolso. Sakura sem perder tempo se ajoelhou aos seus pés pegando sua mão ensangüentada entre as suas pequenas.

-Isso vai ficar infeccionado - Reclamou Sakura pegando o pode de água e um lenço que estava no seu bolso.

-Você não precisa sugar seu lenço - Disse Sasuke a olhando surpreso.

Sakura só sorriu o encarando pela segunda vez naquela noite. Ela molhou o lenço passando com delicadeza pelo corte. Depois de limpar o melhor possível ela fechou os olhos tentando se concentrar e aos poucos suas mãos foram ganhando um brilho esverdeado. Sakura posicionou suas mãos em cima do corte e aos poucos o corte foi se fechando.

-Isso foi incrível - Comentou Sasuke escondendo seu entusiasmo e surpresa - Nem ficou cicatriz.

-Cicatriz nas mãos não é bom pressagio - Disse Sakura com um pequeno sorriso - Eu peço que o senhor não conte ao meu otou-san que eu sei a arte de curar.

-Não contarei - Assegurou Sasuke observando cada gesto seu - As mulheres de Konoha são bem mais livres do que as daqui, pelo menos em suas casas.

-Fico feliz em saber - Respondeu Sakura sorrindo de leve antes de ser chamada por uma criada para subir.

**\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/**

Sakura olhou novamente para a mão observando a aliança que estava em sua mão esquerda. Agora ela era uma Uchiha. As criadas a ajudavam a tirar o belíssimo kimono branco que havia usado durante a cerimônia para colocar um mais confortável. Ela partiria imediatamente para Konoha junto ao marido e o resto da comitiva.

-Eu vou poder ir te visitar? - Perguntou Ino olhando as criadas trançarem os cabelos da irmã.

Ino tinha uma beleza completamente diferente da irmã e muitos a apontavam com a mais bela do país da água. Tinha longos cabelos loiros que te tão lisos raramente se encontravam presos. O corpo era esbelto e perfeito com seios fardos, cintura fina e pernas grossas. Os olhos assim como os da mãe eram azuis.

-Só quando eu me estabilizar - Respondeu Sakura abraçando a irmã - Eu vou sentir saudades.

A despedida dos pais foi fria e calculada. Sakura entrou na carruagem ao lado de Sasuke e na frente de Naruto. Os pais do moreno iriam em outra.

-Então Sakura-chan, quantos anos você tem? - Perguntou Naruto no seu comum tom escandaloso fazendo a menina corar.

-Não grite dessa forma, dobe, vai acabar a assustando - Resmungou Sasuke revirando os olhos.

-Sasuke-teme, vai dizer que você não quer saber? - Perguntou Naruto. _*Acredite dobe eu quero saber tudo sobre essa mulher*_ pensou Sasuke.

-Eu tenho 18 anos, Naruto-san - Respondeu Sakura.

-AH!! Da mesma idade da Tenten e da Hinata - Gritou Naruto empolgado.

-Não se assuste...com o tempo você acostuma com o jeito impertinente do Naruto - Falou Sasuke sussurrando no ouvido dela apreciando o sorriso que apareceu no seu rosto corado. Ele tocou no seu queixo o puxando para cima fazendo ela o encarar - Não precisa olhar para baixo quando estiver falando comigo. Gosto de ver os olhos das pessoas com quem falo.

Ela assentiu ainda o encarando. A mão que antes estava no seu queixo subir um pouco acariciando o rosto delicado. Sasuke passou o dedão lentamente pelos lábios rosados e sorriu internamente quando a viu fechando os olhos para apreciar melhor o carinho.

-Eu ainda estou aqui - Falou Naruto em tom maroto fazendo Sakura baixar o rosto ainda mais corado. _*Como pude me entregar tão facilmente ao seu toque?*_ questionava-se a rosada envergonhada, mas ela sabia que aquele homem misterioso estava mexendo com ela.

A viajem prosseguia adentrando a noite. Naruto monologava feliz e Sakura tentava cochilar sem encontrar uma posição confortável. Vendo o dilema da jovem Sasuke passou o braço por seus ombros a puxando mais para perto.

-Pode dormir tranqüila - Disse ele e tom rouco e Sakura suspirou se aconchegando melhor no corpo do marido.

Naruto sorriu com a cena. Ele sabia que a pequena estava mexendo com seu amigo e sabia que uma dose de sensibilidade faria muito bem para o mais novo dos Uchiha's. Mas, o descanso da jovem não durou muito. O som de combates chegou aos ouvidos da mesma a fazendo despertar.

-O que está acontecendo? - Perguntou Sakura atordoada.

-Nós estamos sendo atacados - Respondeu Naruto e só então ela percebeu que estava fora da carruagem e nos braços do loiro.

-Cadê o Sasuke-san? - Questionou Sakura quando se viu sentada ao lado de Mikoto.

-Não precisa se preocupar, querida, o Sasuke é um dos melhores ninjas de Konoha - Falou Mikoto pegando a mão da mais jovem entre as suas. A aflição durou cerca de uma hora ate que tudo ficou silencioso de mais.

-Será que já acabou? - Perguntou Sakura.

-Não sei - Respondeu Mikoto preocupada.

-Eu vou lá olhar - Avisou Sakura abrindo a carruagem e nem me preocupei com nada - O senhor poderia me dizer se todos estão bem?

O guarda para quem ela perguntou olhou para ela assustada se inclinado tentando demonstrar respeito para com a hime de Konoha.

-A batalha foi terrível. Muitos inimigos Uchiha-hime e uns sete com machucados incluindo o Fugaku-san, Sasuke-san e Naruto-san e não temos médico-nin aqui - Contou o homem com o coração na mão por estar magoando a mulher mais delicada que ela havia visto.

-Leve-me ate os feridos e chame todas as criadas que vieram com a comitiva - Pediu Sakura e ele não conseguiu não dizer não.

A imagem que Sakura viu não foi nem um pouco agradável. Eram corpos caídos e os machucados estavam colocados em ao lado do outro.

-Eu preciso de muita água limpa e pano também limpo - Disse Sakura, mas nenhum homem pareceu querer obedecer.

-Desculpe, mas não cumprimos ordens de uma mulher - Explicou um garoto que parecia ter sua idade.

-Então vocês querem ficar com a morte de sete pessoas nas suas consciência por não querer as ordens de uma mulher? - Questionou Sakura em tom desesperado e o homem que antes havia lhe levado ate a ali foi o primeiro a se mover para buscar o que ela tinha pedido. Os outros foram seguindo o primeiro e enquanto isso Sakura foi explicando as três criadas e a Mikoto que era para limparem os ferimentos mais profundos.

Quando os homens chegaram com as coisas pedidas Sakura se ajoelhou ao lado do marido e começou a limpar os ferimentos, mas quando suas mãos começaram a brilhar foi que os guardas que ainda estavam de pé ficaram surpresos. Ela parecia não ver mais ninguém alem do marido e aos poucos o ferimento foi fechando. Ela passou a mão lentamente pela sua testa e andou ate o Fukago a quem demorou mais a cuidar por ele ter perdido mais sangue. Sakura tomou um pouco de água antes de curar o Naruto com a mesma dedicação. Quem pensava que ela ia parar por ali se enganou quando viu ela cuidando do primeiro guarda com a mesma dedicação.

-Eu preciso descansar - Disse Sakura em tom baixo após curar o último caindo quando tentou ficar em pé.

-Sakura, você gastou muita energia - Disse Mikoto a olhando com admiração. Não é todo dia que uma pessoa colocava o bem estar de outros antes do seu.

-Eu só preciso de um pouco de água - Falou Sakura com um sorriso fraco.

-O que aconteceu? - Perguntou Sasuke sentando bastante atordoado.

-A batalha acabou. O senhor ficou muito machucado assim como os outros - Respondeu um guarda mostrando os outros que estavam do lado do moreno - Mas, a Uchiha-hime mandou a gente pegar água e panos e curou todo mundo.

-Cadê ela? - Perguntou Sasuke em um misto de orgulho, surpresa e alivio por saber que não houve perdas.

-Ela chegou a exaustão. A Mikoto a levou para descansar na carruagem - Respondeu o guarda e o Sasuke se levantou com um pouco de dificuldade indo em direção a carruagem. Assim que abriu a porta encontrando Sakura pálida com a cabeça encostada na parede do transporte e sua mãe massageando as pequenas mãos da rosada.

-Eu vou ver como seu pai está - Avisou Mikoto saindo da carruagem enquanto Sasuke entrava.

-Desculpa pela impertinência. Eu não queria parecer independente ou outra coisa - Pediu Sakura com os olhos marejados.

-Você acabou de salvar a minha vida e a dos meus homens e eu só tenho a te agradecer. Konoha está cansada de perder seus filhos - Disse Sasuke tomando o lugar da mãe e começando a massagear as mãos da rosada.

-Desculpa, mas ficou cicatriz - Disse Sakura com um pequeno sorriso que foi correspondido por Sasuke. Eles ficaram se encarando meio perdidos em pensamentos. Sakura passou a mão pelo rosto do moreno com carinho o olhando de forma amorosa.

-Você é muito especial, Sakura - Comentou Sasuke com um último sorriso.

**\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/**

O resto da viajem passou relativamente tranqüila com Naruto expressando sua gratidão sem parar e Sakura corada. Ela estava com muito medo de dormir novamente, mas só foi Sasuke a abraçar que ela dormiu tranquilamente. Eles pararam para descansar e tomar banho em uma pousada simpática. Era domingo de manha quando a comitiva chegou em Konoha. Sakura olhava tudo admirada observando as ruas ainda vazias do seu novo lar.

-Bem vinda a sua nova casa, Sakura-chan - Desejou Naruto quando eles pararam em frente a uma bela mansão. Ela apenas sorriu respirando fundo antes de descer da carruagem rumo a uma nova vida.

**N/a: Ola a todos!!**

**Nossa fiquei muito feliz que tenham gostado do prólogo, e espero que gostem desse primeiro capítulo ^^**

**Grazi chan-- **_Oi!!! Seja muito bem vinda aqui também ^^ Espero que continue gostando._

**Os outros reviews foram respondidos por e-mail.**

**Bom...espero que gostem e mandem reviews**

**=****

**Ate o próximo **


	3. Sociedade

**Meio Amargo**

**Capítulo 2--Sociedade**

Sakura desceu da carruagem admirando o jardim. Sasuke sorriu internamente a puxando delicadamente pelo braço.

-Sasuke-kun, espero que a viagem tenha sido agradável – Falou uma ruiva de cabelos soltos, kimono justo ao corpo e maquilagem bem feita. _*Quem é essa que ta falando de forma tão intima com o meu marido*_ questionou-se Sakura levemente irritada.

-Sakura, essa é Karen a governanta da casa - Apresentou Sasuke e Sakura fez uma leve reverencia por educação notando a clara hostilidade da outra - Karen, leve a Sakura te o seus aposentos. Aposto que ela quer banhar-se e descansar um pouco.

Sasuke tocou levemente na mão da esposa arrancando um sorriso leve sorriso da rosada.

-Tenten - Chamou Karen e uma bela mulher com cabelos presos em dois coques e belos olhos cor chocolate - Leve-a ate seu quarto.

-Ola Uchiha-sama! Seja muito bem vinda. Eu sou Tenten e se me permiti serei seu dama de companhia - Falou a jovens enquanto ela subiam as escadas.

-Eu adoraria que você fosse minha dama de companhia. Só que não me chame assim - Falou Sakura sorrindo.

-Mas, eu devo mostrar respeito - Disse Tenten um pouco incrédula. Ela já imaginava que a nova hime fosse mimada, chata e com cabeça oca.

-O Sasuke-san disse que as mulheres de Konoha têm mais liberdades - Comentou a rosada.

-É verdade. Diante a sociedade é tudo normal, mas em casa normalmente os homens escutam suas esposas - Respondeu Tenten tentando entender a mudança de assunto.

-Então vamos seguir esse principio. Eu quero ter uma amiga com quem conversar. Quando estivermos em casa me chame de Sakura ou Sakura-chan - Falou Sakura sorrindo abertamente.

-Tudo bem - Disse Tenten retribuindo o sorriso.

**Narrado por Sakura**

Não precisava ser muito inteligente para notar que eu não era bem vinda naquele ambiente. Os criados não me obedeciam e a tal Karen nem me escutava humilhando tanto a minha pessoa quanto a minha posição. Eu sabia que isso não poderia continuar. Não agüentaria ver a pena nos olhos de Tenten quando eu escutava a Karen se referir ao meu esposo como "Sasuke-kun". Mas, a gota d'água foi quando eu entrei na cozinha e falei o que gostaria que fosse feito para o almoço e percebi que as cozinheiras faziam outro prato a mando da Karen. E a mesma estava sentada rindo ignorando totalmente a minha presença.

-Como é o seu nome mesmo? - Perguntei apontando para a ruiva.

-Karen, _minha senhora_ - Respondeu a ruiva cheia de ironia fazendo as duas garotas que estavam ao seu lado rirem de leve. Rirem de mim.

-Então, Karen, eu tenho que esclarecer umas coisinhas com você - Falei perdendo totalmente o tom amigável e usando um ríspido e frio - Eu sou Uchiha Sakura esposa do dono da casa e como você mesmo disse sua nova senhora. Eu espero realmente que você perceba que o seu lugar nessa casa é apenas como uma contratada que tem como única função obedecer as minhas ordens. E dá próxima vez que se referir ao meu marido com tanta intimidade pode ter certeza que será a última - Falei virando as costas, mas quando coloquei a mão na maçaneta virei para encarar a todos - Eu realmente não me importo se vocês aprovam ou não a minha presença, contudo não tolerarei mais nenhuma afronta a minha autoridade. E podem mudar o cardápio, eu já deixei bem claro o que queria para o almoço.

**Narrado em terceira pessoa**

-Eu recebi uma carta de Suna hoje - Disse Naruto enquanto Sasuke lia alguns relatórios de campo - Como esperado Gaara selou a aliança.

-Você acha que se permanece firme? - Perguntou Sasuke encarando o amigo.

-Bom, você sabe que eu sempre fui amigo do Gaara e acho que se em algum momento ele fosse quebrar a aliança ele não deixaria a irmã se casar com o Shikamaru - Respondeu Naruto sentando na frente do amigo.

-Eu nunca imaginei que ele fosse tão família - Comentou Sasuke sorrindo irônico.

-E normalmente não é, ele só guarda esse lado para a Temari - Disse Naruto rindo ate que alguém bateu na porta entrando em seguida - Ola Tenten!! Gostou da Sakura-chan? Ela foi bem recebida?

-Oi Naruto-kun - Cumprimentou Tenten corando de leve - A Sakura realmente é totalmente diferente do que eu imaginei. E infelizmente ela não foi muito bem tratada.

-Como assim? - Perguntou Sasuke desviando sua atenção pela primeira vez dos seus relatórios.

-Como você me mandou eu me apresentei como dama de companhia e a acompanhei ate o quarto. Para começar ela pediu para usar um kimono que a Mikoto-san deu a ela, que por acaso tinha o símbolo do clã Uchiha. Ato que eu achei simplesmente respeitoso - Falou Tenten sorrindo para Sasuke - Quando eu perguntei se queria algo antes de dormir ela disse que gostaria de andar pela casa para ir se acostumando com o seu novo lar.

-Ate então tudo parece está bem - Comentou Naruto com cara de bobo recebendo um sorriso da morena.

-Bom. A Sakura começou a se andar e aos poucos foi pedindo algumas coisas, sempre educada e em tom gentil, só que tirando eu ninguém mais obedecia. Todos já estão acostumados com o jeito da Karen e simplesmente ignoravam a Sakura - Continuou Tenten - Tentando colocar isso no mundo de vocês. É como se vocês dissessem aos seus soldados para irem em frente e um simplesmente risse e virasse a esquerda lhe desmoralizando. Mas, o pior...

-Tem pior? - Perguntou Naruto abismado enquanto Sasuke continuava calado.

-A Karen fez questão de mostrar a Sakura que era ela que estava no controle. Sabe...me doeu no coração ver a carinha que fazia toda vez que ela ouvia "Sasuke-kun" eu sabia que a Karen fazia isso de propósito para magoá-la. Mas, foi ai que tudo mudou. A Sakura me perguntou qual era o seu prato favorito e pediu para as cozinheiras o fazerem só que elas continuaram a fazer o que a Karen havia mandado. Ai a Sakura perdeu toda a doçura e se dirigiu pela primeira vez a alguém na minha frente de modo ríspido. Ela educadamente mostrou a Karen qual é o seu lugar, mas a melhor foi " Dá próxima vez que se referir ao meu marido com tanta intimidade pode ter certeza que será a última" - Terminou Tenten sorrindo maldosamente.

-Por essa eu não esperava - Disse Naruto rindo - Eu nunca gostei da Karen mesmo.

-Ela subiu muito no meu conceito. Isso sem contar que hoje ela recebeu duas visitas de agradecimento pelo acontecido na viagem. Uma de um tenente que lhe trouxa um belo colar de ouro puro e outra do Lee que nós sabemos que não tem muitas condições. Ele lhe trouxe uma fivela em forma de libélula claramente mais barata do que ela usa normalmente, mas ela os tratou da mesma forma e ate mostrou mais interresse pela fivela...tava ate usando - Terminou Tenten com um sorriso aberto - Konoha não teria hime melhor.

-Nisso eu tenho que concordar - Falou Sasuke saindo em seguida do escritório.

-Ela mexeu mesmo com ele - Comentou Tenten sorrindo - Eu senti muita a sua falta.

-Eu também, querida - Disse Naruto passando a mão lentamente pelo rosto da morena.

**\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/**

-Eu soube que você teve um dia bastante animado - Disse Sasuke entrando no quarto com um meio sorriso no rosto.

-Bem diferente do normal - Falou Sakura sorrindo baixando o livro que lia e Sasuke notou a tal fivela em seu cabelo.

-Presente de agradecimento? - Perguntou o moreno apontando discretamente para a fivela.

-Oh sim! Mas, não me agrada saber que gastaram seu dinheiro comigo - Comentou Sakura e Sasuke sorriu sentando ao seu lado.

-Eles ficam felizes em fazer isso - Disse Sasuke pegando a sua mão com carinho - Você quer que eu a despeça?

-Eu só tenho uma pergunta - Falou Sakura já sabendo do que se tratava - Em algum momento _ela_ foi sua amante?

-Não - Respondeu Sasuke adorando a insolência da sua esposa.

-Então não precisa - Respondeu Sakura sorrindo abertamente.

-Aliais adorei o seu kimono - Comentou Sasuke dando um meio sorriso - A minha okaa-san pediu para avisá-la que vem tomar o chá aqui, haverá uma festa hoje a noite na casa deles para apresentá-la a sociedade. Espero que tudo bem.

-Será perfeito - Disse Sakura - Sasuke-san, posso sair um dia desses para ir à rua, andar com a Tenten?

-Claro que sim - Respondeu o moreno sorrindo novamente.

**\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/**

-Você acha que eu to bem? - Perguntou Sakura se observando no espelho de corpo inteiro que tinha no quarto.

-Você está linda - Afirmou Tenten terminado de trançar os cabelos rosados.

-Eu to tão nervosa - Falou Sakura passando as mãos pelo kimono rosa com detalhes de flor de cerejeira.

-Não tem por que. Você é a hime perfeita para Konoha - Afirmou Sasuke aparecendo na porta e ele estava tão perfeito com seu kimono preto com o símbolo do clã que Sakura passou alguns segundos perdida o encarando.

-Obrigada, Sasuke-san - Falou Sakura caindo em si corando muito.

-É melhor irmos - Disse Sasuke e ela concordou. Eles não demoraram a chegar à casa principal. Eles foram propositalmente os primeiros a chegar junto ao Naruto que prendeu as atenções de Mikoto contando à forma que Sakura havia se portado, ela também odiava a ruiva.

-Sakura, eu gostaria de agradecer por ter salvado a minha vida e a dos meus homens - Falou Fukago deixando Sakura surpresa.

-Uchiha-san não precisa me agradecer - Disse Sakura aflita.

-Eu devo você a minha vida e não hesitarei em cumprir essa divida - Falou Fukago - Eu nunca tive uma filha, mas já a considero como uma então não me chame de forma tão formal.

-Tudo bem Fukago-san - Disse Sakura com os olhos marejados muito emocionada.

_*A Sakura consegue mesmo conquistar qualquer um*_ pensou Sasuke assistindo a cena com um breve sorriso no rosto.

A festa passava animada com músicas tradicionais e a beleza tradicional das festas japonesas. Sakura aos poucos era apresentada aos lideres dos clãs mais importantes, apesar de sentir senta hostilidade das mulheres por ser uma estrangeira.

-Eu estou escutando apenas elogios sobre a Sakura - Comentou Fukago observando a rosada conversando com sua esposa.

-Ela tem o dom de fazer as pessoas lhe amar - Falou Sasuke olhando a rosada com carinho.

-Inclusive você, Sasuke? - Perguntou Fukago com um dos seus raros sorrisos.

-Os Hyuuga's parecem nervosos - Comentou Sasuke mudando de assunto.

-Problemas internos no clã - Explicou Fukago - Eles o vão resolver com o casamento da Hinata com o Neji.

-Hinata e Neji? - Perguntou Sasuke surpreso - Isso vai ser no mínimo interressante já que o Neji é único que consegue tirar a Hinata do serio.

**\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/**

-Sakura, eu vou rapidinho na cozinha ver se o jantar está indo bem - Avisou Mikoto sorrindo - Espero que não se importe em ficar alguns minutinhos sozinha.

-Sem problema - Disse Sakura sorrindo.

-Uchiha-sama - Cumprimentou uma bela mulher loira com o cabelo preso em quatro marias-chiquinhas. Ela parecia ser um pouco mais velha do que a rosada e tinha um belo corpo e face com traços firmes e perfeitos. Os olhos verdes eram banhados por uma tristeza incomum.

-Ora, não me chame com tanta formalidade - Pediu Sakura corando.

-Eu sou Temari Sa...Nara, Nara Temari - Apresentou-se a loira baixando os olhos.

-Recém casada também? Eu também ainda não me acostumei com o meu nome - Falou Sakura rindo de leve - Estrangeira também?

-Sim - Respondeu Temari sorrindo - Eu sou a ligação com o Suna. O meu marido é aquele moreno.

Sakura olhou para direção indicada pela loira e viu um moreno alto com o cabelo preso no alto da cabeça com feições sonolentas, mas que não chegava a ser feio e sim muito bonito. Sakura já ia comentar algo quando uma criada lhe avisou que era chamada pelo marido.

-Temari, infelizmente tenho que ir, mas adoraria que fosse tomar chá em minha casa amanha - Disse Sakura sorrindo enquanto se inclinava andando em direção ao esposo. Temari sorriu por se sentir bem vinda em Konoha pela primeira vez desde que chegará.

-Sakura, eu gostaria de lhe apresentar Hiashi e Hizashi os lideres do clã Hyuuga - Disse Fukago sorrindo para a nora - E os futuros herdeiros Hinata e Neji.

-É um prazer conhecê-los - Disse Sakura se curvando em demonstração de respeito.

-Bela esposa Sasuke - Disse Neji em tom frio.

-Sei disso Neji - Falou Sasuke igualmente frio.

-Eu soube que você sabe a arte de curar, algo bem peculiar para uma moça. Onde aprendeu? - Perguntou Hiashi em um tom quase inquisidor que fez Sakura tremer e Sasuke trincar o maxilar irritado.

-A minha sensei entre uma lição de bordado e outra de costura me ensinou a arte de curar para cuidar da melhor forma possível do meu marido - Respondeu Sakura corando parecendo submissa, mas Sasuke conseguiu destacar uma leve ironia no seu tom.

-Pelo que eu soube você não usou a arte de curar apenas para curar o seu marido - Alfinetou Hiashi com um sorriso presunçoso.

-Ela...

-Eu quero que ela se explique e não o príncipe - Falou Hiashi maldoso e Sasuke e Fukago engoliram em seco.

-Bom Hyuuga-san, no momento em que eu fui escolhida para ser a hime de Konoha eu me comprometi a fazer tudo que tivesse ao meu alcance para o melhor do meu esposo e do meu país e se pra isso eu tiver que usar a minha sabedoria na arte de curar eu com certeza não hesitarei - Respondeu Sakura seria e impetuosa, mas sem nunca levantar os olhos mostrando respeito.

-Konoha não poderia ter uma hime melhor - Declarou Hiashi e Sakura arregalou os olhos em surpresa ao notar que aquilo havia sido um teste - Ta vendo Hinata, essa é a verdadeira personificação de uma esposa de um líder. Respeito, firmeza e coragem por dentro e por fora a beleza e delicadeza de uma flor.

-Arigatou Hyuuga-san - Disse Sakura atômica e ao mesmo tempo envergonhada pela menina. A liderança do clã saiu deixando os Uchiha's sozinhos.

-Você é realmente perfeita - Sussurrou Sasuke no ouvido de Sakura a fazendo ficar arrepiada.

-Eu fiquei com tanto medo de te envergonhar - Desabafou Sakura sentindo os seus joelhos quase cederem. Sasuke sorriu segurando sua cintura e a levando para fora do salão.

-O venho Hyuuga é uma cobra, mas você conseguiu mostrar a ela quem é Uchiha Sakura - Elogiou Sasuke com um meio sorriso.

-Eu fiquei com pena da menina - Comentou Sakura penalizada.

-A Hinata é uma alma pura no meio de cobrar. Ela não tem coragem de enfrentar ninguém e esse é o seu erro - Disse Sasuke balançando a cabeça penalizada. O jantar foi um sucesso e usando a desculpa de cansaço da viajem Sasuke e Sakura saíram mais cedo.

-Eu chamei Nara Temari para o chá, tem problema? - Perguntou Sakura assim que saíram da carruagem.

-Nenhum. O Shikamaru é um antigo amigo fico feliz de a esta ajudando o Shikamaru comentou que as mulher daqui estão hostilizando sua esposa por ela ser estrangeira - Respondeu Sasuke sorrindo.

Sakura subiu tirando o seu kimono e colocando uma fina camisola. Estava penteando os cabelos quando Sasuke entrou no quanto de forma distraída tirando o nó que prendia a parte de cima do seu kimono e pela primeira vez ele viu o medo estampado nos olhos verdes e puros da esposa.

-Não precisa ter medo Sakura - Falou Sasuke preocupado.

-Eu sei, Sasuke-san é meu marido - Disse Sakura em tom cortado e assustado.

-Não é isso - Falou Sasuke com um meio sorriso - Eu só tocarei em você a partir do momento que você também me desejar.

-Arigatou Sasuke-kun - Disse Sakura e Sasuke mentalmente apreciou o prefixo "kun" dito por sua doce voz.

**N/a: Ai gente!!**

**Desculpa mesmo pela mega demora, mas eu tive um bloqueio criativo que quase não consegui escrever o capítulo, mas prometo postar mais rápido.**

**Bmaciel-- **_Oi!! Que bom que gostou...espero que esse também agrade._

**Thaís Gabriela-- ^^**

**Bom...espero que gostem e mandem reviews ta??**

**=*****

**Ate o próximo**


	4. Convivência

**Meio Amargo**

**Capítulo 3--Convivência**

**Um mês depois**

Já era tarde e todos os criados da casa dormiam. Sakura relia a carta que recebera naquela tarde suspirando ao ver o outro lado da cama vazio. Sua convivência com Sasuke ocorria sem problemas e com o passar dos dias foi percebendo que além de respeito vinha sentido algo bem mais forte pelo marido.

Ele cumpria a promessa feita na primeira noite de casados. Não a tocava, só que o quê ele não sabia era que há tempos ela também o desejava, mas não sabia como dizer isso ao seu marido tão conhecido por todos por sua indiferença. Em meio a suspiros ela levantou colocando um robe por cima da camisola pegou uma vela e começou a andar pelos corredores da casa. Desceu as escadas tentando fazer o mínimo de zoada e bateu na porta de carvalho a abrindo em seguida.

-Posso entrar? - Perguntou Sakura e ele assentiu a fazendo sorri - Você devia descansa, a dias não dorme cedo.

_*Como eu posso dormir direito sem suprir meu desejo de tocar a sua pele, beijar teus lábios e te fazer minha?*_ pensou Sasuke observando a esposa sentar na cadeira em frente a sua mesa.

-Trabalho acumulado, mas o que faz acordada? - Perguntou Sasuke.

-Ando preocupada com uma carta que recebi hoje - Explicou Sakura o observando com carinho - O que você sabe sobre o futuro rei de Suna?

-Porque você não pergunta a sua amiga Temari? - Perguntou Sasuke se divertindo com as caretas que ela fazia.

-Ela não será imparcial - Respondeu Sakura revirando os olhos.

-Ta...o Gaara é frio, sem emoção, corre boatos que não dorme e 75% dos inimigos de Suna sucumbiram em suas mãos - Relatou Sasuke e Sakura arregalou os olhos.

-E é esse monstro que vai casar com a minha irmã - Falou Sakura chorosa - Você me deixa chamá-la para passar uma temporada aqui? Só duas semanas?

-É claro que você pode chamá-la - Disse Sasuke e ela sorriu.

Logo depois a sala caiu em silêncio. Sasuke fingindo que lia um documento qualquer e Sakura o observando. Vendo que aquela era sua chance Sakura levantou ajeitando o robe e andando ate ficar ao lado do esposo.

-Algum problema, Sakura? - Perguntou o moreno a fitando intrigado.

-Sasuke-kun - Começou Sakura quase se sentindo derreter com a intensidade do olhar dele - Você lembra o que me prometeu naquela primeira noite?

-Palavra por palavra - Respondeu Sasuke tentando esconder seu sorriso satisfeito - Você também me deseja?

-Desejo - Respondeu Sakura em um suspiro e Sasuke sorriu.

**(N/a: Cenas com hentai, quem não gostar de ler pule para a próxima nota da autora)**

Ele buscou a mão delicada a beijando dedo por dedo a puxando delicadamente para o seu colo. Sasuke passou a mão lentamente pelos cabelos rosados da esposa aproximando o seu rosto do dela beijando as suas bochechas coradas. Ela respirava de forma irregular e seu coração quase parou quando pela primeira vez o lábio do moreno entrou em contato com o seu. O primeiro contato foi relutante, calmo, Sasuke refreava o seu desejo para não assustá-la.

Sakura entreabriu os lábios permitindo que a língua ousada do homem invadisse a sua boca. Seus dedos se entrelaçavam com os cabelos macios e negros. Sasuke levantou pegando a esposa no colo. Quando eles se separaram foi que Sakura notou que eles estavam no seu quarto com ela deitada na cama e o seu esposo encima de si. Ela levantou a mão tocando em cada traço do rosto do marido.

-Você é tão perfeito - Falou Sakura em um breve murmuro antes de sentir seus lábios serem novamente esmagados. Lentamente as mãos do Uchiha começaram a ganhar vida descobrindo as curvas do corpo de sua amada. Ele desceu os beijos indo a direção ao seu pescoço onde mordeu e beijou com certa luxuria. Ele afastou a alça da camisola dela beijando o seu ombro. Aos poucos a camisola não cobria mais o corpo da jovem e as caricias foram se tornando mais ousadas.

Os lábios se uniram novamente e Sakura se sentiu confiante para tirar a parte de cima do kimono do marido acariciando timidamente as costas do moreno. Sasuke foi baixando os beijos pela linha do pescoço chegando ao colo pálido. Ela gemeu alto quando ele encostou os lábios frios no mamilo rígido enquanto acariciava o outro com a mão. Sakura se contorcia embaixo dele encravando as unhas nas suas costas.

Ele voltou a beijá-la com carinho enquanto suas mãos iam desenhando o contorno do seu corpo com as mãos. Sakura cada vez mais se sentia relaxada e desejada, ela o amava. Sasuke tirou a última peça que cobria o corpo da mulher com calma aproveitando para acariciar as suas coxas com cobiça. A rosada em um surto de coragem tirou a parte de baixo do kimono tocando com as pontas dos dedos as coxas musculosas do ninja.

Sasuke se afastou brevemente observando a imagem da sua Sakura com os olhos fechados, bochechas coradas e lábios inchados pelos beijos trocados. Ela lentamente foi abrindo os olhos se perguntou o porquê dele ter parado e encontrou os profundos olhos negros a admirando, fato que a fez inconscientemente tentar se cobrir.

-Não precisa se envergonhar minha flor - Disse Sasuke tocando levemente nas bochechas vermelhas - Você é linda.

Ele sorriu de leve antes de voltar a beijá-la com possessividade tirando a sua última peça de roupa. O Uchiha foi tocando cada parte do corpo pequeno que podia alcançar e quando percebeu que ela estava relaxada deslizou-se lentamente para dentro dela. Sakura assustada com a leve dor que sentiu mordeu com força o lábio do marido.

-Calma, já vai passar - Falou o moreno beijando o pescoço da cerejeira esperando ela relaxar novamente - Posso?

-Aham - Confirmou Sakura buscando os lábios dele enquanto ele voltava a se mover. A ardência continuava, mas a dor foi aos poucos sumindo dando lugar ao prazer que ia surgindo. Ele aos poucos foi aumentando a velocidade das estocadas sem deixar de fazer carinho com suas mãos experientes. Ela começou a sentir espasmos como uma onda de prazer avassaladora que a fez gritar no auge do prazer sendo acompanhada pelo marido. Uma sonolência tomou conta da menina-mulher enquanto Sasuke deitava ao seu lado a puxando para aconchegar-se em seu peito deixando se levar pelo sono.

**(N/a: Já podem recomeçar a ler quem pulou o hentai)**

**\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/**

Sakura acordou sentindo os primeiros raios de sol iluminando o seu rosto. Abriu os olhos reclamando mentalmente por não ter fechado a cortina e a primeira imagem que viu foram os olhos negros do seu amado.

-Bom dia - Cumprimentou Sasuke e ela sorriu sonolenta.

-Faz tempo que eu não dormia tão bem - Comentou Sakura o abraçando e beijando com carinho o seu pescoço - O dia vai ser tão agitado.

-O que você tem tanto programado? - Perguntou Sasuke beijando a nuca exposta.

-Vou escrever para Ino, almoçar com a Mikoto-chan, tomar chá nos Hyuuga's e vou ensinar a fazer uma sobremesa típica do País da Água para as cozinheiras - Respondeu Sakura com um sorriso brilhando no rosto.

-Então durma mais um pouco - Falou Sasuke com um meio sorriso.

-Não quero - Disse Sakura parecendo uma criança fazendo manha - Eu sei que você vai sair para treinar e só vou te ver a noite.

-Sakura - Começou Sasuke acariciando os cabelos rosados - Dorme!

**Narrado por Sakura**

Passaram-se quatro dias desde que me entreguei ao meu marido e não me arrependia em nada dessa decisão. Eu adorava os meus momentos com o Sasuke e de certa forma eu tava com medo do que aconteceria. Eu havia convidado a Ino para vim passar um tempo aqui e a minha mãe viria junto. Não era de hoje que eu sabia que a minha mãe gostava mais da Ino e eu tinha medo que ela fizesse alguma coisa nesse meu novo lá.

-Você ta tensa - Comentou Tenten enquanto me ajudava no banho - Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Minha irmã e minha mãe chegam hoje - Falei dando um suspiro - Acho que chegam antes do almoço.

-O Sasuke comentou algo assim - Disse Tenten e eu levantei colocando um belo kimono azul-escuro com detalhes em prata e cabelos trançados com fios de prata.

-É melhor eu descer para esperá-las - Falei com um sorriso quase forçado e desci as escadas encontrando o Sasuke no fim da escada.

-Elas já estão chegando - Avisou-me e eu fechei os olhos suspirando quando eu os reabri estava aconchegada nos braços do meu amor - Sua mãe não vai mais te magoar.

-Brigada - Agradeci me afastando um pouco para encará-lo beijando seus lábios de leve - Você é perfeito.

-Oh Casal feliz! As visitas chegaram - Avisou Naruto e eu acariciei os fios negros do cabelo do meu marido antes de se afastar. Segui os dois ate a saída e fiquei esperando a carruagem parar.

-SAKURA - Gritou Ino esquecendo a educação e pulando nos meus braços. Eu ri animada, só agora eu tinha percebido a intensidade da falta que ela me fazia.

-Sakura, recomponha-se - Mandou a minha mãe e Ino se afastou sorrindo marota e eu arqueei as sobrancelhas - Uchiha-san, é um prazer revê-lo.

-Haruno-sama, seja bem vinda a Konoha - Falou o Sasuke cordial, mas eu pude notar um tom ríspido escondido.

-Acho que não fomos apresentados, eu sou Haruno Ino - Apresentou-se fazendo reverencia para o Sasuke.

-Uchiha Sasuke e esse é meu primo, Uzumaki Naruto - Falou Sasuke retribuindo a reverencia - Entrem!

-Tudo vai ficar bem - Disse o meu marido ao meu ouvido e eu sorri.

Claro que a minha confiança não durou nem meia hora. Parecia que eu tava voltando ao País da Água só que com um agravante a minha querida irmã que eu sempre confiei e gostei estava se insinuando para o meu Sasuke-kun, mas eu não era mais aquela menina submissa. Eu tinha finalmente florescido.

-O chá está um tanto forte não - Comentou a minha mãe e a Karen sorriu feliz.

-O chá está da forma exata como tanto eu quanto o meu marido gostamos, Okaa-san - Falei em tom frio tentando não me abalar.

-Você mais do que ninguém deveria saber que chás fortes podem prejudicar a velocidade do guerreiro - Alfinetou a Ino maldosa e eu fiquei tão surpresa por aquela frase vim da minha querida irmã que fiquei atordoada demais para responder.

-Antes de qualquer coisa a Sakura sabe o que agrada e pode ter certeza que não seria uma xícara de chá que me prejudicaria - Falou o meu marido aparecendo ao meu lado com um sorriso bastante irônico no rosto - Bom, a minha Okaa-san está oferecendo um jantar para desejar boas vindas.

-Oh a Mikoto sempre agradável - Disse minha Okaa-san sorrindo - Vamos Ino, temos que nos arrumar.

-Licença Sasuke-san - Pediu Ino sorrindo e saiu na companhia da mãe.

-Isso ta parecendo um pesadelo - Falei cobrindo o rosto com as mãos.

-Ei! Eu sei que não ta sendo como você imaginava, mas elas vão embora logo - Falou o Sasuke tentando me consolar. Ele nunca foi muito bom nisso, mas só a tentativa me fez sorri e abraçá-lo. Quase como sempre o nosso momento foi atrapalhado pelo Naruto. Eu sorri para o meu amigo loiro e subi para me arrumar.

**\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/**

Os dias com as nossas visitantes passaram lentamente. A minha Okaa-san como sempre me tratava com inferioridade mesmo eu tentando mostrar os meus bons modos e trejeitos com a casa. Finalmente eu descobrir o porquê da mudança repentina no modo de agir da minha irmã. Ela me culpava por ter que casar com um suposto monstro. A inveja dela foi alimentada por minha própria mãe e isso me deixava ainda mais triste.

Terminei de colocar minha camisola e estranhei o Sasuke não ter chegado ainda. Coloquei o meu robe e não pude evitar o sorriso ao lembrar que a minha primeira vez tinha começado exatamente assim. Já ia bater na porta quando escutei vozes.

-Eu aposto que ela não te satisfaz - Disse a minha irmã com voz sensual.

-Oh criança, é melhor você voltar para o seu quarto antes que eu me estresse - Mandou o Sasuke irritado e não precisava ser muito esperta para entender.

-Ai Sasuke-kun, eu sei que eu sou bem mais bonita que a Sakura e sei que você me deseja - Afirmou Ino e eu senti meus olhos lacrimejarem.

-Você não chega nem aos pés da sua irmã - Disse Sasuke e vi seus passos vindo em direção à porta e corri para me esconder atrás da pilastra. Eu não podia olhar para Ino agora - Vá para o seu quarto.

-Você ainda vai ser meu, Sasuke - Falou Ino saindo em seguida.

-Pode sair daí - Pediu Sasuke e eu apareci com o rosto machado de lágrimas e ele me abraçou - Eu sinto por você ter escutado aquilo.

-Minha própria irmã - Lamentei segurando o seu kimono com força - Eu vou resolver isso.

-Não faça nada sem pensar - Pediu Sasuke ainda me prendendo em seu abraço.

-Eu já devia ter feito isso há muito tempo - Falei me afastando caminhando ate onde as duas estavam hospedadas.

-Ele gosta dela bem mais do que nós imaginávamos - Escutei a Ino falando e entrei no quarto.

-Quando eu acordar não quero mais nenhuma das duas na minha casa - Avisei de forma seria.

-Como ousa falar comigo dessa forma? - Perguntou a minha mãe irritada.

-Vocês entram na minha casa, ofendem a minha pessoa, constrange o meu marido então agradeçam por eu não expulsá-las imediatamente - Falei de forma ríspida.

-Isso tudo é medo de perder o marido para mim - Disse Ino presunçosa.

-Ino querida, você é apenas um rostinho bonito com medo de casar com um homem que chamar de monstro, mas a beleza acaba não conquista respeito - Falei com calma, deixaria para chorar tudo que fosse para chorar quando estivesse sozinha - Cuidado com as suas escolhas Ino. A Okaa-san não vai com você para Suna, eu to feliz e espero que você também.

Saí e com passos trêmulos cheguei novamente no meu quarto encontrando o Sasuke me esperando. Pulei em seu braço começando a chorar intensamente. Ele me pegou no colo e ficou acariciando meus cabelos ate eu me acalmar foi quando eu corri ate o banheiro com o estomago embrulhado.

-Você ta bem? - Perguntou Sasuke preocupado.

-Eu não quero que você me veja nesse estado - Falei choramingando depois de vomitar violentamente.

-Deite, eu vou chamar um médico - Falou Sasuke e eu me enrolei nos edredons.

-Não amor, só foi o nervoso com a minha família - Retruquei fazendo biquinho.

-Ta, mas se continuar assim eu chamo ta? - Avisou Sasuke sorrindo ao escutá-la o chamando de "amor" pela primeira vez.

**Um mês depois**

**Narrado em terceira pessoa**

-Cadê a Sakura, Tenten? - Perguntou Sasuke já começando a ficar impaciente. Ele tinha passado o dia treinando e queria jantar.

-Sasuke, ela não ta bem. Primeiro tava vomitando e agora está aos prantos - Respondeu Tenten exalando preocupação.

-Naruto, chame o medico - Mandou Sasuke preocupado.

**\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/**

-Como ela está? - Perguntou Sasuke preocupado assim que viu o médico descer.

-A partir de agora é necessário descanso e procure a manter longe de grandes emoções - Disse o médico e Sasuke o olhou intrigado - Sua esposa está grávida. Konoha terá um herdeiro.

**N/a: Ola meus amores!!!**

**Como vocês estão?? Espero que gostem desde capítulo**

**-- **_Oi!! Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado ^^ espero que continue gostando e comentando._

**Anny SUH-- **_Brigada querida. Espero que continue gostando_

**Grazi chan-- **_Oi!!! Hauhauahua pode ter certeza que quando eu descobrir onde compra, eu compro dois, um para mim e outro para ti hauhauhuhauah_

**Bom, os outros reviews foram respondidos por e-mail**

**Quero agradecer a todos que colocaram a fic como favorita e/ou alerta e a minha pessoa como autora favorita ^^ Brigada mesmo.**

**Não deixem de mandar reviews ta??**

**=*******

**Ate o próximo **


	5. Guerra

**Meio Amargo**

**Capítulo 4--Guerra**

**Narrado por Sakura**

Era uma sensação única sentir um ser crescendo dentro de você. Eu estava com cinco meses e a minha barriga estava enorme, parecia ate mais meses. Eu estava sentada na minha cama cantarolando para o meu bebe, ele ficava mais calmo quando eu fazia isso.

-Posso saber o que você está fazendo? - Perguntou Sasuke entrando no quarto sorrindo.

-Cantando para o bebe - Respondi beijando os seus lábios de leve - Ele fica mais calmo quando eu faço isso. Sabe o que a Mikoto-chan falou? Que a minha barriga ta tão grande que pode ser dois.

-Isso seria otimo - Disse Sasuke deitando do meu lado acariciando a minha barriga com carinho e o bebe chutou - Você acha que ele sabe quem eu sou?

-A Tsunade-sama sempre dizia que o bebe reconhece a voz do pai e da mãe, por isso é bom que os pais conversem com o bebe - Falei sorrindo mesmo achando que o Sasuke acharia isso uma besteira.

-Serio? - Perguntou Sasuke com um meio sorriso - Vamos ver. Aqui é seu pai e você está sendo muito esperado e vai ser muito querido. Quando você nascer vai poder se gabar por ter a Okaa-san mais linda.

-SASUKE - Gritou Naruto fazendo eu parar de contemplar aquela cena linda para olhar o loiro que parecia muito pálido - O que é que você ta fazendo?

-A Sakura disse que os bebes reconhecem a voz do pai e da mãe se eles conversarem com ele - Respondeu Sasuke com o seu tom frio de sempre eu sorri com os olhos lacrimejando.

-Então oi bebe eu sou seu tio Naruto futuro padrinho - Disse o Naruto e Sasuke bateu na cabeça dele me fazendo rir de leve.

-O que você quer? - Perguntou Sasuke irritado. Ele odiava que alguém interrompesse os nossos momentos em família.

-É melhor a gente conversar lá fora - Disse Naruto ficando repentinamente serio.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? - Perguntei começando a ficar nervosa.

-Eu voltarei logo - Falou Sasuke beijando a minha testa.

Os minutos pareciam se alongarem por uma eternidade. Eu tentava inutilmente recordar de outras coisas. Tentei lembrar do casamento da Hinata que havia sido há dois meses ou a Temari relatando o casamento da Ino com o seu irmão, mas nada me tirava da cabeça a expressão atípica do Naruto.

-Aconteceu algo? - Perguntei levantando assim que o Sasuke ressurgiu no quarto.

-Sakura, ta frio se enrole - Mandou Sasuke e mesmo curiosa deitei me enrolando e ele sentou do meu lado.

-O que houve? - Perguntei entrelaçando os meus dedos nos seus.

-Sakura, eu não vou mentir - Falou Sasuke passando as pontas dos dedos por cada traço do meu rosto - A guerra ta chegando a Konoha, os homens terão que lutar, eu vou ter que partir.

-Você vai para a guerra? - Perguntei começando a chorar de forma silenciosa.

-Sakura, eu tenho que ir. Nosso bebe merece crescer em uma vila e não refugiado do medo de um ataque. Eu quero te ver sorrindo andando pelas ruas sem perigo - Falou Sasuke segurando o meu rosto com as duas mãos.

-Eu amo você - Declarei passando minhas mãos trêmulas pelos seus cabelos.

-Eu vou voltar - Afirmou Sasuke me beijando com carinho - Eu tenho que arrumar minha mala.

-Você já vai? - Perguntei me preparando para levantar.

-Continue deitada, você sabe que tem que se cuidar - Mandou Sasuke pegando roupas e colocando na bolsa - Konoha não terá homens para governar, você deverá ajudar a minha Okaa-san.

-Volta para mim - Pedi abraçando ele o máximo que a minha barriga deixou.

**\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/**

**Quatro anos depois**

**Narrado em terceira pessoa**

O cenário era tenebroso, assustador. Árvores arrancadas, lama e um acampamento montado. Os homens estavam sentados se alimentando da melhor forma possível que as condições precárias permitiam.

-Carta da Mikoto-sama - Anunciou Kiba animadamente. Como Fukago e Sasuke estavam na guerra Konoha estava sendo conduzida pela realeza mais velha junto ao um conselho de anciães e a única ligação dos homens em batalha com o lar eram as cartas mensais da rainha - Quem vai ler dessa vez?

-Eu leio - Anunciou Shino pegando o envelope com cuidado o abrindo e em segundos todos os outros chegaram perto para escutar o que era conhecido como palavras da esperança.

_Senhores,_

_Aqui não é a Mikoto-chan, e sim Uchiha Sakura. Sei que já estão acostumados com as palavras dela, porém a mesma está adoentada e precisa de descanso total. Não se preocupem na próxima carta ela voltará a expressar o orgulho que sente por cada um de vocês._

_Konoha anda de uma forma inesperada. Eu junto à rainha tento fazer com que vocês não estranhem quando voltarem. Os hospitais estão caminhando eu tento ao máximo ajudar a todos e ate tenho uma pupila que me ajuda muito, o seu nome é Hyuuga Hanabi ela me ajuda muito. As ruas apesar de vazias e sem animo sempre permanecem limpas e arrumadas. E não se preocupem as crianças estão aprendendo a escrever e contar com a Hinata e a arte ninja com a Tenten. E eu conto as façanhas que os pais delas já fizeram, elas esperam ansiosas por você._

_As flores de cerejeiras estão florindo banhando a nossa vila com um tom rosa encantador, essa é a imagem que quero que vocês se lembrem quando no calar da noite dormir parecer impossível. Imaginem as crianças correndo pela rua quando vocês retornarem. Imaginem as suas esposas os esperando em casa e voltem sã e salvos._

_Agora os recados individuais. Kiba, a sua mãe pede que você se cuide e volte para casa e manda você cuidar muito bem do Akamaru os filhotes dele aguardam ansiosos o regresso de ambos. Neji, a Hanabi está do meu lado e diz que é bom você voltar inteiro porque finalmente as coisas estão mudando no clã e a Hinata pede que você tenha cuidado. Shikamaru, a Temari pede que você controle o seu sono porque precisa de você bem e acordado. Naruto, Konoha não é a mesma sem os seus gritos e a Tenten está te esperando com a sua resposta. Sasuke-kun, há Aya todo dia pede para eu falar de você e o Satoru é considerado pela Mikoto-chan o novo gênio Uchiha nós sentimos sua falta._

_Aqui me disperso. Essa guerra já durou tempo demais senhores, contudo sempre estaremos os esperando._

_Uchiha Sakura._

-Ela mandou uma flor de cerejeira - Disse Shino pegando a pequena flor rosada com extremo cuidado - Eu já estava esquecendo de como ela era.

-É melhor vocês irem dormir de uma vez amanhã eu quero por um fim nessa maldita guerra - Mandou Sasuke pegando a carta com Shino e saindo para sua barraca. Ele estava mais velho, porém continuava lindo. Os cabelos continuavam o mesmo só que mais curto e a barba estava crescida. Ele estava bem mais serio do que antes.

-Você ta bem? - Perguntou Naruto preocupado.

-Essa guerra acaba amanhã - Afirmou Sasuke e Naruto preferiu sair sem dizer nada.

**\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/**

O céu era um mistura de vermelho, laranja e amarelo. O pôr-do-sol era algo extremamente lindo de se ver em Konoha, mas Sakura não via mais beleza naquele fenômeno. Só significava mais uma noite longa e chorosa sem o seu amor.

Da janela podia ver Aya brincando de chá com suas bonecas. Ela era a princesinha da rosada. Seus cabelos eram de um rosa mais escuro. Ele era cortado na altura do queixo com franginha que naquele momento estava preso em duas tranças. Os olhos era um mar verde-escuro repleto de alegria e carinho.

-Aya daqui a dez minutos entre - Mandou Sakura e a menina acenou com a cabeça sorrindo - Satoru fique de olho na sua irmã.

Satoru era um belo menino que parecia bem mais velho do que seus quatro anos. Seu cabelo era castanho-escuro e seus olhos negros levemente avermelhados. Os traços lembravam e muito os traços do pai. Ele era uma copia com erros propositais.

-Aya, não saia daí. Eu só vou afiar a minha kunai - Disse Satoru em tom frio, mas gentil.

-Nii-chan, a Okaa-san não deixa você usar kunai afiada - Falou a menina preocupada.

-Ela não vai saber e você fique quieta - Mandou Satoru e Aya confirmou com a cabeça.

-Eu vou colocar mais chá para você - Disse Aya para a boneca de porcelana derramando água na xícara belamente pintada - Oh! Acabou, vou pegar mais.

A menina caminhava lentamente quando se viu na frente de um homem de roupas sujas, chapéu de palha que lhe impedia de ver o rosto. A única coisa do rosto que ela via era a barba negra.

-O senhor ta com a perna machucada - Constatou Aya surpresa - A minha Okaa-san cura.

O homem sorriu e já ia se aproximar mais da menina quando foi obrigado a dar um passo grande para trás, pois uma Kunai encravou no chão no exato lugar que antes o seu pé estava. O estranho olhou para cima fitando o pequeno moreno que se aproximando ficando na sua frente em posição de luta.

-Não se aproxime dela - Mandou o garoto e o homem não pode deixar de sorrir. Aquele menino era mesmo um autentico Uchiha.

-Eu não vou machucá-la - Afirmou o homem.

-Ele ta dodói, Nii-chan, a mamãe cuida dos dodóis - Disse Aya com um sorriso doce.

-Aya, vá chamar a Okaa-san - Mandou Satoru.

-Tudo bem, Nii-chan, vou trazer chá também - Anunciou Aya saindo correndo para dentro de casa.

-O que o senhor quer? - Perguntou Satoru direto e o homem tirou o chapéu. A criança arregalou os olhos completamente perdido. Ele sabia quem ele era. Passava horas olhando para o desenho dele e agora ele estava ali na sua frente.

-Otou-san? - Perguntou o menino em tom infantil. Pela primeira vez ate o momento ele parecia uma criança de quatro anos.

-Saia de perto do meu filho - Ordenou Sakura sem ainda perceber quem era. Quando Aya chegou dizendo que um homem desconhecido havia aparecido ela simplesmente surtou - Eu mandei você se afastar do meu filho.

-Eu esperava uma recepção mais calorosa - Disse Sasuke e Sakura sentiu as pernas tremerem ao ouvir aquela voz. A voz do meu único amor. A voz que eu não escutava há quatro anos.

-Sasuke-kun? - Perguntou Sakura em tom tremulo se segurando para não correr e abraçá-lo.

-Otou-san? - Perguntou Aya e quando a rosada confirmou a menina correu sem restrição para os braços do pai. Sasuke por um segundo pareceu assustado, não sabia como lidar com crianças - Eu tava com saudades. Eu tenho tanta coisa para contar, eu aprendi a fazer chá, mas a Okaa-san não deixa eu chegar perto do fogo. Eu...

-Você ta cansando o Otou-san - Declarou Satoru olhando para o pai com os olhos brilhando.

-Porque você não dá um abraço no seu Otou-san - Disse Sakura para o filho que correu para os braços do pai que olhou para a esposa de uma forma que ela não entendeu bem. Sakura passou alguns segundo contemplando aquela imagem que tanto sonhou em presenciar. Ela entrou e foi direto ate a cozinha onde todas as criadas estavam - Vocês estão liberadas. A guerra acabou. Eles voltaram.

A expressão de êxtase foi imediata. As mulheres gritavam e choravam. Depois de convencidas de que a própria Sakura prepararia o jantar as mulheres saíram rindo se abraçando animadas. A rosada voltou para a sala encontrando Sasuke escutando os gêmeos tagarelando animados cheios de sorrisos, sua família estava finalmente completa.

-Crianças, eu sei como é bom ter o seu otou-san aqui, mas ele precisa se banhar e cuidar da perna - Disse Sakura com um sorriso doce - Aya, vá com o seu irmão na horta e pegue os legumes mais frescos.

-Sim Okaa-san - Disseram os dois saindo correndo da sala. Sakura observava cada mínima mudança do seu rosto e corpo era a primeira vez em anos que ficava sozinha com ele e não sabia bem como agir, mas preferiu escutar apenas o coração.

-Eu senti tanta a sua falta - Falou Sakura com lágrimas nos olhos correndo para os seus braços. Sasuke fechou os olhos aspirando lentamente o perfume delicado que a rosada exalava ele quase havia esquecido o quão o toque dela era macio, delicado - Você precisa de um banho e descansar. Eu vou preparar.

-Cadê as outras mulheres? - Perguntou Sasuke estranhando o silêncio da casa.

-Achei errado privá-las da alegria que estou sentindo - Respondeu Sakura sorrindo alegremente. Ela ajeito o banho com esmero e percebendo que ele estava muito machucado o ajudou a se despir - Eu vou ver as crianças, volto já para cuidar dos seus ferimentos.

Sasuke a observou saindo e depois de tanto tempo um sorriso riscou os seus lábios. Seus filhos eram bem mais do que podia imaginar e ele perdeu tanta coisa. Satoru era mesmo um autentico Uchiha, a forma como ele se apresentou sem medo o surpreendeu. Já Aya era uma verdadeira princesinha. Tão pequenina e bonita com o coração banhado por uma sensibilidade única. E Sakura estava ainda mais bonita com o cheiro de flores e o sorriso continuava gentil. Seus olhos verdes que tanto sentia falta estavam mais tristes e maduros, ele sinceramente esperava mudar isso.

-Voltei. A Aya estava querendo fazer o seu jantar, mas ia sair um desastre - Falou Sakura rindo de leve - Já terminou o banho?

-Já - Respondeu Sasuke se cobrindo com uma toalha.

-Eu vou cuidar dos seus ferimentos - Disse Sakura e ele se sentou na cama. Ela curou rapidamente a perna e teve um maior problema nas costas. Ela levantou curando os pequenos ferimentos do rosto e aproveitou para acariciar levemente o rosto dele - Eu pensei que não ia agüentar sem você.

-Eu to aqui agora - Falou Sasuke e sem aviso previu a puxou para si. Ela respirava de forma irregular e depois de quatro anos sentiu o sabor dos lábios dele novamente. Um gemido baixo saiu deles que se perderam um no outro completamente envolvidos. Sakura puxou os cabelos negros com carinho permitindo que ele aprofundasse o beijo. Ela, sem quebrar o beijo, sentou no colo dele acariciando a nuca dele com carinho e desejo. Sasuke apertou a cintura dela a puxando mais pra si.

-OKAA-SAN - Gritou Aya e Sakura com muita, muita dificuldade se afastou do marido que a olhou com cuidado.

-Suas roupas estão no mesmo lugar de sempre - Disse Sakura levantando beijando os lábios dele de leve - Eu amo você.

-Eu também - Falou Sasuke e ela sorriu abertamente saindo do quarto.

**N/a: Ola meus amores!!**

**Nossa desculpa a demora, mas o que houve foi que além das minhas aulas da facul finalmente começaram e eu tinha escrito ate o terceiro capítulo e dei uma pausa então para pegar o ritmo novamente foi dose, mas espero mesmo que gostem do capítulo. **

**Gente, como eu queria postar muito esse capítulo logo to sem tempo para responder os reviews, mas no próximo eu respondo os do capítulo passado junto aos desses ta???**

**Digam o que acharam**

**=*********

**Ate a próxima. **


	6. Volta

**Meio amargo**

**Capítulo 5-- Volta**

-Algum problema, Okaa-san? - Perguntou Ino deitada em sua cama comendo amoras.

-A guerra acabou - Anunciou a mulher sentando de coluna ereta na porta da cama.

-A senhora que dizer que? - Perguntou Ino sentando com pressa e assustada.

-Recebemos uma carta de Suna, os conselheiros a querem lá até o final da semana - Disse Sayume seria - Você já fugiu demais desse casamento.

-Eu rezei tanto para que ele...

-Morresse? - Perguntou Sayume irônica - Ele matou praticamente todos os inimigos de Suna.

-Ele é um monstro - Acusou Ino levantando nervosa.

-Ele vai ser o seu marido, então comece a arrumar suas coisas - Mandou a mãe saindo do quarto. Era muito difícil ver a sua predileta sair de casa para um casamento que não lhe agradava.

-Eu recebi uma carta da Sakura - Disse Toshiro quando viu a esposa entrar em seu escritório - Ela mandou uma foto dos filhos dela, são gêmeos.

-Eu não quero ver nada agora – Declarou Sayume irritada - Você to preocupado com fotos de bebes enquanto a nossa filha está indo se casar?

-Ino se casar não faz mais do que a obrigação de uma hime - Disse Toshiro em tom neutro - E eles não são mais bebes, tem quatro anos e são seus únicos netos que eu saiba. Agora vá ajudar a sua filha.

-Claro - Disse Sayume saindo irritada.

*******

-Eu pensei que você já tinha ido embora – Comentou Gaara em tom neutro, sempre sem emoção. Ele era um rapaz bonito de cabelos ruivos cortados bem curtos e olhos verdes. Era alto e forte, mas a sua expressão era tão triste.

-O Shikamaru concordou em esperarmos o seu casamento – Disse Temari parada ao lado do irmão mais novo. Não importa o que falassem, ele sempre seria para ela o menino que ela ajudou a criar quando a mãe não estava mais presente.

-Não sabia que você apreciava espetáculos – Falou Gaara sarcástico sorrindo de uma maneira quase sádica.

-Você sabe que não precisa representar esse papel perto de mim – Falou Temari sorrindo de forma maternal acariciando o rosto que ninjas temiam – Gaa-kun, mesmo estando longe fisicamente você sabe que eu te conheço mais do que ninguém.

-Você pode até me conhecer minha irmã, mas esse maldito casamento não deixa de ser um espetáculo de pior qualidade – Falou Gaara se afastando irritado.

-Você vai gostar de sua noiva – Afirmou Temari tentando passar certeza na voz – Ela vai te amar muito.

-Temari, você mais do que qualquer outro sabe que eu não posso amar – Disse Gaara encarando a irmã com olhos tristes.

-Eles tentaram te convencer disso, mas você não é uma arma você é humano e sabe sim amar – Disse Temari tentando se manter calma – Eu amo você. E eu nunca amaria alguém que não pudesse amar.

-Você me lembra tanto _ela_ – Disse Gaara com um pequeno sorriso no rosto – Os seus olhos são iguais ao dela.

-Seu nariz é dela também – Disse Temari sorrindo reduzindo a distância física que existia entre ela e o irmão – A Okaa-san iria ficar muito feliz com esse casamento, ela vai estar ao seu lado na hora da cerimônia, ela sempre está ao seu lado.

-Até mesmo quando eu mato? – Perguntou Gaara e Temari pela primeira vez não soube o que responder.

*******

-Hinata!! - Chamou Hanabi já se estressando.

-Desculpe Hanabi - Pediu Hinata sorrindo com gentileza. A morena estava sentada cuidando do seu jardim particular - Eu estava distraída. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-O papai to um pouco adoentado, mas nada de muito grave - Respondeu Hanabi sorrindo para a irmã – Cadê o Neji?

-Ele saiu com o Uchiha-san e o Naruto-san para delimitar as novas fronteiras de Konoha - Respondeu Hinata suspirando - Ele não tem ficado muito tempo em casa desde que ele voltou.

-Eu sei que tudo ta estranho agora, mas tudo vai se acalmar - Prometeu Hanabi beijando a mão da sua irmã com delicadeza.

-Tudo está tão confuso - Desabafou Hinata - Ele está mais inatingível que antes.

-Hinata, se existe alguém que pode descongelar aquele coração de gelo é você - Afirmou Hanabi sorrindo para a morena - Você vai conseguir ser feliz minha irmã, você vai.

*******

**Narrado por Sakura**

-Eles ainda não voltaram? - Perguntou Tenten nervosa. Naruto a havia pedido em casamento antes de partir para a batalha, só que desde que ele havia voltado eles não puderam conversar.

-Não - Respondi em tom neutro. Já era tarde e era o segundo dia em apenas uma semana desde que voltou que o Sasuke passava a noite fora. Eu realmente não sabia o que pensar. Muitas mulheres já haviam me alertado que os homens voltavam estranhos da guerra, mas o Sasuke parecia estar fugindo de casa, fugindo da sua família.

-Eles estão demorando - Comentou Tenten e eu sorri magoada.

-Tenten, vai deitar - Mandei com calma - Amanhã de manha sem duvida ele vai estar aqui e vocês conversam.

-Eles não estão sendo justos. A gente passou quatro malditos anos em um inferno particular rezando para que um dia eles voltassem para casa e quando isso acontece, eles simplesmente fogem? É pior do que a dor de não saber o que eles estão passando porque a gente não ta perdendo eles em um campo de batalha e sim para eles mesmos - Desabafou Tenten começando a chorar.

-Tenten, calma! A gente não vai perder eles - Falei, contudo o meu tom não era nada confiável.

-Você acredita mesmo nisso? - Perguntou Tenten e só então eu percebi a presença _dele_ escondido nas sombras.

-Tenten, vai descansar. Se não temos que lutar para salvá-los deles mesmos precisamos descansar, sem contar que o Satoru vai acordar com toda a sua animação e a Lin quer aprender a fazer chá - Disse com calma fugindo não ter percebido a sua presença.

-Tudo bem. Até amanhã Sakura - Desejou Tenten e eu a abracei assistindo ela sair.

-Você deve estar com fome - Comentei em tom neutro e até um pouco frio.

-Um pouco - Respondeu Sasuke sem sair das sombras. Parecia que agora ele não conseguia escapar delas.

-O que você quer comer? - Perguntei virando para olhar para onde ele estava - Você pode sair das sombras?

-Isso é uma pergunta retórica? - Questionou Sasuke surgindo e eu respirei fundo.

-O que está acontecendo com você Sasuke? - Perguntei deixando de usar pela primeira vez o prefixo "kun" e ele pareceu perceber.

-Não está acontecendo nada - Respondeu Sasuke sem muita paciência.

-Nada? Você acha que fugir da família é nada? - Perguntei aumentando o meu tom de voz sem perceber - Não é você que ter que mentir para os seus filhos. Você acha que eu sou tola? Não se demora dois dias com três ninjas de elite para delimitar uma fronteira.

-Cuidado como fala, não esqueça a sua posição Sakura - Mandou Sasuke se irritando e foi como se eu recebesse uma tapa na face.

-Não esquecerei mais Uchiha-san - Falei tentando esconder a minha magoa. Ele respirou fundo fechando os olhos chegando perto de mim.

-Desculpa Sakura, eu não queria falar aquilo - Disse Sasuke e eu me afastei.

-Queria - Falei respirando fundo - Mas, eu não posso deixar que você se afunde. Não seja tão egoísta, Sasuke, não é só você agora. Você tem dois filhos.

-Você quer saber o que está acontecendo? - Perguntou Sasuke em um tom frio que ele nunca havia usado comigo - Quer?

-Sasuke...

-Então você vai ver, eu preciso da sua ajuda - Declarou Sasuke apertando o meu braço e pela primeira vez eu senti medo dele - Vamos.

-Você ta me machucando - Falei tentando me soltar.

Ele não me escutou. Sasuke me pegou no colo e saiu correndo sem me olhar. O vento frio da noite batia na minha face machucando de leve e eu não sabia o que esperar. De repente ele parou me colocando de pé encarando um Neji que nos observava com um olhar interrogativo.

-Ela? - Perguntou Neji sem me olhar.

-Eu confio nela - Respondeu Sasuke sem demonstrar sentimentos.

-Você que sabe - Falou Neji removendo a rede de chakra que havia na porta da caverna e o Sasuke segurando o meu braço novamente me arrastou para dentro. Eu caminhava olhando para o chão e quando levantei a vista vi primeiro o Naruto que nos olhava sem entender e havia um cara deitado sangrando. Eu não podia ver muito dele, só que possuía cabelos negros um pouco longo demais. Seus traços me lembravam o do meu marido e eu podia ver que seus olhos eram avermelhados ele era...

-Uchiha Itachi - Sussurrei surpresa.

**N/a: Ola meus amores!!**

**Nossa desculpa a demora, mas é que o meu PC pifou de fez. Não ligava mais, o disco não lia nem gravava mais e quando o moço concertou eu perdi tudo novamente de novo e todo o capítulo que eu já tinha digitado se perdeu. **

**Mas, espero que me desculpem.**

**aneishon-chan--** _Ola!! Fico muito feliz que esteja gostando ^^ espero que continue acompanhando e comentando ^^_

**Paola Moura--**_ Oi!! A querida!! Espero que continue acompanhando *-*_

**Anny SUH--** _Ola!! Aii que bom que você esteja gostado *-* Adoro fazer o Sasuke fofo, mesmo que pedir para ele não ser frio é um pouquinho demais hoho Calma, a Ino vai se acertar com o Gaara aos poucos ^^_

**Grazi chan--**_ Amiga!! Que bom que você gostou do capítulo ^^ espero que goste desse também *-*_

**Maríllya--** _Oii!! Fico muito feliz que esteja gostando da fic ^^ Simm ele disse *-* Bom, agora eu vou abordar mais os outros casais *-*_

**Bom...gente, quem por acaso ta acompanhando a fic e por motivos diversos não ta mandando review de pelo menos um "oi" eu vou ficar tão feliz**

**Bom...**

**=*****

**Até o próximo que não vai demorar tanto. **


	7. Um sorriso perdido

**Meio amargo**

**Capítulo 6-- Um sorriso perdido**

-Nunca imaginei que teria a honra de conhecer a hime do Sasuke tão cedo – Disse o homem machucado e eu arregalei os olhos – Pensou que eu ia saber quem era você? O meu Otouto passou a viagem falando da sua bela flor de cerejeira.

-O que é isso? - Perguntei completamente chocada.

-O Itachi não estava morto, ele foi capturado pela Som e passou esses anos preso. Eu acabei descobrindo e aproveitando que a Som estava desestabilizada e fomos resgatá-lo – Respondeu Sasuke olhando para o chão soltando o meu braço.

Comecei a andar lentamente até o outro Uchiha me ajoelhando ao seu lado. Ele me encarou com seus olhos avermelhados que de longe lembravam o do meu filho.

-Eu vou curar você Uchiha-san – Falei sorrindo para ele tentando passar confiança.

-Não perca seu tempo bela hime – Falou Itachi me fazendo corar.

-Eu nunca o perco – Garanti sorrindo – Naruto traga água e panos para mim.

-O otouto finalmente fez algo certo na vida – Disse Itachi com a voz fraca – Eu iria contar tudo que o Sasuke já aprontou, mas agora eu estou muito cansado.

-Não, você precisa continua a conversar comigo – Pedi começando a limpar o sangue seco. Pelo que eu vi eles improvisaram alguns curativo e eu os retirei com cuidado. Limpei tudo o melhor que eu consegui e comecei a curar os ferimentos – Itachi-san, eu preciso que você continue acordado.

-O Sasuke falou muito de você – Disse Itachi sorrindo fraco – Falou o quanto você era linda e carinhosa. Eu realmente não sei que armar você usou, mas meu otouto está completamente apaixonado.

-Itachi – Repreendeu Sasuke e o Itachi deu uma risadinha.

-Eu estou falando alguma mentira? - Perguntou Itachi e eu corei novamente, mas eu logo notei que já estava difícil para ele manter os olhos abertos.

-Itachi-san? - Chamei começando a me desesperar. Eu não podia deixá-lo morrer.

-O que aconteceu? - Perguntou Sasuke desesperado e eu sabia o que eu tinha que fazer. Respirei fundo fazendo alguns selos com a mão fazendo uma linha de chakra – Sakura?

Eu senti parte do meu chakra saindo do meu corpo e assim que contei a linha os meus sentidos abandonaram o meu corpo.

*******

-Gaara-san – Chamou um guarda entrando na sala em que estava Gaara e Temari.

-Aconteceu algo? - Perguntou Gaara sem levantar os olhos.

-Uma tempestade de areia inesperada e a noiva do senhor assim como toda a comitiva do País da Água estão em perigo – Respondeu o guarda com medo da reação do chefe.

-Gaara, você precisa fazer alguma coisa – Disse Temari assustada. Ela sabia o quanto perigosas podia ser as tempestades de areia de Suna.

-Monte um grupo de cinco ninjas de elite e vão para o leste. Eu vou pelo leste – Disse Gaara se levantando.

-Você não pode ir sozinho – Reclamou Temari levantando assustada.

-Vai ficar tudo bem – Garantiu Gaara saindo em companhia do outro ninja.

*******

**Narrado por Sasuke**

Eu nunca me senti tão culpado como agora. Ela estava tão pálida e embaixo dos olhos haviam manchas negras mostra física do seu cansaço. Eu deveria ter conversado com ela. Eu passei tanto tempo pensando apenas por mim que esquecia como era ter que dar satisfação a minha esposa e principalmente aos meus filhos.

E ela era tão importante para mim. Acariciei os seus cabelos rosados passando para o seu rosto pálido e não demorou muito para que eu fosse contemplado com seus olhos verdes.

-Você ta bem? - Perguntei ainda acariciando os seus cabelos.

-Só cansada. Linha de chakra é sempre usado em último caso – Respondeu Sakura se ajeitando na cama sem me encarar.

-E porque você usou? - Perguntei ainda calmo. Foi uma dor horrível vê-la imóvel. Nunca me senti tão impotente.

-Porque não podia deixar você morrer – Falou Sakura segurando a minha mão restante entre as suas – Era importante para você.

-Sakura, desculpa – Pedi desesperado e ela simplesmente me abraçou. Eu estava envergonhado por não está controlando as minhas emoções eu não conseguia lembrar da magoa que vi em seus olhos verdes sem sentir um aperto do meu coração que muitos consideravam de pedra.

-Ta tudo bem meu amor – Falou Sakura acariciando os meus cabelos negros.

-Você não merecia a forma bruta que eu te tratei – Disse a abraçando com mais força. Era como se eu estivesse me segurando na minha tabua de salvação, mas ela era minha salvação. Ela era a minha hime, a mãe dos meus filhos, a minha flor, a que me tirou da escuridão.

-Acabou – Falou Sakura acariciando a minha nuca com as unhas – Eu amo você.

-Eu também amo muito você – Disse em tom baixo, mas alto o suficiente para ela escutar. Distanciei-me um pouco apenas para encarar os seus olhos verdes e brilhantes. Acariciei a sua face de porcelana antes de tomas seus lábios com os meus.

*******

-Nós vamos morrer – Choramingou Ino abraçada a mãe com os três guardas da Água todos encobertos por uma lona escutando o vento assustador de Suna.

-Provavelmente sim – Disse a mãe tentando ficar calma.

-E eu nem ao menos me desculpei com ela – Falou Ino começando a chorar. Ela iria morrer. Morrer soterrada, sufocada e com a sua nii-san com ódio dela.

-Tem algo se movimentando lá fora – Disse um guarda assustado e Sayume revirou os olhos quando percebeu que se dependesse daquele para sair viva daquele inferno era melhor se acostumar com a idéia de que não veria mais o seu belo país. Só que de repente tudo lá fora ficou mortalmente calmo e a lona foi tirada de cima da cabeça deles e na frente dos amedrontados estava um rapaz ruivo e alto que controlava a areia como uma segunda natureza.

-Quem é você? - Perguntou Ino completamente confusa entre o medo e a admiração.

-Vamos deixar as apresentações para depois quando chegarmos no palácio – Falou Garra em seu costumeiro tom frio observando atentamente aquela menina de olhos azuis.

-Concordo plenamente – Disse Sayume revirando os olhos – Não vejo a hora de sair desse maldito país.

Gaara levantou uma sobrancelha e começou a guiá-los até o belo castelo de vidro de Suna. Ino soltou uma exclamação de admiração sem conseguir se conter e quando todos já estavam em segurança foi impossível prender o suspiro de alivio.

-Kami-sama! Ainda bem que vocês chegaram bem – Disse Temari aparecendo na sala sorrindo para todos – Eu já mandei preparar chá e algo para vocês comerem.

-E quem é você? - Perguntou Sayume sempre arrogante.

-Nara Temari irmã do Gaara – Respondeu Temari sem se abalar fazendo um breve gesto com a mão mostrando a ambas quem era o rei de Suna.

-Gaara-san – Disse Ino surpresa fazendo um reverencia.

-Leve-as para a sala de jantar – Mandou Gaara fazendo um breve reverencia com a cabeça antes de sair da sala.

*******

Sakura acordou se amaldiçoando por como sempre ter deixado a cortina da janela aberta. Seus olhos foram abrindo lentamente assim como a sua consciência foi se torando menos nebulosa. Podia sentir alguém mexendo em seu cabelo e não conteve o sorriso.

-Bom dia – Falou Sakura levantando o rosto para encarar o marido – É muito tarde?

-Na verdade ainda é bem cedo – Respondeu Sasuke beijando os cabelos dela – Se quiser dormir mais um pouco...

-Prefiro ficar com você – Disse Sakura sorrindo abertamente.

-Então vamos ficar aqui abraçadinhos – Falou Sasuke a abraçando com força a fazendo rir.

-E o Itachi-san? - Perguntou Sakura sem conseguir conter a preocupação.

-Ele finalmente ta em casa – Respondeu Sasuke em tom neutro, mas ela sabia que ele estava feliz.

-A Mikoto-chan teve estar muito animada – Disse Sakura feliz se aconchegando melhor no peito do marido que sorriu para ela.

-Está sim – Disse Sasuke segurando o seu queixo para beijá-la.

-Okaa-san!! - Chamou Lin do lado de fora do quarto e Sakura rir da careta de Sasuke pegando um kimono o vestindo andando até a porta enquanto prendia o cabelo rosado.

-Ola querida – Cumprimentou a rosada beijando a bochecha da menina que lhe sorriu – Não vai dar bom dia ao seu Otou-san não?

-O Otou-san voltou? - Perguntou Lin com os olhinhos brilhando entrando no quarto e correndo até a cama abraçando um Sasuke que estava embolsando um dos seus raros sorrisos.

-Lin, você sabe que não deve perturbar a Okaa-san tão cedo – Repreendeu Satoru aparecendo na porta e seus olhos brilharam quando viu o pai – Otou-san!

-Otou-san o senhor vai me deixar servir chá para o senhor né? – Perguntou Lin o observando com seus olhos infantis.

-Não o Otou-san vai treinar comigo – Disse Satoru que agora estava em pé ao lado da cama.

-Vamos fazer assim – Propôs Sasuke ainda sorrindo – Eu primeiro treino com o Satoru e depois me junto a senhorita e sua Okaa-san para o chá.

*******

-Eu nunca pensei que veria essa cena – Disse Mikoto em tom emocionado e Sakura só lhe sorriu. Na frente delas estava Sasuke e Itachi treinando com Satoru enquanto Fukago dava algumas ordens. Eles eram tão parecidos e ao mesmo tempo tão diferentes e acima de tudo formavam um quadro harmônico de se assistir.

-Eles são tão parecidos – Comentou Sakura sorrindo vendo a pequena Lin se aproximar dos quatro com chá rindo feliz quando o pai a pegou no colo – Parece que as coisas finalmente vão se acalmar.

**N/a: Infelizmente acho que a Sakura não ta certa...mas..**

**Ola meus amores!!!**

**Como vocês estão?? **

**Sei que demorei horrores...mas, fiquei gripada (Graças a Deus a normal), tive minhas primeiras provas, um monte de seminário para apresentar, Semana de Direito com mini curso a tarde e palestra a noite então vocês já podem imaginar como ficou o meu tempo.**

**=/**

**Paola Moura-- **_Ola querida!! Espero mesmo viu senhorita? Hoho espero que goste do capítulo._

**Anny SUH-- **_Ola querida!! Calma, o Sasuke vai voltar ao normal...quando o assunto envolve logo o Itachi as coisas complicam. A Sayume é chata mesmo e infelizmente ainda vai fazer muitaa coisas...ai ai meu PC até agora ta quietinha, vamos rezar para ele não surtar...^^_

_**ATENÇÃO**_

_Bom meus amores...  
como eu acredito que vocês sabem eu só leio as fic do Naruto então não sei bem o que acontece na história então nem posso imaginar uma par para o Itachi quando ele ainda tava vivo...então eu vou abrir FICHAS aqui e na comunidade "Sakura e Sasuke 4ever" para quem quiser candidatar uma personagem para esse papel._

_FICHAS_

_Nome e sobrenome (Nessa ordem)_

_Características Físicas_

_Características Psicológicas_

_Já conhecia ele no passado (Sim ou Não) se sim como._

_Bom...espero que tenha candidatas e quem ganhar além de ver seu personagem na fic vai ganhar uma short de minha autoria do casal que quiser (Plx menos SakuIta)._

**Bom...continuo com a campanha "Mande um Oi para a autora" e espero mais leitores fantasma mandem reviews.**

**Então...**

**=*****

**Até o próximo.**

**Ps: Prometo não demorar muito *-***


	8. Luz dos olhos

**Meio Amargo**

**Capítulo 7-- Luz dos olhos**

-O que foi Shikamaru? - Perguntou Temari observando o marido que olhava para a janela de forma pensativa – Aconteceu alguma coisa querido?

-Não – Respondeu Shikamaru distraído – É que eu estou curioso com o casamento de amanhã.

-Pena da noiva? - Perguntou Temari em tom amargurado enquanto passava creme pelas pernas.

-Não – Respondeu Shikamaru pegando o pé de Temari começando a massagear lentamente desde a panturrilha até a parte interna da coxa arrancando suspiros pesados da mulher – Se fosse para eu sentir pena seria mais do seu irmão.

-Po...por...porque? - Perguntou Temari entre suspiros já que Shikamaru começou a massagear sua outra perna subindo as caricias para cintura fina dela.

-Com uma sogra daquela – Disse Shikamaru com um sorriso preguiçoso acariciando os seios tamanhos médio da loira que gemeu baixo completamente entregue.

-Vo...vocẽ acha qu..que ele vai de..deixar isso... - Tentava falar Temari se segurando para não gritar quando os lábios quentes do marido entraram em contato com a pele sensível do seu mamilo direito.

-Atrapalhar? - Perguntou Shikamaru divertido. Ele adorava ver sua controlada esposa se derretendo em suas mãos – Acho que não, mas com certeza será um empecilho.

-Shikamaru – Chamou Temari com sua voz não passando de um murmuro.

-Oi querida – Respondeu Shikamaru sorrindo de encontro ao ventre da esposa que se contorceu deliciada pela doce tortura.

-Vo...você ta me tor...tu...rando – Falou Temari puxando Shikamaru para cima de si o beijando com desejo.

-Você quer que eu acabe com ela? - Perguntou o moreno fingindo que ia se afastar.

-Você sabe como eu quero que acabe – Disse Temari com firmeza fazendo o marido sorrir deliciado.

-Seu desejo é uma ordem hime – Disse Shikamaru sorrindo a beijando novamente.

*******

-Aqui é diferente – Comentou Ino olhando pela janela e constatando que a tempestade havia acabado.

-Aqui é o fim do mundo – Falou Sayume com desdém.

-Aqui é onde eu vou morar Okaa-san – Disse Ino em tom neutra ainda envolvida com todo o medo que ela sentiu perante a morte certa e o estranho salvamento daquele que viria a ser seu esposo.

-Tudo graças a incompetência do seu pai – Reclamou Sayume revirando os olhos – Como será sua vida nesse lugar primitivo querida?

-Não é tão ruim – Disse Ino em tom baixo. Naquele momento ela não sabia o que pensar ou fazer – Eu vou dormir um pouco.

-Claro, eu também já vou me deitar – Falou a mais velha e ambas se deitaram, mas o sono da noiva não durou muito. Depois de um estranho sonho com areia os olhos da irmã e seu noivo ela levantou suada respirando com certa dificuldade.

Ino levantou colocando um robe por cima do kimono leve que usava. Calçou suas sandálias e decidiu sair para passear pelos corredores.

-Acordada a essa hora hime? - Perguntou Gaara que estava sentado no parapeito de uma janela meio escondido pelas sombras.

-Que susto – Disse Ino colocando a mão no peito hesitando antes de se aproximar de onde ele estava.

-Não respondeu minha pergunta – Constatou Gaara em tom neutro.

-Eu tive um pesadelo, à tarde de hoje foi bastante incomum para mim – Disse Ino ficando quando na frente do ruivo que a observava com aparente calma – E você?

-Nunca durmo muito – Respondeu Gaara passando a vista lentamente pelo corpo na bela mulher que era iluminada apenas pela tremula luz de velas.

-Posso perguntar por quê? - Questionou Ino curiosa.

-Não. Não pode – Respondeu Gaara em tom neutro e Ino arregalou os olhos diante a rispidez daquele que seria seu marido em pouco tempo.

-Claro. Eu vou me retirar senhor – Falou Ino envergonhada.

-Não! Espera! Eu não queria ser mal-educado – Falou Gaara a segurando o fino e pálido braço da loira – É que eu não gosto de falar muito nesse assunto.

-Tudo bem – Falou Ino tentando sorriu com delicadeza – Mas, não fica bem uma mulher ficar sozinha com um homem apesar de ele ser seu noivo.

-Fique aqui só por mais alguns segundos – Pediu Gaara se perguntando de onde vinha essa necessidade de apreciar a companhia daquela que ele já havia julgado muito antes de saber que era.

-Então posso me sentar ao seu lado? - Perguntou Ino com um sorriso tímido no rosto sem saber como reagir àquela presença intimidadora.

-Er...sempre – Disse Gaara com a sombra de um sorriso no rosto de gelo.

*******

-Eu acho que estou atrasado – Falou Neji entrando no quarto que dividia com Hinata depois de longas horas de treino.

-Eu já estou acostumada a me reconhecer antes que você chegue – Disse Hinata continuando a escovar o cabelo olhando de canto de olho para o marido que despia a parte de cima do kimono.

-A coisas que são prioritárias – Disse Neji em tom frio observando as costas da esposa ficarem rígidas.

-Prioritárias? - Questionou Hinata deixando a escova cair no chão perdendo toda a calma que lhe era tão característica – Me fazer infeliz é uma prioridade para você?

-Hinata você está muito exaltada – Disse Neji tentando ao máximo esconder sua surpresa diante as palavras da mulher.

-Exaltada não, Neji, eu estou farta – Falou Hinata sentindo as lágrimas escorrerem pela sua face de anjo.

-Do que a senhorita está farta? Da sua bela vida de hime? - Perguntou Neji tentando ao máximo controlar sua voz – É isso, Hinata? Está cansada de lençóis de seda?

-Estou cansada de não ter um marido para dividir os lençóis de seda comigo – Gritou Hinata caindo exausta na cadeira da penteadeira – Estou cansada de ser trocada por uma kunai ou um shurinken. Estou cansada de ser exatamente a última da sua listinha de prioridade.

-Hinata? - Perguntou Neji assustado.

-Eu sempre sonhei que quando eu me casasse o meu marido ia me amar e eu ia cuidar dele e nós seriamos felizes – Disse Hinata colocando o robe e caminhando até a porta do quarto – Sonho bobo não?

Neji não conseguiu se mover ou falar nada. Aquela que acabará de sair não parecia ser a Hinata que ele conviverá. Não parecia nada com a _sua _Hinata.

*******

-A gente pode, er... conversar? - Perguntou Naruto vendo Tenten admirar a noite do belo jardim da casa dos Uchiha.

-Conversar? - Perguntou Tenten em tom irônico sem virar para olha-lo – Agora você quer conversar Uzumaki.

-Não me trata assim Tenten – Pediu Naruto colocando as mãos nos ombros da mulher sentindo o seu corpo ficando tenso para logo ela se afastar fugindo daquele contato.

-E como você acha que deve ser tratado? - Perguntou Tenten virando para encará-lo e quando Naruto viu as lágrimas que ela tentava esconder algo dentro dele quebrou – Você acha divertido mexer com sonhos que já estava esquecidos?

-Do que é que você ta falando? - Perguntou Naruto assustado.

-Porque você é tão baka? - Quis saber Tenten deixando as lágrimas caírem livremente pelo seu rosto – Eu realmente achava que você pelo menos tinha consideração por mim.

-Eu gosto de você – Gritou Naruto começando a se desesperar pelo rumo da conversa.

-Então porque você brincou com os meus sentimentos? - Perguntou Tenten gritando – Porque você me iludiu para depois me tratar assim?

-Quando eu te iludi? - Quis saber Naruto segurando os braços dela.

-Quando me pediu em casamento – Respondeu Tenten sentindo que a qualquer momento ia desabar.

-E quem disse que eu não quero casar com você? - Questionou Naruto a encarando puxando o corpo para mais perto do dela – Eu sei que eu estava estranho esses dias, mas foi tudo por causa do resgate do Itachi. Eu já falei com o Sasuke e a gente vai morar em uma das casas grandonas do distrito Uchiha e ele vai me dar uma folga boa para a gente viajar um pouco. Eu amo você, Ten-chan.

-Isso é serio? - Perguntou Tenten com medo de acreditar.

-Palavra por palavra – Afirmou Naruto passando a mão carinhosamente pelo rosto dela – No nosso casamento os seus cabelos estarão soltos e caindo nas suas costas com um belo kimono de casamento e a gente vai ser o casal mais feliz do mundo. E vamos decorar a nossa casa do seu jeito. O Teme disse que não entraria lá se tudo fosse laranja, então você vai ter toda a liberdade. E vamos ter filhinhos loiros de olhos castanhos e filhinhas de cabelos castanhos e olhos azuis. E...

-Eu te amo, Naruto-kun – Disse Tenten se jogando nos braços do loiro que a abraçou com força – Não faz mais isso comigo.

-Nunca – Declarou Naruto aspirando o perfume da mulher – Você vai ser muito feliz.

*******

-Você teve sorte, Otouto – Comentou Itachi sorrindo para o mais novo observando Sakura tomar chá imaginário com a pequena Lin – E de pensar que ele deveria casar comigo.

-É melhor você mudar de assunto – Mandou Sasuke em tom neutro, mas Itachi sabia que ele estava irritado e sorriu.

-Você tem ciúme de mim? - Perguntou Itachi tentando prender a gargalhada que queria sair – Você é o único homem na face da Terra que não tem motivos para senti ciúme.

-Porque você ta falando isso? - Perguntou Sasuke encarando o irmão.

-Ela passa tanto tempo te observando. Ela te idolatra e principalmente te ama – Falou Itachi sorrindo de forma triste. Era impossível não sentir uma pontada de inveja do mais novo.

-Você não ta morto – Disse Sasuke e quando ambos notaram a ironia do comentário riram – Mas, falando serio, você tem a chance de encontrar um amor para você.

-Talvez eu não tenha nascido para amar – Disse Itachi olhando para o nada.

-Eu também pensava a mesma coisa e olha em volta – Disse Sasuke e ambos viram a pequena Lin se aproximando com uma bandeja.

-Lá vamos nós tomar chá de vento – Falou Itachi em tom divertido.

-Otou-san, a Okaa-san ta chamando o senhor – Informou Lin enquanto Itachi a ajudava com a bandeja onde comprovou com alivio que havia chá de verdade.

-Não se deixa uma mulher esperando – Disse Itachi e Sasuke saiu revirando os olhos.

-Algum problema? - Perguntou Sasuke entrando no quarto encontrando Sakura de costa para ele.

-A Ino mandou o convite de seu casamento, mas decidi não ir – Falou Sakura sem se virar – Além do que não da mais tempo chegar em Suna.

-Você quer ir a esse casamento? - Perguntou Sasuke abraçando as costas da esposa transmitindo tranqüilidade.

-Não da mais tempo – Falou Sakura apertando as mãos do marido.

-Se você quiser ir a gente vai estar lá – Disse Sasuke beijando o pescoço branco da mulher.

-Você me acharia boba se eu dissesse que sim? - Perguntou Sakura virando para encarar o marido que lhe sorriu. Ele sabia que apesar de tudo Sakura nunca conseguiria renegar a família.

-Eu vou mandar uma criada vim ajudá-la a arrumar a mala para um dia e outra para avisar a minha Okaa-san que as crianças vão passar a noite lá – Disse Sasuke beijando a bochecha rosada da esposa.

*******

-Sasuke-kun – Chamou Sakura olhando para o marido com carinho já dentro da carruagem que era levado pelo maior corredor de Konoha.

-Algo errado? - Perguntou Sasuke beijando a mão delicada.

-Eu me sinto uma boba indo ao casamento da Ino depois de tudo que aconteceu – Admitiu Sakura olhando para o seu colo corando.

-Pense que está indo em consideração a Temari e que eu estou indo para fortalecer as nossas alianças com Suna – Falei beijando os seus cabelos cor de rosa – Nós vamos parar em uma hospedaria a poucos quilômetros de Suna para você poder se trocar.

-Você é o melhor marido que eu podia sonhar em ter – Disse Sakura virando para encará-lo segurando o rosto perfeito do marido com suas mãos o beijando com carinho e desejo – Eu amo você.

-Eu também – Falou Sasuke em um murmuro.

A carruagem corria e eles pararam na tal estalagem e Sakura entrou com uma criada contratada ali apenas para ajudá-la. Ela tomou um banho rápido e ela colocou um belo e caro kimono azul-escuro bordado com fio de prata e detalhes de mesma cor e o símbolo dos Uchiha nas costas. Seus cabelos estavam presos no autentico penteado japonês com dois pauzinhos com fios de prata.

-Você está deslumbrante – Disse Sasuke que usava um kimono masculino preto com pequenas costuras também em prata e o símbolo dos Uchiha nas costas.

-Vamos – Pediu Sakura pegando uma pequena bolsa e eles andaram por poucos minutos antes de passarem pelos portões de Suna.

-Vai ficar tudo bem – Disse Sasuke antes deles descerem – Você não é mais aquela adolescente. Você é uma Uchiha e deve honrar o título de hime de Konoha.

-Eu amo você – Falou Sakura beijando de leve os lábios do esposo.

Eles desceram da carruagem e entraram no palácio de vidro que estava ricamente enfeitado. Os casamentos em Suna eram mais encantadores e muito mais movimentados que em Konoha e no País da Água.

-Sakura-chan! - Disse Temari sorrindo para amiga e corando ao notar a expressão com que Sasuke a observava – Uchiha-san.

-A festa está encantadora Temari-chan – Falou Sakura sorrindo com delicadeza.

-A Ino está no quarto se arrumando. Ela pediu para que você fosse lá se possível – Disse Temari sorrindo mal sabendo que aquelas palavras estavam magoando e muito sua amiga.

-É claro que a Sakura vai ajudá-la – Falou Sasuke apertando a mão da esposa com força. Só enfrentando que os medos iriam sumir.

-Shikamaru – Chamou Temari vendo o seu marido sentado em uma cadeira dormindo com a cabeça encostada na parede – Shikamaru, seu preguiçoso, vem aqui.

-O que é problemática? - Perguntou Shikamaru fazendo uma reverencia desleixada para Sasuke e Sakura.

-Você pode ficar aqui recebendo os convidados enquanto eu levo a Sakura até o quarto onde a Ino está? - Pediu-mandou Temari e Shikamaru abafando um bocejo com a mão disse que ficaria.

As duas amigas subiram as escadas com Temari explicando que Ino já estava pronta, mas que estava esperando a mãe se arrumar.

-Nervosa? - Perguntou Sakura entrando silenciosamente no quarto vendo a irmã mais nova se olhando no espelho com um belo kimono branco com detalhe champaing de casamento.

-Você veio – Disse Ino surpresa encarando a irmã pelo espelho.

-O Sasuke-kun acha importante manter as alianças com Suna – Falou Sakura tentando se mostrar indiferente – Já conheceu seu noivo?

-Na verdade ele me salvou – Disse Ino e vendo a expressão curiosa da irmã sorriu – A comitiva do nosso país foi pego de surpresa por uma tempestade de areia, e as tempestades daqui são conhecidas. Eu já estava me acostumando com a idéia de morrer quando ele apareceu. Imponente como um anjo da morte. Meu coração bateu tão forte...você sentiu isso quando conheceu o Uchiha?

-Senti algo assim – Confirmou Sakura tentando não sorrir.

-Sabe o que eu senti quando eu achava que eu ia morrer? - Perguntou Ino virando para encarar a irmã – Que eu ia morrer brigada com você.

-Ino...

-Sakura, eu...me perdoa – Pediu Ino tentando se aproximar.

-Olha, eu já vim não é...não pede demais por um dia – Falou Sakura dando as costas, mas antes de sair do quarto virou o rosto encarando a irmã – Eu realmente espero que você seja feliz, Ino.

*******

-Que é Otouto? - Perguntou Itachi completamente entediado, trabalho administrativo o cansava.

-Você já soube que a Tenten vai casar com o Naruto? - Perguntou Sasuke intercalando sua atenção entre o irmão e alguns relatórios.

-Você me chamou aqui para contar fofoca? - Quis saber Itachi revirando os olhos. Sasuke observou as feições entediadas do mais velho e foi sua vez de revirar os olhos. Itachi sempre seria irônico e a verdade é que o mais novo havia sentido e muito a falta do irmão todos esses anos, mesmo que nunca fosse admitir isso em tom alto.

-Claro que não, Itachi – Falou Sasuke tentando ao máximo esconder a sua irritação.

-Então...

-A Tenten agora vai ter sua própria casa e com isso todas as obrigações femininas então deixara de ser tanto dama de honra quanto protetora da Sakura – Explicou Sasuke respirando fundo – Eu já tenho em mente uma nova pessoa e vou conversar com ela hoje.

-E o que eu tenho haver com isso? - Perguntou Itachi e Sasuke tentou não se irritar lembrando que seu irmão não era adivinho.

-Eu tenho que falar com essa pessoa hoje, só que eu também prometi que treinaria com o Saturo hoje então seria possível você treinar com seu sobrinho – Pediu Sasuke sabendo que mesmo que Itachi não gostasse muito de criança adorava o papel de tio.

-Você quer que eu treine o Saturo? - Perguntou Itachi encarando o irmão.

-Você sempre me treinou bem – Disse Sasuke sem olhar para o mais velho, então não viu o sorriso que surgiu no rosto do mais velho.

-To indo lá – Falou Itachi.

-O que você disse ao Itachi que o deixou tão feliz? - Perguntou Sakura entrando no escritório do marido.

-Vem aqui – Pediu Sasuke e ela se andou lentamente até ele com um pequeno sorrindo no rosto. Sakura sentou no colo dele colocando seus braços em volta do seu pescoço.

-O que aconteceu, querido? - Perguntou Sakura passando os dedos pelos cabelos negros dele.

-Sakura, vamos ter outro filho – Pediu Sasuke e Sakura ficou o encarando como se para descobrir se era alguma brincadeira.

-Amor, é serio? - Perguntou Sakura acariciando o rosto do marido com delicadeza.

-Mais do que serio – Respondeu Sasuke beijando o pescoço pálido da bela mulher.

-Então vamos subir correndo agora para o quarto? - Questionou Sakura com um sorriso que ia do divertido ao malicioso em um piscar de olhos.

-Agora tenho que resolver um pequeno problema, mas a noite a gente conversa mais sobre isso – Falou Sasuke sorrindo beijando a rosada de leve.

-Então ta Uchiha – Disse Sakura beijando o marido com mais intensidade antes de sair do escritório sem saber a resposta de sua pergunta inicial.

-Mandou me chamar Uchiha-san? - Perguntou a mulher que surgiu na frente dele logo depois. Ela não possuía uma beleza chamativa que logo era notada e sim uma sutil e interessante de ser observada. Seus olhos eram de um mel puro, brilhante, cativantes e otimistas. A boca cheia e avermelhada lembra a alegria infantil quando curvados em um sorriso cálido. As madeixas volumosas e levemente onduladas na cor castanho-avermelhado emolduram com suavidade seu rosto alvo, geralmente o mantém solto com a franja comprida presa atrás da cabeça, o que a torna ainda mais adorável. **(N/a: Descrição por Lecka-chan dona da personagem ^^)**

-Mandei sim Haruka e pode me chamar de Sasuke – Falou o moreno tentando entender como aquela menina havia sido vital para ter o seu irmão de volta. Mesmo tento nascido em Konoha e aprendido a arte ninja lá viveu migrando ajudando os país que achava que necessitavam. Tinha um forte senso de justiça e havia se infiltrado na Som no intuito de enviar informações valiosas para os aliados.

-Em que posso ajudá-lo? - Perguntou Haruka não resistindo a vontade de observar seus traços que lembravam tanto os de Itachi. Ela sabia tudo sobre o Uchiha mais velho, mesmo ele nem sabendo o seu nome. Os anos em que ele estava preso ela levava água e comida para ele e principalmente muitas vezes o ajudou indiretamente o desacordando antes de muitos interrogatórios, já que por ter um gênio forte Itachi irritava os chefões da Som que o punia severamente.

-Haruka, há quanto tempo você não tem uma casa? - Perguntou Sasuke tentando ter tato.

-Há mais tempo do que eu possa lembrar – Respondeu a menina sorrindo com delicadeza.

-O Kakashi sente sua falta – Falou Sasuke com um pequeno sorriso. Pelo que o ero-sensei o havia contado. Haruka aprendeu primeiramente observando suas aulas com Itachi e depois ele mesmo começou a ensinar tudo a menina com feições angelicais.

-Eu não posso dizer que não sinto falta de Konoha, mas eu não tenho o que fazer aqui, Sasuke-san – Falou a mulher mordendo o lábio – Eu sou confusa demais para casar e eu nunca aprendi coisas de casa.

-Eu tenho uma proposta para lhe fazer, Haruka – Disse Sasuke voltando a ficar serio. A mulher que estava na sua frente realmente era bastante confusa, mas também era obstinada, orgulhosa e principalmente inteligente – Você conhece minha esposa?

-De vista apenas, ela é muito bonita – Elogiou Haruka escondendo que sentia de alguma forma um pouco de ciúme da classe e delicadeza da hime de Konoha.

-E também vitima de muitos atentados, mesmo que todos graças a Kami-sama evitados – Disse Sasuke de forma calma, apesar desse motivo mexer com ele – Sua antiga protetora era uma kunoichi muito talentosa que irá se casar. Eu preciso de uma nova mulher para ocupar esse cargo já que ninguém suspeitaria que a Dama de Companhia na verdade é uma ninja.

-E você quer que eu seja essa mulher? - Perguntou Haruka surpresa com tal honra. Todos em Konoha sabia do quão era apaixonado o Uchiha mais novo pela hime de cabelos rosados.

-Na verdade sim. Você ainda teria tempo para os seus treinamentos e moraria aqui no palácio ou se preferir em uma das casas do distrito real – Explicou Sasuke – É temporário, mas não consigo pensar em alguém melhor.

-Posso pensar no assunto? - Perguntou Haruka confusa. Fazia tanto tempo que não tinha uma casa que era difícil se imaginar morando em um lugar em caráter fixo.

-Claro que sim – Respondeu Sasuke com um pequeno sorriso – Pegue o tempo que precisar.

Ela fez uma pequena reverencia e foi se movendo em direção a porta, mas antes que pudesse tocar na maçaneta a porta foi aberta e por ela passou aquele que ela procurava em Sasuke.

-Você? - Perguntou Itachi em posição de ataque ativando o sharingan.

**N/a: Antes de tudo!!**

**Quero agradecer a todos que mandaram as suas fichas, mas infelizmente não posso colocar todas na fic e a grande vencedora que além de ver sua personagem aqui na fic vai ganhar uma short é: Lecka-chan**

**Brigada novamente a todos vocês.**

**E peço desculpas pela a minha demora, mas estava em fim de semestre na faculdade e eram provas, medo de ficar na AVF, seminários e trabalhos, mas felizmente já estou de férias**

**Aniinha Uchiha--** _Ola querida!!_

_Primeiro quero agradecer aos três comentários que você enviou_

_Fico muito feliz que você esteja gostando da fic é muito bom saber que a fic ta sendo bem aceita. Sim, capítulo cheio de novidades e as confusões estão só começando...e espero que continue gostando..._

**Thais--** _Ola querida!!_

_Seja muito bem vinda!!!_

_espero mesmo que continue gostando_

**Taty--** _Ola querida!!!_

_Fico muito feliz que esteja gostando da fic_

_Espero que continue por aqui_

**Paola Moura*****--** _Ola!!!_

_Espero que cumpra mesmo viu senhorita??_

_Demorei mais postei capítulo novo_

_*-*_

**Anny SUH--** _Ola amore!!_

_Também adoro quando os casais tão bem...tenho um fraco por água com açúcar_

_huahauhauhauahuaha_

_Quanto a esse novo casal que esta se formando, tudo vai ter que ir com calma, mas a mãe da Ino não vai estar para sempre em Suna né?? Graças a Deus_

_hauhauah_

_espero que continue gostando_

**Bom...quero muito agradecer a todas as fichas, aos elogios e a quem colocou a fic como alerta e/ou favorita e a minha pessoa como autora favorita. Continuo na campanha "Mande um **_**oi **_**para a autora" e mandem reviews ta??**

**-*****

**Até o próximo.**


	9. Tempestade

**Meio Amargo**

**Capítulo 8-- Tempestades**

-Itachi, se acalma – Pediu Sasuke só que isso apenas irritou ainda mais o mais velho.

-O que essa traidora está fazendo aqui em Konoha, Sasuke? - Perguntou Itachi e sua mandíbula parecia pedra de tão contraída.

-Olha aqui, Uchiha, eu sou uma ninja nascida em Konoha e pode ir baixando o tom de voz já que você me deve a vida – Falou Haruka em tom irônico e seu rosto muitas vezes angelical adquiriram feições duras de uma verdadeira kunoichi – Uchiha-san, eu aceito sua proposta. Quando devo começar?

-Você pode vim amanhã conhecer a Sakura – Falou Sasuke intimamente divertido. Não eram muitas pessoas que conseguiam arrancar algum tipo de reação de Uchiha Itachi.

-Você vai deixar a segurança da Sakura-chan nas mãos dessa louca? - Perguntou Itachi arregalando os olhos.

-Quem vê pensa que você está falando de uma esposa não _cunhada –_ Alfinetou Haruka e não foi só Itachi que se irritou com aquele comentário, mas ao ver os olhos cor de mel de Haruka brilharem de ciúme Sasuke só deu um meio sorriso.

-Chega! - Afirmou uma voz feminina mesclada de delicadeza e autoritarismo – Eu não preciso saber o motivo da discussão, mas não permito aumento de tom na minha casa.

-Ola querida – Cumprimentou Sasuke e Haruka corou intensamente se xingando internamente por perder o controle graças aquele Uchiha idiota – Essa é Haruka sua nova dama de honra se você não tiver nada contra.

-Sakura, o Sasuke enlouqueceu – Afirmou Itachi e o mais novo teve que revirar os olhos.

-Calado seu mal agradecido – Resmungou Haruka sem conseguir se conter.

-Vocês estão piores que meus dois filhos, lembrando que eles são crianças – Disse Sakura parando ao lado de Sasuke e assim como o marido feliz por alguém conseguir atingir o frio Uchiha, mesmo que seja para irritá-lo até a morte – Itachi não entendi porque o seu sharingan está ativado?

-Precaução – Respondeu Itachi e Haruka revirou os olhos.

-Eu não acredito que ninjas vão surgir e te atacar do nada então pode desativá-lo para que possamos conversar – Pediu-mandou Sakura com um sorriso no rosto que era impossível de resistir. Era incrível como ela e Mikoto conseguiam dobrar os guerreiros mais temidos apenas com um gesto.

-Sakura, não tem o que conversar. Ela é uma traidora! - Disse Itachi em um tom calmo que era muito mais assustador do que o seu irritado – Posso até imaginar o que ela fez para conseguir esse cargo...

-Uchiha Itachi meça a suas palavras – Mandou Sakura colocando a mão no ombro de Sasuke para ele não se mexer – Eu não vou levar em consideração nem as suas palavras nem as da Haruka por saber que vocês estão irritados. Mas, agora eu quero uma conversa civilizada. Sasuke?

-Querida, a Haruka trabalhava como ninja infiltrada da Som e levava alimentos para o Itachi e como o Itachi irritava o chefe da Som ela as vezes o desacordava para não sofrer muito nas torturas – Explicou Sasuke e Sakura fez um gesto de entendimento.

-Ela podia muito bem ter me contado – Reclamou Itachi olhando para a kunoichi desconfiado.

-Para você acabar estragando meu disfarce? - Perguntou Haruka e Sakura fechou os olhos sabendo que esse era um assunto delicado para o Itachi.

-Olha aqui sua pirralha que acha saber algo sobre a vida – Disse Itachi e Haruka instintivamente se afastou quando notou que os olhos deles haviam enegrecido – Você podia estar lá disfarçada, mas não faz idéia do que eu passei e mesmo assim eu nunca abri minha boca para falar nada que eles pudessem usar contra Konoha.

-Itachi, eu preciso que você se acalme – Falou Sakura em um tom doce e o moreno voltou a se sentar apesar da raiva – Eu sei que a Haruka não quis dizer isso e também sei que tanto você quanto o Sasuke querem o meu bem e sei que eu e as crianças vamos estar protegidas com a Haruka.

-Tudo bem. Agora quando os dois quebrarem a cara não digam que eu não avisei – Disse Itachi saindo da sala para lá de irritado.

-Sasuke-kun, vá atrás do Itachi, eu preciso falar com a Haruka em particular – Pediu Sakura com um sorriso no rosto e o moreno a encarou por alguns instantes Haruka se sentiu como intrusa em um momento pessoal. Era como se o casal fizesse amor apenas com um olhar – Sasuke!

-Ta – Resmungou o moreno baixando o rosto dando um pequeno beijo nos lábios rosados da esposa se despedindo da kunoichi com um aceno de cabeça e saiu.

-Eu sei, às vezes é difícil pensar que eles são tão teimosos – Falou Sakura ficando gradativamente seria enquanto se sentava na cadeira do marido e Haruka não conseguiu não compará-la com uma rainha.

-Eu quero pedir desculpas pelo que falei antes – Disse a kunoichi e Sakura sorriu tentando imaginar aquela mulher com cara de anjo e tão pequena como uma Kunoichi.

-Eu entendo que você estava irritada, o Itachi tem o dom de despertar isso nas pessoas – Falou Sakura com o pequeno sorriso no rosto.

-Até em você? - Quis saber Haruka se sentindo a vontade pela primeira vez no impetuoso escritório real.

-Acho que não. Eu sou do País da Água e a mulher lá é criada para nunca se exaltar – Respondeu Sakura revirando os olhos sorrindo em seguida – Chato não? Mas então, você está ocupada?

-Não – Respondeu Haruka tentando entender aquela mulher. Já ouvirá histórias de quão peculiar era a hime de Konoha, mas sempre imaginou que a maioria era exageros ou mentiras.

-Então venha conhecer as minhas crianças – Pediu Sakura levantando com um largo sorriso no rosto – A Lin é uma princesinha que ta em uma terrível fase de querer sempre servir chá. O Itachi-kun, o Sasuke-kun, o Fukago-kun e o Saturo-kun não agüentam mais. Já o meu menino o Saturo só pensa em treinar. Ele leva muito a serio isso. Sabe como é, a guerra trouxe muitos medos as crianças.

-Eu imagino como deve ter sido difícil – Falou Haruka, contudo antes que pudesse dizer qualquer outra coisa a pequena Lin veio correndo chorando se jogando nos braços da mãe que a aparou com uma expressão confusa no rosto.

-O que foi querida? - Perguntou Sakura colocando a menina sentada em cima da mesa passando as mãos com carinho pelos cabelos da menina tirando os fios do rosto banhado de lágrimas.

-Ela caiu e machucou o joelho, Okaa-san – Disse Saturo que vinha seguindo a irmã com medo dela aprontar alguma.

-Oh querida! Deixa a mamãe ver – Pediu Sakura e a pequena tirou a mão de cima do joelho e Sakura sorriu colocando sua mão brilhando com chakra curando o joelho – Tenha mais cuidado querida.

-Brigada, Okaa-san – Disse Lin abraçando a mãe com carinho.

-Agora me deixe apresentar – Falou Sakura colocando a pequena no chão – Saturo e Lin essa é a Haruka e vai cuidar da nossa segurança no lugar da Tenten.

-Você também é uma Kunoichi? - Perguntou Saturo a olhando desconfiado.

-Sou sim, sempre fiz ótimos trabalhos como ninja disfarçada – Respondeu Haruka com um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

-Imagino por que. Seja bem vinda – Disse Saturo antes de sair com a Lin em seus calcanhares.

-Eles são uns amores – Comentou Haruka com um pequeno sorriso.

-Eu realmente não sei o que seria de mim sem esses dois – Disse Sakura com um olhar perdido – Vem, quero te mostrar a casa.

*** * ***

-O que foi? - Perguntou Hanabi se colocando ao lado de Neji que olhava para os jardins com uma expressão perdida no rosto.

-Nada – Respondeu Neji sem virar para encarar a prima.

-Vai mesmo mentir para mim Hyuuga Neji? - Perguntou Hanabi com um sorriso travesso no rosto – Você e a Hinata ainda estão brigados?

-Ela teve a audácia de gritar comigo – Resmungou Neji e a menina levantou a sobrancelha quando notou que suas mãos estavam fechadas com força.

-E você teve a audácia de fingir que ela não existia – Replicou Hanabi em tom calmo – Quem errou mais?

-É como se a gente tivesse em outra sintonia – Reclamou Neji observando sua esposa que estava sentada em um balanço no meio do jardim.

-Talvez você deveria mudar um pouco da sua freqüência – Opinou Hanabi tentando adivinhar o que seu primo pensava – Ela só quer se sentir querida, já que o Otou-san sempre a magoou.

-Você acha que eu não gosto dela? - Perguntou Neji encarando a prima com um olhar cortante.

-Eu não falei nada, Neji – Disse Hanabi com um pequeno sorriso – Eu não posso entrar em sua cabeça e dizer o que você sente ou pensa só posso me basear em seus gestos e palavras e você não parece nutrir um grande sentimento por Hinata.

-É isso que você acha? - Perguntou Neji olhando novamente para Hinata que não havia saído do lugar.

-Não só eu, mas todos inclusive a Hinata – Disse Hanabi e seu tom agora era de raiva – As criadas riem as costas dela. Você não a procura na cama...você acha que ela pensa o que? Todas as jovens criadas esperam uma ordem sua para aquecer sua cama fria...

-Cale-se – Mandou Neji irritado.

-Só estou relatando o que se passa em sua casa – Falou Hanabi com um sorriso falsamente inocente – Você ainda tem tempo de reverter isso.

-Eu não preciso de conselho de uma menina – Resmungou Neji cada vez mais mal-humorado.

-Mas, mesmo assim eu vou dar – Disse Hanabi sorrindo maldosa – Você não deixará de ser um ninja poderoso por demonstrar afeto em relação a sua esposa. Veja o exemplo da hime e do Uchiha-san. Ele continua sendo detentor do terrível Sharingan e você do ê merece ser feliz assim como a Hinata.

-E você precisa se casar – Disse Neji saindo de lá antes que a Hyuuga mais nova percebesse que havia lhe atingido e muito.

*** * ***

-O que foi? - Perguntou Temari sentando ao lado da cunhada que olhava pela janela distraida.

-Minha mãe deve estar se arrumando para ir embora – Respondeu Ino sem saber o que estava sentindo.

-Eu sei. Ela vai comigo e Shikamaru para Konoha e de lá para o País da Água – Disse Temari sentando no parapeito da janela – Eu vou sentir saudades de Suna. Lógico que Konoha é mais florida, mas...

-Suna tem sua beleza própria – Disse Ino completando a frase da outra.

Ino voltou sua atenção para a paisagem que se estendia por quilômetros. As dunas de areias contrastava com as belezas da vila. O rio quebrava a monocromia vermelha e a movimentação era intensa lá dentro.

-Você está triste pela ida da sua mãe? - Perguntou Temari observando as feições serias da loira. Ela era praticamente o oposto físico de Sakura, mas as duas pareciam tão inocentes, delicadas e com uma força interna que ainda a surpreendia.

-Não sei. Acho que não. Ela não deixa o Gaara muito confortável – Disse Ino suspirando. Já estava cansada das intromissões da mãe na sua vida de casada. Sayume já havia deixado claro que considerava Suna abaixo de sua espectativas, ou seja, pobre demais, triste demais, desonrosa demais. E como se não bastasse já havia feito uma insinuação ou outra que sua linda _filhinha_ merecia algo melhor para esposo. Como, por exemplo, o filho mais velho dos Uchiha's que havia retornado da morte.

Mas, ela estava feliz com o seu Kazekage. O Gaara era um contraste absoluto. Para todos um monstro frio que nem dormir dormia assombrado pelos fantasmas daqueles que sucumbiram em sua mão, mas com ela ele era gentil e tentava ser carinhoso. Talvez finalmente eles pudessem se entender com sua mãe indo embora.

-Ino? - Chamou Gaara da porta do quarto e a loira se voltou com um sorriso brincando nos seus lábios. Essa reação que Gaara despertava nela ainda a assustava – Sua mãe já vai partir, venha se despedir dela.

Ino saiu pelo corredor ao lado do marido olhando para o chão o tempo todo. As despedidas foram frias e calculadas apesar de Ino sempre ter sido a filha favorita de Sayume, mas a Haruno mais velha achava que havia falhado com a filha. Se Ino fosse mais ambiciosa e não uma boba romântica como a Sakura. Suna seria o fim para a sua menina e ela se sentia de mãos atadas.

-Essa mulher é...

-Nem complete essa frase Shikamaru, ela será nossa companheira de viagem – Disse Temari após abraçar o novo casal – Além de ser rainha e mãe da hime de Suna e da de Konoha.

-Mande lembranças a Sakura – Disse Ino com um sorriso triste e Temari acentiu.

-Você será muito feliz – Falou a loira mais velha antes de sair do palácio.

-Temerosa por estar a sós comigo, esposa? - Perguntou Gaara observando a pequena mulher olhando pela janela a caravana sumir.

-Na verdade ansiosa seria a palavra – Falou Ino fingindo não notar o sarcasmo do esposo virando para encara-lo.

-Não se assusta com os contos que sou um monstro, esposa? - Perguntou Gaara se aproximando com expressão fechada e para a sua surpresa Ino riu.

-Caso não esteja lembrado, marido, eu sei que você dorme – Falou Ino sorridente antes de se colocar nas pontas dos pés para beijar os lábios frios do marido – Entendo uma coisa de uma vez por todas, Gaara, eu não tenho medo de você. Eu sei que poderia ser perigoso se quisesse, mas também sei que nunca me machucaria. Estou errada?

-Não, não está – Respondeu Gaara puxando a esposa para os seus braços a beijando de leve antes de sair para o seu escritório.

**Narrado por Sakura**

Minha nova dama de honra era no mínimo inusitada. Não posso dizer que minha primeira impressão foi lá essas coisas, mas só o fato dela arrancar uma emoção tão intensa, nem que seja raiva, do Itachi já gostava dela.

-Então você foi uma pupila do Kakashi? - Perguntei sorrindo para Haruka.

-Mais ou menos – Respondeu Haruka com um sorriso nostálgico no rosto – O Kakashi-sensei treinava os príncipes, no tempo o Itachi e eu ficava escondida assistindo o treino e depois tentava repetir os movimentos que eles faziam. Passou um tempo e o Kakashi descobriu e se ofereceu para me ensinar a arte ninja, nunca fui muito boa em fazer as coisas normais para mulheres.

-Eu posso te ensinar se quiser – Falei sorrindo imaginando como deveria ser difícil ser mulher nesse meio.

-Não acho que eu vou me casar – Disse Haruka baixando o rosto e eu novamente sorri.

-A Tenten dizia a mesma coisa, mas isso é só ladainha – Falei com calma enquanto tricotava – Toda mulher um dia quer casar, ter sua própria casa e seus filhos.

-Toda regra tem sua exceção – Resmungou Haruka e eu gargalhei recebendo um olhar carrancudo dela.

-Minha senhora – Chamou Karen sempre com a cara feia – Sua mãe chegou.

-Minha mãe? - Perguntei completamente chocada.

-Sim _minha senhora – _Respondeu Karen e eu levantei uma sobrancelha e Karen saiu sem mais dizer nada.

-Não gosto dela – Falou Haruka e eu sorri.

-Ela é só uma mal amada – Resmunguei levantando. Fazia tempo que eu não via a minha mãe, desde o casamento da Ino e de lembrar que ela ainda não conhecia os netos.

-Espero que você não se incomode de me oferecer abrigo antes da minha partida para o País da Água – Disse minha mãe tirando sua capa de viagem.

-Claro que não – Falei com calma e um sorriso para lá de falso estampando no rosto – A viagem foi agradável?

-Nada naquele maldito país é agradável – Disse Sayume e eu podia imaginar o inferno que ela provocou em Suna.

-Maya, mostre os aposentos da minha Okaa-san – Mandei e uma criada a acompanhou e eu massageei minhas têmporas tentando fazer a minha irritação diminuísse – Haruka, você pode se mudar amanhã se quiser.

-Vai ser ótimo, to morando em uma pensão até então – Disse Haruka fazendo bico e eu sorri ao me lembrar que ela era mais velha que eu.

-Quem chegou? - Perguntou Sasuke surgindo pelo quintal todo sujo de lama.

-A minha Okaa-san – Respondi revirando os olhos enquanto chegava o seu estado – O que aconteceu com você?

-Treinando com o Itachi...uma forma de passar a sua irritação – Respondeu Sasuke e eu sorri – O que a sua Okaa-san está fazendo aqui?

-Ela vez uma parada antes de ir para casa – Respondi sorrindo enquanto curava os pequenos cortes que havia no seu rosto e braços – Ele tava bem irritado não?

-Um pouquinho mais que o normal – Disse Sasuke pegando a minha mão beijando meu pulso e a palma da minha mão – O Kakashi está atrás de você, Haruka.

Eu olhei para o lado e vi a minha dama de companhia corada e foi a minha vez de ficar envergonhada. Não era de hoje que eu sabia que quando o Sasuke estava por perto eu perdia completamente a noção de tempo e espaço.

-Eu vou atrás dele – Disse Haruka saindo de perto da gente quase correndo o que fez corar ainda mais.

-Senhora, chegou um mensageiro do País da Terra que quer vê-la – Disse uma criada e eu e o Sasuke fomos ver o que estava acontecendo.

-Uchiha-san – Cumprimentou o mensageiro fazendo referencia – Uchiha-hime.

Eu pequei o pergaminho surpresa o abrindo de uma maneira que permitia que o Sasuke também o lesse. A mensagem fora escrita as pressas pela rainha do país. Pelo que estava escrito era praticamente suplicava minha ida até lá para curar sua filha que devia ter a idade dos meus bebes.

-Você vai me deixar ir? - Perguntei com olhares suplicantes. Eu sabia que infelizmente poderia perder a festa de noivado da Tenten, mas eu não podia recusar ajuda a uma criança porque eu sabia a dor de ver seu filho doente.

-Claro que sim. Vá arrumar suas coisas que vou montar uma guarda para a sua segurança – Falou Sasuke com calma.

-Diz a Tenten que eu sinto muito – Falei quando o abracei para me despedir.

-Ela vai entender – Disse Sasuke com calma beijando meus lábios com carinho – Tenha cuidado.

-Eu vou ter – Falei o beijando de novo – Te amo.

-Vou sentir falta da Okaa-san – Disse Lin me abraçando com os olhinhos cheios de lágrimas – Lembra de trazer um presente para mim ta?

-Lembro sim querida – Falei a soltando e abraçando o Saturo – Tome conta da Lin ta?

-Sim senhora – Falou o meu menino e abracei o Itachi.

-Cuidado com a kunoichi – Mandou ele revirando os olhos me fazendo rir.

-Eu volto logo meus amores – Falei com o coração doendo em vê-los para trás. Era difícil deixá-los e eu tinha a péssima sensação de que algo ruim iria acontecer.

**N/a: Ola meus amores!!**

**Sim! Eu sei que demorei, mas é que esses tempos foram uma loucura. Machuquei o pé Deus sabe onde. Minha irmã foi internada com suspeita de apendicite, mas ta bem e não era, e até pro ENADE eu fui sorteada. Mas, voltei.**

**Amaya-chan--** _Ola querida!!_

_Fico muito feliz em saber que a fic ta agradando...não tem coisa melhor para um autor_

_Espero que continue gostando_

**Anny SUH-- **_Ola querida!!!_

_hoho_

_Adoro o Sasuke e a Sakura demonstrando os sentimentos deles_

_*-*_

_huahuahuahauha_

_Esse casal promete e muito. Adoro casais com certos problemas de convivência, mas sem passar muito dos limites se não fica cansativo, mas serio essa é minha primeira fic com o Itachi com grande participação_

_huahuahauh_

_admito eu também odeio a Sayume, mas finalmente ela deixou os dois e vamos ver o que acontece né?_

_Bom...espero mesmo que goste desse capítulo_

**Mary-chan-- **_Ola querida!!_

_Fico muito feliz que esteja gostando_

**Thais--** _huahauhauahuahuah_

_Seja muito bem vinda por aqui também_

_Pode deixar que eu não abandono mesmooo_

**Taty--** _Ola querida!!_

_Fico muito feliz que você esteja gostando e agora vai acontecer muitas coisinhas._

_Espero que goste desse capítulo também._

**Bom...tenho algumas novidades que acredito que vocês podem gostar.**

**A primeira é que postei uma short muito fofinha que ta concorrendo no "Torneio Sakura no Ai" que se chama "Meu doce clichê" e ta no meu perfil. Quem quiser da uma olhadinha.**

**Segundo é que eu to precisando de ajuda. Como acho que todos sabem só assisti o anime até a terceira temporada e olhe lá então realmente não consigo escrever cenas de ação e to precisando de uma no próximo capítulo. Então quem se interessar em me ajudar entre em contato comigo ou por review ou por e-mail ou pelo meu MSN (l u a _ m l a v h o t m a i l. c o m) é só tirar os espaços e colocar o arroba.**

**E terceiro a fic agora será postada de quinze em quinze dias, ou seja, o próximo poste será dia 25/11 e espero receber muitas reviews**

**=*****

**Até o próximo.**

**10/11/2009**


	10. Dor

**Meio Amargo**

**Capítulo 9-- Dor**

Ino vagava pelos corredores do palácio de vidro com calma. Era verdade que se sentiu imensamente aliviada por se ver livre da sufocante presença materna, mas era quase impossível não se sentir sozinha.

-Algum problema? - Perguntou Gaara aparecendo do nada por alguma das portas e Ino gritou levando a mão ao peito – Desculpe, eu não queria assustá-la.

Ino olhou para o marido com os olhos azuis brilhando de ternura. Ela sabia que Gaara não era bom em demonstrar seus sentimentos, mas ele se esforçava tanto para agradá-la. Não podia negar que ele era muitas vezes bruto, mas ao pedir desculpas seu rosto corava em um tom discreto que fazia seu coração descompassar.

-Não foi sua culpa – Falou Ino sorrindo se aproximando com calma do marido que a observava com cautela – Eu estava perdida em pensamentos.

Gaara observou o sorriso lento que surgiu no rosto da loira e quando ela estava perto o suficiente ele passou seu braço lentamente pela cintura fina a atraindo para seus braços aspirando o perfume adocicado da esposa.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? - Perguntou Ino preocupada afundando as mãos nos cabelos curtos e ruivos do esposo.

-Nós vamos pra Konoha – Disse Gaara e Ino sentiu um forte arrepio subir por sua coluna com aquela voz tão rouca sussurrada ao pé de seu ouvido.

-Konoha? - Perguntou Ino surpresa.

-Bom, eu vou ter que ir até lá resolver alguns problemas de Estado e queria levar você para você não se sentir tão sozinha – Explicou Gaara todo sem graça me fazendo rir com carinho.

-Você é o melhor esposo que uma mulher poderia pedir – Exclamou Ino sorrindo abertamente aproximando seu rosto do marido que sorriu antes de cortar a distância que o separava de Ino.

Seus lábios tocaram os dela com delicadeza, ele sempre tinha medo de machucá-la. Ino apertou o abraço se deliciando com o contato. Ele aprofundou o beijo se deliciando com os gemidos que a mesma soltava sem ao menos perceber. Gaara sabia que não merecia aquilo, mas adorava a sensação terna que sentia pela pequena loira.

-Brigada Gaara, eu sinto muita falta da minha irmã – Falou Ino acariciando o rosto de Gaara que ficou um tanto corado com a reação meiga da esposa.

-Eu só tenho que resolver alguns problemas – Murmurou Gaara tentado mostrar que não havia nada de muito espetacular naquilo que havia feito.

-Mas, mesmo assim pensou em mim e brigada Gaara – Disse Ino sorrindo da tentativa frustrada do marido de menosprezar seu próprio ato.

-Vá logo arrumar suas malas, quero sair ainda hoje de Suna – Disse Gaara saindo do abraço e a loira vez um sim com a cabeça e logo saiu quase correndo escada a cima.

*** * ***

Neji abriu a porta silenciosamente apreciando a imagem rara de sua esposa que penteava os cabelos lentamente como se aquilo fosse um ritual.

A conversa que havia tido com Hanabi ainda martelava em seu ouvido como uma melodia cansada. Será que Hinata realmente acreditava que ele não sentia nenhum carinho por ela? Tudo bem, ele sabia que não era a pessoa que realmente mostrasse seus sentimentos, mas nunca havia sido grosso com ela... E também nunca a havia falado alguma palavra de carinho.

-Boa noite – Cumprimentou Hinata finalmente percebendo a presença do marido no quarto.

-Desculpa a demora – Disse Neji se permitindo mover-se e entrar completamente no quarto.

-Aconteceu algum problema? - Perguntou Hinata o observando através do espelho.

-O Kazekage de Suna está vindo até Konoha e pelo jeito a algo muito serio acontecendo – Respondeu Neji engolindo a resposta mal-educada que estava na ponta da sua língua. Talvez Hanabi tivesse razão. Talvez fosse possível ser um marido terno e um ninja feroz.

-Uma nova guerra? - Perguntou Hinata parando de trançar os cabelos e virando para encará-lo alarmada.

-Não acredito que seja tão serio – Disse Neji com um pequeno sorriso querendo acalma-la. Ele sabia que a guerra não havia sido fácil para nenhum habitante de Konoha.

-Assim espero – Falou Hinata sorrindo surpresa diante a mudança sutil no comportamento do marido – Brigada Neji.

-Pelo que? - Perguntou o homem tirando de forma displicente a parte de cima do seu kimono.

-Por me acalmar – Respondeu Hinata voltando a trabalhar em seus longos cabelos.

-Hinata – Chamou Neji tentando pensar no que diria. Em seus pensamentos tudo era tão fácil – Você, bem...realmente acha que eu não gosto de você?

-Oh! Eu não sei, Neji – Respondeu Hinata deixando novamente de se ocupar com o cabelo para encará-lo.

-Não sabe o que responder ou não sabe se eu detenho por ti carinho? - Perguntou Neji sentindo um aperto tomar o seu coração.

-Não sei se você detém algum carinho a mais do que de primo por mim – Respondeu Hinata tentando passar uma calma que nunca sentiria. Era difícil saber que nunca seria amada por Neji. Nunca havia querido um casamento de conveniência, apesar de ser o comum, e quando se viu comprometida com Neji sentiu seu coração se aquecer. Mal sabendo que esse seria o seu mais terrível tormento.

-Vem cá – Chamou Neji e Hinata mesmo assustada preferiu se aproximar – Eu sei que eu não sou o melhor marido que uma mulher poderia pedir e que não demonstro meus sentimentos, mas eu detenho um grande carinho por você, Hinata.

-Eu sei que sim, você viveu a vida inteira comigo, Neji, era impossível não sentir nem carinho por mim – Falou Hinata tentando prender as lágrimas que queriam sair.

-Não foi isso que eu quis dizer, Hinata – Falou Neji querendo se bater por não saber como dizer a sua esposa que gosta dela – Hina, eu sinto bem mais que carinho de primo por você.

-Porque você faz isso comigo? - Perguntou Hinata sem saber o que pensar daquela declaração. Ela não queria ficar novamente esperançosa.

-Porque eu quero começar de novo – Respondeu Neji com calma – Quero ter um casamento real com você. Quero que você se sinta amada em meus braços.

-Está falando serio? Eu, eu não quero me iludir com falsas promessas – Disse Hinata quase se derretendo envergonhada com o desejo que tinha que Neji a tomasse em seus braços e a fizesse esquecer tudo que já se passou.

-Mais serio do que nunca antes – Disse Neji a puxando pra si fazendo com que ela sentasse no seu colo. Ele sentia tanta falta daquele contato. Encostou o nariz em seu pescoço aspirando com delicadeza o perfume que desprendia da sua tez branca e delicada. Sua mão que estava na sua nuca foi descendo lentamente por sua coluna apreciando a tremor do corpo dela – É tarde demais Hina?

Ela abriu a boca pra falar, mas os carinhos de Neji fizeram com que não conseguisse completar realmente um pensamento. Sua mão continuava a acariciar sua cintura com seu dedão fazendo pequenos círculos a fazendo morder seu lábio com força para não soltar o gemido que brotou do seu interior. A posição que estava era tão excitante e inocente ao mesmo tempo.

-É tarde demais para nós, Hinata? - Perguntou Neji e seu tom rouco era uma promessa intima que ela queria que fossem reais.

-Não – Respondeu Hinata com uma firmeza que a surpreendeu.

*** * ***

**Narrado por Sakura**

-Permita-me falar uma coisa, Sakura-sama – Pediu Haruka em um tom bem falso de submissão.

-Permissão consentida, Senhorita – Falei com calma. Era a nossa primeira parada e mesmo que a viajem estivesse sendo tranqüila a companhia da sua mãe não era lá muito agradável.

-A sua mãe é insuportável – Constatou Haruka e eu não contive a gargalhada que estava presa na minha garganta – Espero não tê-la ofendida.

-De forma alguma, Haruka, isso já constatei a um bom tempo – Falei me sentindo bem em quebrar a tensão que eu sentia. Eu não me afastava de Konoha desde o meu casamento.

-Oh! Sua adolescência deve ter sido insuportável – Comentou Haruka sorrindo.

-Você nem pode imaginar. Desde os doze eu vivo no castelo me preparando para casar com o primogênito dos Uchiha, mas não passei muito tempo com minha mãe. A Tsunade-sama me ensinava os deveres de dama. A minha Okaa-san sempre preferiu a minha irmã mais nova – Falei com calma enquanto comia um pedaço de pão.

-Você deveria ter casado com o Itachi? - Perguntou Haruka e eu sorri ao percebe que só ouviu até a parte do primogênito.

-Sim, mas ele foi dado como morto – Respondi com calma.

-Mas, ele está vivo e o contrato do seu casamento pode ser anulado – Disse Haruka pensativa e dessa vez eu tive que ri.

-Haruka, eu sei que o Itachi é bem apessoado e apesar de tudo é uma ótima pessoa, mas eu amo o meu Sasuke e nada no mundo me convenceria de me separar dele – Falei com calma sorrindo – Eu sei que para você eu parece mais intima do que deveria ser uma cunhada. Mas, se você adiou os castigos dele eu o salvei quando chegou quase morto a Konoha. Isso cria vínculos.

-Então...

-Nunca poderia acontecer nada, Haruka, o carinho que eu sinto por Itachi é completamente fraternal, eu amo demais meu marido – Falei com calma.

-Olha! Não que isso me importe ta? - Disse Haruka depois de um tempo e eu tive que ri.

-É claro que não – Falei com delicadeza voltando a entrar na carruagem ao lado da minha Okaa-san enquanto a Haruka se sentava na nossa frente.

-Serviçais devem ir fora da carruagem – Observou Sayume olhando quase com repudio para a mulher que se sentava ao seu lado.

-A Haruka é bem mais do que uma servente. Ela é minha dama de companhia e minha proteção – Falei com calma rezando que Haruka se controlasse. Já estávamos próximas do País da Água. Então logo, logo a viajem ficaria mais tranqüila.

E quando chegamos à nossa parada não pude não sorrir ao ser abraçada por meu pai. Já fazia tanto temo que não o via. Acredito que desde o meu casamento. E ele parecia tão interessado em saber sobre os seus netos e não nos deixou partir aquela noite e como em um universo alternativo me vi deitada na minha antiga cama de solteira.

Quando a madrugada se fez alta me remexia de um lado a outro tentando pegar no sono sem obter muito sucesso. Era difícil dormir sem sentir o calor e a segurava que os braços do Sasuke me faziam sentir. O seu cheiro ou sua voz rouca ao meu ouvido depois de fazer amor. Fechei os olhos implorando que o sono viesse. Mas, a falta era grande de mais.

Isso a lembrança risonha da Lin ou a falsa sabedoria do Saturo. Doía ficar longe dos três. Doía muito ficar sem longe do país que chamava de lar. E era ainda mais difícil estar de volta ao lugar que havia crescido.

Levantou cansada de rodar no coxão e levantei andando pelo quarto vendo que tudo estava da mesma forma que havia deixado e decidida a fazer algo útil me guiei até o guarda-roupa olhando meus kimonos antigos e sorri da idéia de procurar meus antigos brinquedos para entregar a Lin. Ela com certeza adoraria sua bonecas e antigos e belos leques.

Fui remexendo no meu armário separando as coisas que seriam importantes para mostrar para Lin. E foi mais ou menos assim que encontrei o meu antigo diário. Sorri relendo meus antigos pensamentos de quando me descobri noiva ou quando imaginava coisas terríveis sobre o meu noivo, mas o que me alegrou foi encontrar antigas receitas de remédios que a Tsunade me ensinará quando eu era mais nova e com cuidado o coloquei na bolsa.

Como imaginei não dormi nada já que assim que me dei por satisfeita pela procura o sol já nascia e era hora de voltar para estrada. Minha mãe não apareceu para se despedir e isso não foi uma surpresa. Abracei meu pai com força reafirmando o convite para ele visitar Konoha e conhecer os netos. Eu sabia que ele se sentia sozinho agora que a Ino morava em Suna.

-Identifiquem-se – Mandou um guarda na entrada da cidade principal do País da Terra.

-Comitiva de Uchiha Sakura, hime de Konoha – Disse Haruka em tom claro e firme e as portas foram abertas permitindo a nossa visão do gracioso País da Terra e por um segundo minha saudade foi levemente aplacada. Era impossível não se deixar deslumbrar com as belezas naturais desse país.

-Uchiha-sama eu fico agradecido por ter aceito o meu pedido – Falou um homem alto e relativamente bonito que parecia ser um pouco mais novo que o Sasuke. Seus cabelos eram raspados, mas isso era justamente seu charme. Seus olhos eram azuis-celestes que pareciam vibrar de modo melancólico. Seu corpo era forte e ele com certeza era imponente – Eu sou Toya o rei do País da Terra.

-Não é necessário agradecer senhor – Falei sorrindo com calma.

-Chame-me de Toya – Falou o homem me presenteando com um sorriso gentil – Eu tive o prazer de servir ao lado do seu marido na guerra e me considero um amigo.

-Então me chame de Sakura, por favor – Falei com calma acenando para Haruka trazer meu material onde contêm todas as ervas que acredito que seriam necessárias.

-Eu vou levá-la até a minha pequena Aya – Falou o rei andando pelo corredor entrando por um quarto que me lembrava terrivelmente o de Lin – Essa é minha esposa Tomoyo.

-Fico muito agradecida que tenha vindo – Falou Tomoyo e eu vi ali não uma rainha agradecida e sim uma mãe desesperada.

-Posso vê-la? - Perguntei e ela assentiu e eu me sentei ao lado da pequena de cabelos castanhos curtos e pele extremamente pálida. Aproximei minha mão na sua testa sentindo que sua febre está alta – Quais foram os seus sintomas além da febre?

-Ela começou sentindo-se tonta e enjoada. Eu pensei que fosse só uma gripe, mas ela vomitou e isso foi se repetindo até que ela vomitou sangue – Explicou a mãe e isso me preocupou – Sua febre não baixa e ela passa pouco tempo acordada.

Concentrei meu chakra nas mãos e comecei a examiná-la. Seu coração batia baixo e isso me preocupou terrivelmente. E quando minhas mãos chegaram a altura do seu estomago senti algo diferente. Peguei uma pequena agulha e furei seu dedo em um golpe rápido e superficial ignorando o grito involuntário da mãe. Coloquei a gota de sangue em um pergaminho mais branco e grosso que o normal e abri a minha maleta.

-O que está acontecendo? - Perguntou Toya verbalizando sua preocupação, mas continuei o meu trabalho.

-Eu preciso ter certeza de algo – Falei com calma acrescentando algumas gotas no sangue da menina e quando a solução ficou azul mordi o lábio – A Aya foi envenenada.

-Oh Kami-sama – Disse Tomoyo começando a chorar.

-Calma. Não é um veneno de ação raiva e é facilmente reversível – Falei pegando uma cunha e começando a preparar o antídoto.

-Você acredita que essa situação foi premeditada? - Perguntou Toya perdendo a amabilidade da voz e eu podia entender.

-Eu não posso responder com total certeza, mas ela costuma brincar perto da floresta que vi ao redor do castelo? - Perguntei acrescentando água e diluindo a receita.

-Sim – Respondeu Tomoyo temerosa.

-Bom, esse tipo de veneno costumada nascer nas beiradas das florestas e seu fruto é de uma cor rosada bem chamativa. Talvez ela tenha comido pensando ser suculento – Falei erguendo a sua cabeça e fazendo ela engolir toda a solução – Eu posso mostrar qual é e vocês arrancam os que podem estar ao seu alcance.

-Ela vai ficar bem não é? - Perguntou Tomoyo e eu sorri apertando a sua mão com carinho. Eu não conseguiria me imaginar sentindo essa dor sem desabar.

-Vai ficar completamente bem. Ela vai ter que tomar essa solução de doze em doze horas e acredito que amanhã de tarde ela já vai estar acordada e provavelmente querendo sair para brincar – Respondi sorrindo e a ensinei a fazer a solução explicando com calma cada erva e cada medida necessária.

-Muito obrigada, Sakura – Disse Tomoyo e eu a deixei sozinha seguindo o Toya até o jardim. Não foi difícil encontrar as frutinhas e em poucos minutos vários guardas faziam o trabalho de arrancá-las.

-Acredito que queira descansar agora – Disse Toya e eu fiz um breve sim com a cabeça. A noite não dormida exigia reposição e assim que deitei na cama dormi.

*** * ***

**Narrado por Sasuke**

Lin agia como uma perfeita e pequena anfitriã e eu não tinha como não sorrir. Como, infelizmente, a Sakura teve que viajar deveria ser papel da Karen como governanta receber os convidados do noivado que ocorreria essa noite, mas a Lin não permitiu.

Todos que entravam sorriam maravilhados com a pequena e nem o meu Otou-san conseguiu se fingir de indiferente. Não havia como resisti a doçura de Lin e a minha Okaa-san estava mais que orgulhosa.

-O ego da Lin vai explodir – Comentou Saturo em tom baixo e eu sorri passando a mão pelos seus cabelos. Naruto que estava do seu outro lado gargalhou e Tenten o beliscou. Realmente não eramos o grupo mais homogêneo, mas com certeza o mais relaxado da noite e ao pensar nisso a saudade constante que Sakura me fazia se fez presente com mais força.

Ela tinha demorado tanto para organizar cada detalhe daquela festa que a mesma não ficava completa sem ela. Virei a cabeça observando a irmã dela e não era difícil perceber que ela idolatrava o marido, mas o mesmo me observava.

Fiz um pequeno gesto de cumprimento e ele inclinou a cabeça para o jardim e eu entendi que ele precisava falar comigo. Desde que o casal havia chegado o Kazekage deixava claro que algo estava errado e vi que não podia adiar aquela conversa.

-Saturo, faça companhia para a sua irmã que eu volto daqui a alguns segundos – Falei esboçando um pequeno sorriso e ele encheu o peito parecendo orgulhoso com aquela nova posição.

Fui andando com calma e indiquei que era para ser seguido. O Gaara se inclinou para falar algo com Ino que sorriu voltando-se para Temari e ele me seguiu. Passei pela mesa dos Hyuuga's os cumprimentando e fazendo um pequeno movimento para o Neji me seguir e o mesmo o fez depois de um pequeno sorriso para Hinata que corou. E quando me vi no meu escritório senti um vento frio subir por minha coluna e estremeci.

-Uchiha-san – Cumprimentou Gaara enquanto Neji entrava de forma silenciosa na sala – Sinto, mas venho com más noticias.

-O que aconteceu? - Perguntei sem muita paciência para conversas gentis.

-Vocês, é claro, se recordam que usamos o País Vermelho como lugar onde prenderíamos os presos de guerra – Disse Gaara e comecei a perceber que essa conversa não seria nada agradável – Ontem chegou a noticia que 20 dos piores homens fugiram e aparentemente estão vindo para Konoha.

-Era só o que faltava – Falei passando a mão pelo cabelo.

-Uma festa de noivado é uma ótima distração para um ataque de vingança – Disse Neji externalizando os meus mais terríveis pensamentos.

-Foi esse o meu medo quando a Ino me lembrou do convite – Falou Gaara em tom baixo como se envergonha-se por falar da esposa.

-Sakura-sama vem quando do País da Terra? - Perguntou Neji e eu senti um medo tomar conta de mim.

-Ela passaria essa noite no País da Terra então está em segurança – Respondeu Itachi aparecendo na porta do escritório – O que faremos, Sasuke?

-Não podemos cancelar se não seria suspeito – Falei sentando completamente aliviado por saber que não precisava me preocupar com a Sakura – Avisaremos a todos os ninjas com cautela para não provocar pânico. Eu aviso ao Naruto.

Saímos da sala em silêncio e os convidados não notaram o nosso afastamento, mas é claro que Naruto me olhava ansioso como se especulasse o que havia acontecido.

-Conta – Pediu ansioso quando me coloquei ao seu lado na entrada.

-Vinte prisioneiros fugiram do País Vermelho e estão vindo ao que parece para Konoha – Falei em tom baixo para que apenas ele escutasse – Alerta total.

A festa foi se passando sem maiores problemas e sorri ao ver a Lin dançando. Ela era mesmo uma pequena princesinha. O Saturo permanecia ao meu lado e do Itachi imitando os nossos movimentos e eu sabia o quanto a Sakura ficaria orgulhosa.

E foi quando senti chakras se aproximando com rapidez. E olhei para Itachi para dá as ordens de segurança.

-Otou-san, tem gente se aproximando – Falou Saturo me olhando assustado.

-Saturo, eu vou te dá uma missão muito importante. Nós vamos começar a evacuar os convidados para dentro da casa e quero que você cuide para que eles não saiam de lá e que sua irmã fique sempre em segurança – Falei com calma me ajoelhando para que seus olhos ficassem na mesma altura que os seus.

-Mas, pai eu posso lutar – Disse Saturo e fechei minhas feições.

-Qual é a primeira regra de um bom ninja? - Perguntei acariciando seus cabelos.

-Não contestar uma ordem – Respondeu Saturo e eu beijei sua testa.

-Agora vai – Falei e ele foi entrando junto com os outros candidatos e ativei o meu sharingan e me coloquei em posição de ataque.

-A Tenten insiste em ficar aqui – Falou Naruto irritado se colocando ao meu lado.

-Ela nunca vai deixar de ser uma kunoichi, Naruto – Falei sabendo que isso não mudaria. A Tenten não era como o Saturo que ficava no lugar mais seguro. Ela era como a Sakura, não dispensava uma boa briga.

Só que não deu tempo para o Naruto me responder. Eles atacaram. Eles nos cercaram aplicando golpes de espada junto a uma velocidade que me surpreendeu, a final eles estavam presos sem treinar. E com certeza não eram apenas vinte. Com meu sharingan me desviava com facilidade, mas alguns golpes eu não conseguia escapar.

O sons de gritos se mesclavam com o choque entre as lâminas. Estava completamente focado já que não era um contra um era pelo menos três contra um. Os cortes que antes eram poucos foram aumentando de freqüência e eles foram se tornando mais profundos e isso estava me irritando. Eu não passei quatro anos em uma guerra para sucumbir justamente agora.

-Itachi – Chamei e ele pulou pelos meus ombros ultrapassando sua espada pelo peito a arrancando sem dó.

Sorri de lado me mostrando superior. Era uma lei básica não subestimar um inimigo, mas também é obvio que nunca deveremos mostrar fraqueza.

-A hime só vai ter seu corpo para chorar Uchiha, mas eu a consolo direitinho – Falou o loiro que estava na minha frente e eu sorri presunçoso.

-Desculpe, a Sakura não sabe o caminho até o inferno – Falei aumentando a minha velocidade de ataque não lhe dando a chance de defender todos os meus movimentos e com um sorriso sádico o perfurei com minha espada o deixando cair sem pena.

-Esse é meu irmãozinho – Disse Itachi e parecia até que ele estava se divertindo.

A batalha estava quase acabada e poucos ainda permaneciam em pé. Encostei a espada no chão respirando com dificuldade sentindo o meu cansaço e a ardência dos meus ferimentos.

-NÃO!! - Gritou Naruto e me voltei na sua direção me preparando para correr, mas o que vi me paralisou. Não podia ser. Não ela. Não a Tenten.

**N/a: Lembrando que não sigo horário de verão ainda estou no dia certo**

**Éé**

**Tão feliz comigo mesmo**

**Huhuahauhauhauhauha**

**Bom, desde já peço desculpas por essa cena de luta. Avisei que não sabia escrever muito bem ação, mas...espero que a aturem**

**Julia S.S-- **_Ola querida!!_

_Nossa realmente por aqui hein senhorita??_

_Hoho_

_Muito obrigada mesmo pela consideração...é muito, muito importante mesmo para um autora saber que suas histórias estão agradando. Então desde já obrigada._

_Huahauhauahuahuahuah_

_Já desisti de fazer cenas de lutas, mas espero que essa fique pelo menos passável._

_Assim, eu tava pensando no comecinho de uma, mas ainda to amadurecendo os projetos_

_Espero que goste do capítulo_

**Taty-- **_Ola querida!!_

_Tudo sim e contigo??_

_Huahuahuahauha_

_Adoro deixar o suspense no ar..._

_Olha tentei seguir sua dica, mas não sei se deu muito certo não..._

_Mas, espero que goste_

**Bom...próximo poste: 10/12**

**Espero reviews ta???**

**=****

**Até o próximo.**

**25/11/2009**


	11. Luto

**Meio amargo**

**Capítulo 10-- Luto**

**Narrado por Sakura**

A dor que eu sentia no meu peito oprimia até mesmo a minha respiração. Eu sabia que algo ruim tinha acontecido mesmo antes de passar pelos portões de Konoha. Eu havia tido um pressentido isso e rezei para que nada ocorresse com a Lin ou com o Saturo como qualquer outra mãe faria, mas se eu tivesse rezado em seu nome isso teria acontecido? Se tivessem cancelado a festa de noivado ou se não tivesse tantas mulher e crianças para proteger isso teria acontecido? Se a Tenten deixasse pelo menos que a protegessem e não proteger isso teria acontecido?

-Sakura-sama! Sakura-sama! Eu juro que eu fiz tudo que eu podia para salvá-la – Falou Hanabi aos prantos e eu fiz um pequeno carinho em seu rosto.

-Eu sei que você fez querida – Falei tentando controlar o tom de minha voz. Eu sabia que a minha vontade era sentar em uma cadeira e chorar até que a dor se alivie pelo menos um pouco, mas eu não podia. Eu tinha que manter minha compostura. O povo de Konoha já está assustado e eu não posso me dar ao bem prazer de desabar. Só fazia isso na intimidade do meu quarto.

-Onde está o Naruto? - Perguntei preocupada não querendo ver mais um corpo.

-Foi atrás de vingança – Respondeu Itachi com sua voz desprovida de emoção – O Sasuke foi atrás dele para não ter um segundo funeral.

-E o Kazekage? - Perguntou Sakura percebendo que Ino estava ajudando aos que sofreram com os nervos.

-Foi com o Neji atrás do outro que fugiu – Respondeu Itachi com calma – Eu estava esperando você chegar e ir ajudar o Sasuke a conter o Naruto.

-MAMÃE!! - Gritou Lin pulando nos braços da mãe buscando consolo – O Saturo me protegeu, mas não está aqui.

-Calma meu amor – Pedi beijando os seus cabelos com carinho e olhando para o Itachi preocupado – Itachi, por favor, vai atrás do Saturo e leva a Haruka para trazê-lo de volta a Konoha.

-Tudo bem – Falou Itachi depois de certa hesitação. Eu sabia que isso seria difícil para ambos, mas a rixa entre eles era a menor de minhas preocupações.

*** * ***

Eles corriam com pressa sentindo o chakra de Saturo e mais longe três chakras poderosos. Itachi tentava não se preocupar e quando viu o Saturo o segurou pela gola e ela se voltou para encará-lo.

-Para onde você vai? Quer matar sua Okaa-san do coração? - Perguntou Itachi irritado com seus olhos brilhando com o sharingan e a irritação deu lugar à surpresa quando viu os olhos vermelhos do sobrinho – Desde quando o sharingan se fez presente?

-Desde hoje – Respondeu o menino tentando se soltar – Eu tenho que ir ajudar o meu Otou-san.

-Quais foram às ordens do Sasuke? - Perguntou Itachi entre irritado e orgulhoso.

-A Lin já está em segurança – Resmungou Saturo e Itachi sorriu de leve.

-Mas a sua mãe precisa e muito de você – Disse Itachi e os olhos do menino voltaram ao normal.

-A Okaa-san está bem? - Perguntou Saturo e Itachi podia ver a crianças que ele devia ser em seus olhos.

-Está precisando saber que você está perfeitamente bem – Disse Itachi o soltando passando a mãos pelos cabelos da criança – Agora volte para casa com a Haruka.

-Cuida do meu Otou-san e do Naruto-nii-san – Pediu Saturo antes de aceitar voltar para casa – A minha Okaa-san ta mesmo bem não é?

-Ta sim, querido – Disse Haruka ainda espantada com a maneira que o Itachi tratou a criança. Ela baixou a velocidade para acompanhar o do menino e quando chegou percebeu que a sala já estava vazia e Sakura pegou o menino no colo o abraçando com força e um amor que era além de sua imaginação.

-Oh meu querido! - Falou Sakura beijando o rosto infantil. Ela o abraçou novamente antes que mandasse o mesmo ir dormir – Haruka, você pode ir dormir...foi um dia muito longo.

-Tudo bem, Sakura-sama – Disse Haruka e Sakura foi se arrastando escada a cima. Tirou seu kimono e tomou um banho aproveitando a água que as criadas lá tinham deixado. Deitou-se na cama nua se aconchegando nos lençóis e se permitiu desabar.

Uma, duas, três e ela perdeu a conta. As lágrimas molhavam o rosto e encharcava o travesseiro da cama. Só que a dor da perda não passava. Era sufocante. Dolorido. E mais lágrimas. E quando os soluços se fizeram presente sentiu um corpo se juntar ao seu.

-Shii – Sussurrou Sasuke a puxando para si oferecendo o seu carinho e calor. Ele sabia que Sakura precisava do seu consolo. Assim como Naruto havia precisado a alguns minutos. Afundou o rosto no cabelo de Sakura sentindo o seu cheiro esquecendo-se que fedia a sangue e morte.

-Você está machucado – Constatou Sakura depois de quase meia hora tempo que demorou a reencontrar a sua voz.

-Não precisa se preocupar – Sussurrou Sasuke em tom baixo tentando não demonstrar o quanto estava afetado com sua nudez.

-Deixa eu cuidar de você – Pediu Sakura e Sasuke mordeu o lábio preocupada com ela enquanto ficava de pé e tirava o seu kimono de festa arruinado e se sentou na banheira de água fria antes usada por Sakura.

A mulher levantou da cama passando as mãos pelo rosto o secando e com a esponja começou a lavar os ombros do marido curando os ferimentos ocasionais. Lavou toda as costas com cuidado e mudando de posição lavou o peito curando mais ferimentos.

-Eu preciso me perder em você – Murmurou Sasuke e a rosada entrou com cuidado na banheira o beijando com desejo.

-Me faz esquecer de tudo, Sasuke-kun – Pediu Sakura e ele fez.

*** * ***

**Quatro meses depois**

-Eu já disse que não vou mudar a minha opinião sobre isso – Falou Itachi observando o pai sem demonstrar nenhum sentimento.

-Itachi, você sabe mais do que qualquer um que você como mais velho é o herdeiro ao trono e o Sasuke como mais novo é o guerreiro que deve aumentar a família – Falou Fukago em tom calmo.

-E o senhor sabe que o Sasuke no tempo que eu passei fora se tornou o melhor herdeiro de Konoha – Disse Itachi começando a se irritar com essa conversa – Eu sou muito mais útil como guerreiro. Além do que a Sakura está a altura de substituir a Okaa-san.

-Você sabe que não é possível – Disse Fukago, mas mesmo indo contra a tradição ele sabia que o mais velho estava certo.

-Você sabe que é – Falou Itachi sorrindo de leve fazendo uma pequena saudação, mas antes que fechasse a porta escutou seu nome sendo pronunciado pelo pai.

-Itachi, você pode até renunciar ser o herdeiro, mas não fugirá de um casamento – Falou Fukago e dessa vez mostrou que não ia dá margem a discussão.

Itachi fechou a porta irritado e foi andando até a casa do irmão mais novo. Foi para a sala encontrando o Saturo brincando com soldadinhos de madeira, Lin servindo chá a suas bonecas de porcelana e Sakura bordando.

-Consegui – Falou Itachi se sentando na frente da cunhada que levantou a vista para encará-lo.

-O que você conseguiu? - Perguntou Sakura laçando um pequeno sorriso para o Itachi.

-Renunciei para sempre a chance de ser um herdeiro – Respondeu Itachi sorrindo para Lin que lhe serviu o chá que sabia ser apenas água.

-Porque você fez isso? - Perguntou Sakura o olhando surpresa.

-Porque o Sasuke é o melhor para Konoha assim como você – Respondeu Itachi sorrindo para o sobrinho que prestava atenção a conversa – Só tem um problema...ele quer que eu me case.

-O Tachi vai casar com quem? - Perguntou Lin sorrindo abertamente subindo no colo do tio.

-Esse é problema minha hime...eu não sei – Falou Itachi beijando o rosto da menina fazendo cócegas nela que gargalhou animadamente.

-A Haruka é solteira – Disse Saturo sentando ao lado da mãe que sorriu.

-E o Itachi ainda é completamente são – Falou Itachi revirando os olhos – Cadê o Sasuke?

-Treinando com o Naruto – Disse Sakura e seus olhos verdes ganharam um brilho melancólico. Itachi sabia que ela ainda não havia superado a morte da Tenten.

-Então vou esperá-lo – Disse Itachi tentando mudar se assunto.

-Vou pedir a Maya para colocar mais um lugar na mesa do jantar – Disse Sakura se levantando com um pequeno sorriso.

*** * ***

-Vale lembrar que isso é apenas um treinamento – Disse Sasuke enxugando o suor da testa. Desde que a Tenten se foi Naruto extravasava a sua dor em treinamentos e nem sempre era fácil segurá-lo – Vamos jantar lá em casa.

-Hoje não – Disse Naruto com seus olhos azuis opacos – Vou treinar mais um pouco.

-Então vai comer lá alguma coisa depois – Pediu Sasuke juntando sua coisas indo correndo para Konoha deixando o loiro para trás que subiu na árvore que antes de apoiava para descansar.

-Você só pode estar louca! - Gritou um rapaz fazendo o loiro acordar e observar com cuidado o que estava acontecendo.

-Não, não estou – Disse Hanabi já chorando – Você prometeu que ia se casar comigo.

-E me tornar o que? - Perguntou o rapaz segurando o braço da menina com força – Ser mais um idiota em seu clã? Ficar obedecendo as ordens do Neji? Era apenas diversão, Hanabi! Eu vou embora para me casar com uma herdeira!

-Você me enganou – Gritou Hanabi tentando se soltar – Você me prometeu. Você tirou minha virgindade.

-Não fiz nada que você não quisesse – Falou o rapaz sorrindo maldoso – Nada que você não queira fazer agora.

-ME SOLTA – Mandou Hanabi assustada e Naruto decidiu que era hora de intervir.

-Eu pensei ter ouvido que a garota pediu que você a soltasse – Disse Naruto em um tom serio que aprendeu a usar na guerra.

-Uzumaki-san? - Questionou o menino soltando Hanabi que caiu no chão sem equilíbrio.

-Eu acho que você já está de saída, não? - Perguntou Naruto com um pequeno sorriso – E eu acho que não vou mais ver a sua cara, certo?

-Certo – Disse o rapaz saindo correndo e Naruto se voltou para ajudar Hanabi a se levantar.

-Você escutou a conversa toda – Sussurrou Hanabi quando já estava de pé.

-Eu estava dormindo na árvore – Falou Naruto tentando se desculpar.

-Não conta há ninguém o que você ouviu, por favor – Pediu Hanabi secando o rosto molhado por lágrimas.

-Eu posso pedir ao Sasuke que o force a se casar – Disse Naruto a observando com cuidado e só então percebeu que estava falando com a irmã mais nova de Hanabi.

-E ter um escândalo? - Perguntou Hanabi limpando a roupa.

-Você precisa se casar de qualquer maneira – Disse Naruto e a menina revirou os olhos – Você pode está grávida!

-Isso eu já sei – Falou Hanabi mal-humorada – Mas, diga-me! Que homem se casaria com uma mulher que não é mais pura?

-Um homem sem esperanças – Respondeu Naruto depois de um tempo – Case-se comigo.

-Como é? - Perguntou Hanabi em choque.

-Você precisa de um sobrenome e eu preciso de algo que me faça sentir vivo novamente – Falou Naruto com calma – Eu sei que no momento não posso ser a melhor companhia, mas case-se comigo.

-Você vai se arrepender disso...e se eu tiver um filho? - Perguntou Hanabi sem saber o que pensar.

-Então vai ser meu filho – Disse Naruto – Eu não posso te prometer romance ou um amor para a vida inteira, mas posso te oferecer um lar.

-Eu quero um lar com você – Disse Hanabi sabendo que não tinha mais tanta escolha.

**N/a: Ola meus amores!!**

**Nossa desculpa o atraso, mas é que a gripe me pegou de jeito e não consegui digitar o capítulo a tempo...desculpa mesmo.**

**Taty-- **_Ola querida!_

_Nossa fico muito feliz que tenha gostado do capítulo_

_Oh amore!_

_Brigada mesmo..._

_Espero que goste desse capítulo tbm_

**Tetee-- **_Oi!!_

_Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado da fic_

_Espero que goste desse capítulo_

**Bruh-- **_Ola!!_

_Hoho_

_Demorei, mas postei_

**Julia S.S-- **_Ola querida!_

_Fico feliz que por mesmo não gostando dos outros casais as cenas tenham agradado_

_Também adoro os filhos da Sakura..._

_O Saturo é mesmo um amorzinhoo_

_Huahuahauhauha_

_Tbm já levei uma espadada de plástico_

_Realmente não é algo agradável_

_Hoho_

_Espero que goste desse capítulo tbm_

**Bom...próximo poste: 27/12**

**Quero reviews ta?**

**Hoho**

**=****

**Até o próximo.**


	12. Começar de novo

**Meio Amargo**

**Capítulo 11-- Começar de novo**

**Narrado por Sasuke**

-Você fez o que? – Perguntei olhando para o Naruto chocado.

-Isso mesmo que você escutou – Respondeu Naruto parando de andar pela sala para me encarar e nos seus olhos azuis vi mais do que a tristeza sufocante de outrora.

-Mas, você tem certeza que não ta fazendo isso de modo impulsivo? – Perguntei com calma pensando no que seria melhor para ele. Eu não queria que ele saísse ainda mais magoado. Eu me preocupava demais com ele.

-Eu sei que é inesperado, mas eu preciso de alguém para mim sabe? E a Hanabi apesar de nova aceitou se casar comigo apesar de todos os meus problemas – Disse Naruto e eu preferi apenas deixar passar e rezar para que isso não o magoasse.

-Então eu te desejo felicidades – Disse com um pequeno sorriso.

-A Sakura quase surta, mas a gente não quer esperar muito tempo – Disse Naruto e eu levantei uma sobrancelha – Eu esperei da última vez e veja o que aconteceu.

-Tudo bem, vamos mudar de assunto então – Falei com calma vendo a tensão sumir de seus ombros – O Itachi abdicou o direito ao trono em meu favor.

-Ele já havia comentado comigo que ia fazer isso. Eu concordo que é o melhor para Konoha – Disse Naruto sorrindo de leve – O festival ta chegando.

-E você vai se casar no festival – Disse Sakura entrando no escritório e ela realmente parecia uma rainha com seu kimono azul-escuro com detalhes prateados.

-Como? – Perguntou Naruto surpreso.

-Eu estava no clã Hyuuga e eles estão muito felizes com o casamento – Disse Sakura fazendo um gesto displicente com a mão sorrindo de leve – Então como vocês não querem esperar eu dei a idéia de vocês casarem no festival. Tudo bem?

-Se a Hanabi aceitou – Disse Naruto sorrindo – E pra você tudo bem com esse casamento?

-Eu só quero que você seja feliz – Respondeu Sakura passando a mão de leve pelo cabelo de Naruto. Um gesto que ela normalmente fazia em Saturo.

-Eu vou ser – Afirmou Naruto e se eu não o conhecesse tão bem diria que é verdade – Tenho que ir. Fiquei de visitar a Hanabi hoje.

-O que você acha? – Perguntei fazendo um pequeno gesto para ela se aproximar mais.

-Que talvez ele consiga se recompor – Respondeu Sakura se colocando atrás de mim fazendo massagem de forma tão leve que me fez gemer de satisfação – Você sempre gosta de receber massagem.

-Só quando é você que está fazendo – Falei sorrindo e ela baixou o rosto para me beijar com carinho.

-Eu sinto falta de ficar assim com você – Sussurrou Sakura e mesmo querendo muito eu não resisti. Peguei uma de suas mãos que estava no meu ombro e a puxei de leve para sentar no meu colo. Ela sorriu de modo quase imperceptível. Passei minha mão por seu cabelo desfazendo seu penteado ao ponto de deixar seu cabelo cair solto pelos ombros. Eu adorava eles soltos.

-Eu também sento falta de ter você assim em meus braços, beijando sua boca – Murmurei entorpecido pelo seu perfume roubando seus lábios com os meus degustando seu sabor com calma. Eu não tinha pressa de ficar longe dela. Meus dedos entraram em seu cabelo espalhando o cheiro doce me fazendo aprofundar o beijo.

Sua língua estava ávida por carinho e a minha procurava a sua com uma sede que beirava ao desespero. Era como se fosse a primeira vez. Era sempre como se fosse a primeira vez com a _minha _Sakura. Seu corpo se moldava as minhas mãos e a cada curva era como voltar para o lar, de novo e de novo e de novo. Eu amava voltar ao lar.

***** **

-Que? – Perguntou Kakashi olhando para baixo encarando os olhos curiosos de Lin.

-Você é Kakashi – Afirmou a menina.

-E se for? – Perguntou o homem fechando o seu livro para menores de dezoito anos.

-Eu preciso da ajuda do Kakashi. Então você é o Kakashi? – Perguntou Lin começando a ficar impaciente.

-Em que posso ajudar à pequena hime? – Perguntou Kakashi sorrindo por dentro da mascara.

-Ah!! O nii-san disse que eu não conseguia encontrar o Kakashi, mas eu encontrei – Disse Lin sorrindo pulando em animação – Você é o sensei do Tachi e da Ruka-chan não é?

-Do Itachi e da Haruka? Sou sim – Respondeu Kakashi tentando imaginar a cara do Itachi ao escutar esse apelido tão carinhoso da sobrinha.

-Então o Tachi tem que casar – Disse Lin conclusiva, mas quando viu que o mais velho não entendeu – Dã! O Tachi tem que casar com a Ruka-chan!

-Querida, eles não parecem se gostarem muito – Falou Kakashi se lembrando que estava falando com uma criança e que tinha que ter tato.

-Oh Kami-sama! Eu tenho que explicar mesmo tudo a todo mundo? – Perguntou-se Lin olhando pro céu para depois voltar sua atenção para Kakashi que assistia a cena entre paciente e divertido – Exemplo, o nii-san gosta de uma menina que pouco vem a Konoha e toda vez que ele a encontra é indiferente e briga com ela. Entendeu?

-Você é uma menininha muito esperta – Comentou Kakashi sorrindo.

-O Otou-san vive dizendo isso – Disse Lin abrindo um largo sorriso – O senhor vai me ajudar?

-E como eu poderia fazer isso? – Perguntou Kakashi se divertindo com a idéia de um Itachi muito irritado.

-O nii-san teve a idéia de você fazer eles treinarem juntos – Respondeu Lin com os olhos brilhando – O Senhor pode fazer isso?

-Claro que posso, mas se seu tio ficar possesso você assume a culpa – Disse Kakashi estendendo a mão que Lin aceitou sem pestanejar.

***** **

-O dia parece ótimo – Disse Sakura olhando pela janela com um sorriso.

-O Naruto pediu para eu afastar uma pessoa de Konoha – Disse Sasuke ainda na cama estudando a esposa com carinho.

-Devo me preocupar? – Perguntou Sakura virando-se para encarar o marido que levantou para abraçá-la beijando a testa dela.

-Na verdade não – Respondeu Sasuke beijando os lábios róseos da mulher.

-Sua filha enlouqueceu – Disse Itachi irritado entrando no quarto com tudo.

-Itachi! Você já ouviu falar de bater na porta? – Perguntou Sakura irritada se escondendo atrás do marido.

-Eu já vi o Sasuke semi-vestido e não é agradável – Disse Itachi revirando os olhos.

-É, mas não me viu só de robe e isso vai continuar assim – Falou Sakura irritada corando intensamente agradecendo que os ombros de Sasuke fossem tão largos.

-Itachi sai enquanto a Sakura se veste e depois você volta com todas as suas reclamações – Disse Sasuke tentando muito parecer calmo e não ciumento.

-Mas é importante – Disse Itachi revirando os olhos.

-Nada é mais importante do que a minha esposa está decentemente vestida para falar com o meu irmão insuportável, então você pode, por favor, se retirar por alguns minutos? – Perguntou Sasuke irritado tentando controlar o gênio e Itachi virou-se batendo a porta com mais força do que deveria ao sair.

-Isso o fazer parecer com o Saturo então você não vai fazer nada – Disse Sakura tirando o seu robe me mostrando seu esplendoroso corpo nu que logo foi coberto por suas roupas intimas e um kimono simples – Vista a parte de cima do seu kimono, Sasuke.

-Você é sempre mandona quando está de mal-humor – Resmungou Sasuke vestindo a primeira coisa que viu – ENTRA ITACHI!

-Até que fim – Resmungou Itachi entrando novamente no quarto – Sua filha está ficando louca.

-O que a Lin fez? – Perguntou Sakura com calma sentando-se de forma comportada no tapete fofo do nosso quarto enquanto eu sentava no sofá ao seu lado e Itachi na minha frente.

-Ela de alguma forma que eu to tentando entender como conseguiu convencer o Kakashi de montar treinos comigo e a maluca da Haruka – Respondeu Itachi chegando ao extremo da irritação.

-Eu sempre soube que aqueles olhos da Lin a deixavam ainda mais esperta – Comentou Sasuke sorrindo para Sakura que concordou com a cabeça.

-Porque isso o deixa tão nervoso? – Perguntou Sakura com delicadeza estudando o cunhado.

-Aquela louca é irritante – Disse Itachi com cara de obvio. _Será que ninguém mais percebe isso? _Perguntava-se ainda mais irritado. Sempre havia pensando que o irmão e a cunhada eram mais inteligentes.

-Sabe o que eu acho, Itachi, eu acho que você não consegue administrar a idéia de admirar a Haruka – Falou Sakura com um sorriso compreensivo no rosto.

-Sakura, realmente ainda é muito cedo para beber – Disse Itachi grosso.

-Mas não é cedo demais para parar de se esconder – Falou Sakura e Itachi se levantou irritado saindo do quarto a passos duros – Fui muito direta?

-Apenas o suficiente para o idiota entender alguma coisa – Disse Sasuke sorrindo enigmático – Quer que eu peça para o seu banho subir?

-Sim. Obrigada marido – Disse Sakura sorrindo e Sasuke só encolheu os ombros.

***** **

-Eles parecem bem felizes – Comentou Hanabi observando os convidados dançarem no jardim do clã Hyuuga.

-Você está? – Perguntou Naruto observando a menina que a partir daquela tarde ia dividir consigo sua vida.

-Estou – Disse Hanabi observando o agora seu marido com cuidado.

-Você não precisa ser sempre tão cuidadosa ao meu lado, Hanabi – Falou Naruto sorrindo para sua noiva que nunca pareceu tanto uma menina.

-Costume de lidar com os Hyuuga's – Comentou Hanabi envergonhada.

-Mas, agora você é uma Uzumaki – Disse Naruto e Hanabi levantou o rosto sorrindo.

A festa de estendeu até a noite e mesmo depois de muito reclamar Naruto aceitou que sua primeira noite de casado ocorresse no clã Hyuuga sabendo que isso era uma tradição. Lógico que se seu clã não houvesse sumido isso ocorreria lá.

-Festa bem animada não? – Perguntou Naruto constrangido assim que se viu sozinho com Hanabi no quarto reservado para as núpcias do casal.

-Todos estavam tão animados – Comentou Hanabi sorrindo – O festival sempre trás algo mais para as pessoas, não acha?

-Acho que uma animação – Respondeu Naruto sentado na cama sem realmente saber como se portar naquela situação. Deveria tirar nem que seja a parte de cima do kimono ali mesmo ou atrás do biombo que havia no quarto. Deveria esperar ela tirar o kimono? Deveria pedir alguém para vim ajudá-la?

-Eu posso te pedir algo extremamente constrangedor para mim? – Perguntou Hanabi e Naruto se obrigou a sair dos seus devaneios e olhar para sua esposa que tinha o rosto tingido de um vermelho intenso.

-Tudo o que você quiser – Disse Naruto sorrindo para ela tentando fazê-la sentir a vontade.

-Faz amor comigo – Pediu Hanabi e Naruto só conseguiu ficar a olhando embasbacado – É que nós vamos começar uma nova vida, mesmo que não de um casal de verdade, e eu quero esquecer o toque _dele._

-Eu disse qualquer coisa – Falou Naruto depois de um tempo sem saber o que pensar.

-Olha! Eu sei que não sou tão bonita quanto a Hinata ou a Sakura-sensei, mas...

-Shii! Eu quero você, nem que seja apenas por uma noite – Falou Naruto sorrindo passando a mão pelo rosto delicado. Um toque que selou mais duas vidas.

**N/a: Ola meus amores!**

**Para começo de tudo quero desejar um Feliz Natal atrasado e um Ano Novo cheio de paz, saúde, reviews e tudo de bom para vocês.**

**Eu sei que esse capítulo ta meio pequeno, mas foi o que consegui em meio a festa de fim de ano, recesso, viajem e prova de filosofia do direito. Prometo que o próximo será bem maior. Planejando mil e uma coisas (*carinha de anjo*)**

**Eu sei que vocês estão querendo me matar por ter matado a Tenten, mas foi uma idéia insistente que não consegui me livrar. E agora novas coisas irão acontecer.**

**Julia S.S-- **_Ola querida!_

_Tudo bem??_

_Como se foi de festas??_

_Aii_

_Juro que quando mato um personagem morro de dor na consciência_

_._

_Assim, a Hanabi nunca foi minha personagem favorita, mas como não leio o manga a um bom tempo e li uma fic que adorei a Hanabi descidi coloca-la aqui_

_Aii_

_Eu sei que meus casais não são nada convencionais, mas assim, é que amo de paixão NejiHina (mesmo lendo NaruHina tbm) ai não consigo deixar o Naruto sozinho. Mas, brigada por ler a fic mesmo assim_

_Espero que goste desse novo capítulo..._

**Prih-- **_Ola querida!_

_Fico muito feliz que esteja apreciando a "Meio Amargo"_

_Ai, esse com certeza foi o capítulo mais difícil. Eu realmente me sinto péssima matando um personagem, mas fico muito contente que tenha gostado._

**Taty-- **_Ola querida!!_

_Como estão as festas??_

_Ai, foi tão difícil para mim fazer isso..._

_Huahauahuah_

_Tinha que sair da minha cabeça né?_

_Mais um casal peculiar, mas é que como não leio o manga faz um tempo e a pouco tempo li uma fic em que adorei a Hanabi não consegui resisti_

_Aii_

_Também adoro o Itachi_

_Espero que goste desse capítulo tbm..._

**Tetee-- **_Ola!!_

_Nossa muito obrigada pelo elogio_

_Espero que goste desse capítulo também..._

**Thasa UH'S2-- **_Ola querida!_

_Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado da fic_

_Aii adoro o Saturo protetor...esses Uchiha's tão tão fofos né??_

_Sim, demorou, mas chegou dia 27. Sei que demora um pouco, mas é que senão não consigo conciliar tudo._

_Espero mesmo que goste desse capítulo também..._

**Thais-- **_Ola querida!_

_Também fiquei com o coração na mão com isso..mas fico feliz que tenha gostado_

_Espero que esse também agrade_

**Kiseki-chan-- **_Ola!_

_Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado da fic e seja muito bem vinda_

_Espero que goste desse também..._

**Bom, próximo capítulo dia: 11/01/2010**

**E até o próximo ano!!!**

**E mandem reviews de presente de Natal atrasado**

***cara de pidona**

**=*********

**27/12/2009**


	13. Nuvens

**Meio amargo**

**Capítulo 12-- Nuvens**

**Narrado por Itachi**

Fazia muito tempo que eu não via Konoha tão cinza. A vila sempre era tão colorida. Rosa na primavera. Vermelha no outono. Verde e amarela no verão. Mas, no inverno. No inverno era tudo tão branco e cinza. E com certeza o inverno é minha estação favorita.

O frio. O branco. A própria escuridão me fazia relaxar. Fazia-me sentir mais no comando do que o normal. Eu tinha poder na escuridão, muitas vezes eu era a própria. E eu amava isso.

Eu queria poder dizer que eu me via tento à vida do meu irmãozinho, mas não seria verdade. Eu adorava assistir como as coisas se desenrolava naquela parte feliz. Mas, eu não esperava ser tão feliz assim um dia. Eu não nasci para isso nem fui criado.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Perguntou Sasuke parado ao meu lado na varanda da casa dos nossos pais. Os Uchiha's sempre faziam uma grande festa para comemorar o final de ano.

-Nada demais, só precisava respirar – Respondi sem olhá-lo.

-Nem vou te perguntar o que te deprime – Falou Sasuke com calma se apoiando na parede acendendo um cigarro com leve cheiro de canela.

-A Sakura sabe que você está fumando? – Perguntei com um sorriso divertido no rosto.

-Nem sonha e não será você que vai contar – Respondeu o Sasuke com um pequeno sorriso e eu revirei os olhos.

-Posso me reunir ao grupo? – Perguntou Naruto aparecendo com um pequeno sorriso no rosto. Ele estava bem melhor que alguns meses atrás quando o assunto era a morte de Tenten. Eu não fazia idéia do motivo do casamento apressado e não era fã de piralhas, mas era fato que a Hanabi fazia bem a ele.

-Cigarro? – Perguntou Sasuke e Naruto abriu um sorriso maldoso.

-A Sakura sabe que você está fumando? – Perguntou Naruto e eu abri um lento sorriso.

-Porque todo mundo me pergunta isso? – Questionou Sasuke revirando os olhos – Ela está mais preocupada com o pai. Ele mandou uma carta pedindo para conhecer os netos antes de morrer.

-O velho ta nas últimas? – Perguntou Naruto parecendo chocado.

-Também me surpreendi, mas mandei checar se a mensagem era verdadeira. Pelo jeito o Saturo vai virar rei – Comentou Sasuke de maneira calma – Ou pelo menos quando ele completar a maior idade.

-E quem vai governar durante isso? – Perguntou Naruto de modo despreocupado. Ele assim como eu sabia que Sasuke faria o melhor para o filho.

-Não faço idéia. O governante provisório será escolhido pelo conselho de lá, mas é claro que me mandarão relatórios semanais dos acontecimentos – Respondeu Sasuke apagando seu cigarro para logo acender outro.

-E você não está gostando disso – Completei o encarando.

-Nem disso nem do fato de ter que deixar minha família ir a uma viagem sem a minha proteção – Falou Sasuke encostando a cabeça na parede fechando os olhos.

-Quanto ao primeiro caso você pode sempre infiltrar um espião na população e quanto ao segundo você pode ir que eu te cubro na reunião entre os clãs – Falei mesmo sabendo que provavelmente ele teria que deixá-la ir sozinha.

-Eu iria a protegendo, mas eu e a Hanabi vamos para o País das nuvens. A Sakura disse que o parto seria mais fácil no clima quente – Explicou Naruto e novamente aquela felicidade açucarada.

-Eu nunca pediria para você perder o nascimento do seu primeiro filho – Disse Sasuke e novamente a porta se abriu.

-Nem vou perguntar o que os três fazem aqui juntos, mas Uchiha Sasuke porque você está fumando? – Perguntou Sakura parecendo bem irritada e eu tive que sorrir.

-Aliviando a pensão – Respondeu Sasuke e o Naruto riu quando o viu apagar o cigarro.

-Sasuke! Vai ficar tudo bem – Falou Sakura tentando parecer calma, mas eu sabia que ela estava para lá de impaciente com a super proteção do meu irmãozinho.

-Não! Não vai ficar! Será você, o Saturo e a Lin naquela carruagem – Falou Sasuke baixando a cabeça e pela primeira vez em muito tempo eu vi traços de temor no rosto do meu irmãozinho.

-Tem um jeito de resolver isso – Falei com calma voltando a minha atenção para o casal – Eu vou com eles disfarçado de guarda qualquer. Sei que você confia que não deixarei nada acontecer e aproveito e investigo se isso é um golpe de Estado.

-Vocês acham que pode ser Golpe de Estado? – Perguntou Itachi nos olhando assustado.

-Pode ser qualquer coisa ou nada – Disse Naruto sorrindo com calma.

-Então não demorem a entrar, eu quero passar as primeiras horas do ano com meu marido – Falou Sakura passando a mão pelo rosto de Sasuke sussurrando algo em seu ouvido. E como em muitas outras situações eu me senti quase como um intruso em um momento intimo deles.

-Você tem que parar com isso – Mandei olhando para o Sasuke segundos após Sakura ter entrado.

-Com o quê? – Perguntou Sasuke virando o rosto para me encarar.

-De perder seu discernimento quando o assunto é a Sakura e os meninos – Falei e ele fechou os olhos.

-Eu sei, mas depois de quatro anos com a sensação de que a qualquer momento ia perdê-los, eu não consigo. Eu só não posso pensar em perdê-los – Disse Sasuke engolindo em seco – É melhor entrar.

-Vão indo vocês dois – Mandei e depois de alguns segundos eles entraram. Será que era tão difícil para eu aceitar que eu não nasci para ter uma família? Será que era tão complicado apenas assisti?

**Narrado por Sakura**

O primeiro dia do ano não foi nada do que eu havia imaginado. Como o Sasuke e o Itachi haviam combinado o último ia conosco disfarçado. Claro que eu estava assustada em pensar que havia ocorrido um atentado a vida do meu pai. Mas, além disse eu tinha que me preocupar com meus filhos. Como eles reagiriam em conhecer um avô para logo perdê-lo.

-Okaa-san, é verdade que eu posso me tornar um rei? – Perguntou Saturo me observando enquanto eu arrumava a sua mala.

-É uma possibilidade – Respondi com um pequeno sorriso. Eu não queria pensar na idéia do meu pai morrer. Ele podia não ser o melhor pai do mundo, mas ainda era o meu.

-E se eu for um rei ruim? – Perguntou Saturo parecendo mesmo preocupado com aquilo.

-Você vai estudar muito para ser um bom rei, mas por enquanto você é apenas um menino, o meu menino – Falei sorrindo fazendo cócegas nele que ria saindo do papel de pequeno Uchiha para se tornar meu pequeno Saturo.

-Porque ninguém me chamou pra brincar? – Perguntou Lin sorrindo subindo na cama e eu sorri para Saturo que entendeu o que eu queria e atacamos Lin que ria as gargalhadas.

-Momento em família e não me chamaram? – Perguntou Sasuke parado na porta e eu sorri piscando para ele.

-Vem também, Otou-san – Chamou Lin sorrindo abertamente.

-Se seu pai se juntar a nós nunca terminaremos com as bagagens então vão pedir ajuda a Maya enquanto a mamãe ajeita a dela – Mandei levantando saindo do quarto do Saturo levando Sasuke comigo – Ainda preocupado?

-Bem menos depois de saber que o Itachi irá com vocês – Respondeu Sasuke enquanto eu escolhia o kimono que chegaria lá.

-Se não é isso então porque essa cara? – Perguntei deixando o kimono escolhido em cima da minha bagagem me aproximando de Sasuke com calma parando na sua frente e ele surpreendentemente me abraçou pela cintura encostando sua cabeça em minha barriga lisa e com lágrimas nos olhos o abracei de volta – O que foi, meu amor?

-É a primeira vez que eu vou me afastar de vocês desde a guerra – Disse Sasuke e eu passei minhas mãos por seus cabelos sabendo que ele estava se odiando por mostrar fragilidade.

-Nós não vamos ficar muito tempo longe e quando acabar a reunião dos clãs você pode ir nos buscar – Falei me sentando em seu colo segurando seu rosto com minhas duas mãos.

-Eu...eu...vou sentir sua falta – Murmurou Sasuke olhando para minhas pernas em vez dos meus olhos e eu sorri para ele buscando seus lábios.

-Não mais do que eu, Sasuke-kun – Falei encarando seus olhos negros que sempre tragavam a minha alma. Era impossível não amá-lo cada vez mais.

*******

-Ela não parece bem – Comentou Haruka observando Sakura no pequeno descanso que a comitiva fez.

-Você está realmente puxando conversa comigo? – Perguntou Itachi revirando os olhos.

-A falta da sua cara irritante ajuda muito – Respondeu Haruka com um sorriso inocente.

-Sempre tão delicada – Falou Itachi revirando os olhos verdes que havia adquirido – E quanto a Sakura não se preocupe. O Sasuke estava do mesmo modo quanto o deixamos em Konoha.

-Eles se amam – Constatou Haruka observando o nada. Claro que ela sabia que estava abdicando uma vida pessoal ao ir pra Som ser uma espiã, mas às vezes doía saber que não teria direito a um amor tão incondicional quanto o que a Sakura sentia.

-E você só percebeu agora? – Perguntou Itachi querendo muito descobrir qual era o sentimento que havia passado a poucos por seus olhos. Havia sido tristeza? Dor? Receio?

-Pra você ver como minha percepção é meio lenta – Disse Haruka transbordando de ironia. Ela realmente não sabia por que ainda tentava ser amigável.

-Você quer um conselho? – Perguntou Itachi passando as mãos pelo cabelo raspado. Ah! Como ele sentia falta de seus cabelos nessa hora.

-Você vai me dar de qualquer forma? – Questionou Haruka com um sorriso maldoso e quanto viu o meio sorriso se desenhar em seu rosto foi sua vez de sentir falta do rosto perfeito de Uchiha Itachi. _*Rosto perfeito?? O frio estava mesmo afetando minha mente* _pensou Haruka passando a mão pelo rosto.

-Prepare-se menina! Algo podre está acontecendo no País da Água – Falou Itachi e Haruka arregalou os olhos surpresa com a mudança brusca de assunto.

-Você...você acha que pode ser um golpe de Estado? – Perguntou Haruka depois de assimilar sua frase do melhor modo possível. Porque ele a afetava tanto? Quer dizer ela já sabia que a missão dele era irritá-la até a morte, mas isso já era demais.

-Acho que pode ser qualquer coisa – Respondeu Itachi de modo relaxado – O importante é manter a Sakura, a Lin e no momento principalmente o Saturo em segurança.

-É difícil acreditar que um menino pode se tornar rei – Comentou Haruka por um segundo esquecendo que estava conversando com Itachi.

-Eu também achava isso quando tinha a idade dele – Falou Itachi em tom baixo observando o sobrinho que revirava os olhos enquanto era servido por Lin que sorria enquanto fazia voltas pelo próprio corpo. Era incrível como nunca tinha imaginado Lin como uma mente criminosa.

-Porque você desistiu de se tornar rei? – Perguntou Haruka e depois que as palavras saíram da sua boca corou intensamente – Não que eu me preocupe com sua vida, mas como cidadã de Konoha.

-Eu nunca quis ser rei, só o ninja mais poderoso – Falou Itachi e Haruka levantou a sobrancelha – A coisas que não estão relacionadas ao poder que mudara a vida de uma população. E não precisa se preocupar cidadã de Konoha, o Sasuke vai ser um ótimo rei.

-Eu sei que vai. Ele não é um idiota egocêntrico que não sabe dizer "obrigado" – Falou Haruka com um sorriso doce.

-Eu realmente não sei por que perco o meu tempo com você – Falou Itachi se afastando e Haruka teve que se segurar e muito pra não jogar uma pedra nele.

O resto da viagem passou sem problema e apesar do cansaço eles pararam mais uma vez antes de chegarem.

-Porque eu tenho que vestir um kimono de festa? – Perguntou Saturo que usava um kimono masculino azul-escuro com pequenas listras brancas e o símbolo dos Uchiha nas costas.

-Porque todo o povo do País da Água estará nos esperando – Respondeu Sakura passando a mão pelo cabelo do filho que sorriu em resposta. Ela usava um kimono branco com pequenos bordados em fio prata com o símbolo Uchiha também nas costas.

-Pois eu adoro ficar linda – Disse Lin sorrindo usando um kimono rosa chá com pequenas cerejeiras e assim como a mãe e o irmão levavam o símbolo dos Uchiha nas costas.

-Eu nem preciso pedir pra se comportarem não é? – Perguntou Sakura beijando a testa dos dois que sorriram afirmando com a cabeça.

***** **

A chegada ao seu antigo país foi exatamente como Sakura já imaginará. A população se aglomerava perto do castelo entre vigília, curiosidade e grupo de orações. Era difícil para ela constatar que mesmo que seu pai não tinha sido dos melhores tinha sido um rei fantástico. E ela odiava perceber que já estava se referindo a ele no passado.

-Você está atrasada – Falou Sayume assim que estavam na intimidade do salão azul do castelo.

-Eu estou viajando com duas crianças então é eu tive que demorar mais um pouco – Falou Sakura sem nenhuma paciência naquele momento – Posso ir ver o meu pai?

-É claro querida – Falou Sayume fazendo um gesto elegante com a mão.

-É pecado não gostar dela, nii-san? – Perguntou Lin e Saturo sorriu segurando a pequena mão da menina.

-No caso dela não – Respondeu Saturo sorrindo.

-Otou-san? – Chamou Sakura ao entrar no quarto se assustando com a debilidade do homem deitado.

-Ino saía com sua Okaa-san para eu falar com a Sakura – Mandou Toshiro focando sua atenção na filha mais velha.

-Ola Otou-san – Cumprimentou Sakura sentando ao lado do pai e sem deixá-lo perceber banhou suas mãos de chakra.

-Eu pensei que ia morrer sem antes me desculpar com você – Disse Toshiro com a respiração ofegante e voz fraca.

-Você não tem por que se desculpar – Falou Sakura sorrindo passando a mão pelo peito do pai facilitando um pouco a sua respiração.

-Eu devia ter sido um pai melhor – Disse Toshiro segurando uma das mãos dela – Você merecia um pai melhor. Meus netos?

-Crianças – Chamou Sakura tentando não chorar naquele momento.

-Oi! Eu sou a Lin – Disse a menina se sentando da cama ao lado do avô que sorriu passando a mão pelo rosto da menina.

-Você parece muito sua mãe quando criança – Falou Toshiro sorrindo e a menina retribuiu o sorriso – E você deve ser o Saturo.

-Isso – Respondeu Saturo desviando sua atenção do que a mãe fazia para o avô.

-Eu quero que você me prometa que será um bom rei e um bom filho para sua mãe – Pediu Toshiro e os olhos do menino brilharam ante a promessa.

-Eu prometo. Eu vou cuidar da mamãe e da Lin também – Disse Saturo sorrindo e Toshiro tentou retribui o sorriso antes de se recostar no travesseiro.

-Deixem-no descansar agora – Mandou Sayume e Sakura beijou a testa do pai antes de sair do quanto o deixando sozinho com o pai.

-Tem algo interrompendo sua respiração, eu tirei, mas já afetou seu coração – Falou Sakura assim que se viu sozinha com Itachi – Ele foi envenenado.

**N/a: Ola meus amores!!**

**Como vocês estão??**

**Espero mesmo que gostem desse novo capítulo...**

**Novas coisinhas em vista**

**Prih-- **_Ola querida!!_

_Huahauhauhauha_

_Detalhe que sou meio surtada né??_

_Mas, até que to gostando de escrever NaruHana_

_Hoho_

_Espero que goste desse capítulo também..._

**Thais-- **_Ola querida!!_

_Feliz Aniversario!!_

_Considere esse capítulo meu presente para você_

_Espero que goste..._

**Julia S.S-- **_Ola querida!!_

_Menina ele não trouxe meu Sasuke embrulhado_

_*bico_

_Hauhauhauhahauhauah_

_E na sua casa?? Ele deu uma passadinha??_

_Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado...a Lin é um docinho de coco!! _

_Huhauhauaha_

_Você ta gostando deles??_

_Admito que para mim tava estranho também, mas até que to gostando também_

_Hoho_

_Surpresinhas nesse casal no próximo_

_Espero que goste desse capítulo também_

**Aniinha Uchiha-- **_Ola querida!!_

_Fico muito feliz que esteja gostando da história_

_MSN: lua _ mlav hotmail . com (sem espaço)_

_Pode add_

**Tati-- **_Ola querida!!_

_Tudo bem amoré!! E ai como foi a viajem??_

_As minhas foram boas sim, apenas de não ser fã número 1 de festas de fim de ano_

_*-*_

_Espero que goste desse capítulo também.._

**Lele-- **_Ola!!_

_Oh! Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado da fic_

_E espero que goste desse capítulo també..._

**Cíntia Natália Liberato-- **_Ola querida!!_

_Muito obrigada pelos elogios e fico feliz que tenha gostado da fic_

_Espero que goste do capítulo..._

_*-*_

**Bom meus amores, próximo poste: 26/01/2010**

**Espero reviews ta???**

**=****

**Até o próximo.**

**11/01/2010**


	14. Porque não eu

**Meio amargo**

**Capítulo 13-- Porque não eu?**

**Narrado por Sakura**

**E**u não conseguia entender muito bem os meus sentimentos. Eu sentia tristeza, medo, agonia, pavor e principalmente revolta. Era a segunda vez que eu não conseguia chegar a tempo. Era a segunda vez que eu não salvava a vida de alguém querido.

Eu me sinto tão impotente, inútil. Haviam matado o meu pai e nem quiserem investigar quando falei as minhas suspeitas. Aqui no País da Água eu era apenas mais uma mulher enlouquecida pela dor de perder o pai. Nada mais do que isso. Então não consegui me conter quando vi o Sasuke entrando pelos portões do castelo.

-Calma querida – Pediu Sasuke retribuindo meu abraço – Vai ficar tudo bem.

-Não vai! Meu pai foi assassinado e meu filho vai ser o próximo rei...

-Sakura! Você confia em mim? - Perguntou Sasuke e eu o encarei seus olhos negros.

-Com minha vida – Respondi e ele me beijou de leve antes de ser chamado para o conselho. Eu tinha muito medo do que ocorreria, mas era fato que eu me sentia mais aliviada tento o Sasuke aqui.

-Então sobe e não se afasta das crianças – Pediu Sasuke e eu fiz um sim pela cabeça. Mesmo sabendo que não investigariam a morte do meu pai agora eu tinha que me focar na vida do meu filho.

Fiquei distraindo os dois. Saturo estava extremamente pensativo e novamente parecia bem mais velho do que realmente era e a Lin brincava de forma distraída com uma boneca antiga minha. Eu sabia que aquela falsa tranqüilidade não ia durar e era isso que eu temia.

-Posso entrar? – Perguntou Ino abrindo a porta de leve aparecendo com seus olhos inchados e um kimono simples cinza.

-Claro que sim – Respondi me sentando no canto da cama e ela se posicionou ao meu lado. As coisas nunca tinham voltado a ser como antigamente entre nós. Mas, naquele momento, tudo que eu sabia que ia funcionar era apenas abraçá-la com força.

-Eu to assustada – Admitiu Ino e ela nunca pareceu tanto uma criança perdida como naquele momento de agonia.

-Nós vamos passar por isso, Ino, nós vamos passar por essa dor juntas – Sussurrei a abraçando com mais força a deixando chorar tudo que queria. Tudo que precisava.

-O papai Sakura – Sussurrou Ino e eu apertei o abraço tentando passar segurança.

-Eu sei, querida, eu sei – Murmurei perdendo a conta do tempo que passamos ali abraçadas sentindo a dor de perder o pai. A Ino sempre foi mais propensa a dor. Então a deixei descarregar tudo.

Eu sabia que as crianças estavam achando estranho, mas agradeci por eles nada comentarem. Assim facilitava muito as coisas.

**Narrado por Sasuke**

-Como foi a reunião? – Perguntou Itachi e eu ri sem humor.

-Eu tive vontade de matar um a um e ficou como eu já imaginava – Respondi revirando os olhos – O Saturo é o herdeiro, mas enquanto não atinge a maioridade o rei será um escolhido do conselho.

-O Saturo vai ter que morar aqui? – Perguntou Haruka preocupada.

-Claro que não. Eu fui bem firme em relação a isso e eles não poderiam dizer não – Respondi respirando fundo – Eu preciso de um favor muito importante de vocês dois.

-E qual seria? – Perguntou Itachi se sentando.

-Eu só confio completamente em seis ninjas – Comecei passando a mão pelo cabelo – O Naruto está no País da Nuvem esperando seu filho nascer. O Shikamaru está em Suna tratando de assuntos diplomáticos e não quero meter Suna nisso. Eu preciso do Kakashi em Konoha para me ajudar com o Saturo. E o Neji vai assumir o clã Hyuuga em alguns meses. Resta vocês dois.

-Resta para que? – Perguntou Haruka temerosa.

-Para se infiltrarem no País da Água – Respondi mordendo o lábio – Eu sei que eu não posso pedir isso a vocês, logo a vocês, mas eu não posso pedir algo envolvendo o meu filho à outra pessoa.

-O que você quer que a gente faça? – Perguntou Itachi parecendo calmo.

*******

-Otou-san – Chamou-me Saturo quando estávamos apenas nós dois na carruagem que nos levaria a Konoha.

-Sim Saturo – Falei focando toda a minha atenção nele e ele mordeu o lábio antes de vim sentar no meu colo. Eu sabia que não era fácil para ele fazer isso.

-É feio ter medo? – Perguntou Saturo depois de um tempo e eu sorri beijando sua testa.

-Não em uma situação como a sua – Respondi passando a mão pelo seu cabelo – Eu também fiquei muito assustado quando descobri que eu ia ser o rei de Konoha.

-E se eu não quiser ser rei? – Perguntou Saturo e eu sorri com amargura.

-Então eu terei que casar a Lin para seu marido ser o rei – Respondeu Sasuke com calma.

-Mas isso não é justo – Exclamou Saturo irritado.

-Se fosse uma escolha eu não colocaria esse peso em suas costas – Falei Sasuke encarando seu filho com carinho – Eu vou te ajudar a se tornar um bom rei, mas enquanto isso vai brincar com sua irmã que ela está morrendo de medo de te perder.

-Eu sempre vou cuidar dela – Falou Saturo e eu beijei sua testa com carinho – LIN!!

-Eu não consigo me conformar com a idéia que ele se afastará de mim algum dia – Falou Sakura sentando-se na minha frente na carruagem e eu pequei suas pequenas mãos com as minhas.

-Ele vai se tornar um homem e tanto – Comentei sorrindo para ela enquanto acariciava o seu rosto que estava extremamente pálido. Eu odiava a idéia que algo a magoava e que eu não poderia fazer nada para ajudá-la. Essa impotência me matava.

Ela ficou me encarando por um longo tempo como se buscasse respostas em meus olhos e logo depois mudou de posição sentando ao meu lado. Passei meu braço por seus ombros pequenos puxando seu corpo para mais perto do meu peito. Eu detestava vê-la assim tão abatida. Eu não achava realmente que o Otou-san dela merecesse tal sofrimento. Ele nunca a protegeu da Sayume. Prendeu-a desde a adolescência. Eu não conseguia entender esse sofrimento, mas preferi permanecer em silêncio.

Sakura encostou sua cabeça em seu ombro e passei a acariciar seus fios rosados. O seu cheiro de cerejeira entrou em contato com meu olfato me entorpecendo. Ele sempre me entorpecia. Desci minha mão que estava em seus cabelos para seu rosto. Fui traçando sem demora suas feições. Eu já sabia decorado cada linha do seu rosto de boneca, mas eu fazia questão de continuar decorando, vendo se havia a mínima mudança. Eu era tão apaixonado por aquela mulher que fez ou outra sentia medo dessa minha fragilidade que estava tão exposta.

-Eu senti muita falta de estar em seus braços – Falou Sakura depois de alguns minutos de puro silêncio.

-E eu de tê-la entre eles – Sussurrei beijando sua testa com carinho deixando meus lábios encostados em sua pele fria – Eu não suporto tê-la longe de mim, por menos tempo que seja.

-Você não irá precisar se afastar nunca mais – Falou Sakura com um pequeno sorriso, mas mesmo assim sorrindo para mim. Baixei meu rosto a beijando com calma. Degustando seu sabor. Massageando seus lábios e brincando com sua língua. Ela suspirou completamente entregue. Completamente envolvida em meu toque.

-Eu amo você – Murmurou Sakura ainda de olhos fechados e eu beijei novamente sua testa.

-Porque você não descansa um pouquinho – Mandei e ela se ajeitou no meu peito e depois de poucos minutos já estava completamente adormecida. Eu só espero que quando ela acordasse sua pele estivesse mais corada e que as manchas enegrecidas em baixo dos seus olhos sumissem.

***** **

** Narrado por Naruto**

Era tão bom fugir do frio de Konoha. Mesmo apreciando demais a neve, não tinha como eu gostar enquanto a Hanabi sentia terríveis dores em seus ossos. Pela conta de todos ela ainda estava de oito meses, mas na verdade a qualquer momento o bebe poderia nascer e essa precaução era necessária. Passaríamos três meses aqui sozinhos para que ninguém tivesse nenhuma dúvida sobre a paternidade dessa criança que iria nascer. E que admito já amava.

Encostei-me na janela em que antes eu observava o mar para observar Hanabi que estava adormecida na grande cama de casal que tinha no quarto. Fazia tempo que ela não conseguia dormir tão bem graças ao frio e a imensa barriga que parecia prestes a explodir.

Graças ao calor abafado que fazia aqui ela estava quase completamente desenrolada deixando amostra suas pernas grossas. Eu não podia dizer que não a desejava. Isso chegava a ser vergonhoso quando se lembra que a Hanabi é uma mulher grávida. Mas, aquela primeira noite...

Não que eu tivesse conseguido esquecer a Tenten. Contudo, agora a ferida estava acomodada. Era uma dor constante, mas amena. E Hanabi deixava a minha vida mais leve. Ela era sempre tão sorridente ou determinada a algo. Era como se nada a cansasse, a não ser é claro a gravidez.

-Ainda acordado? – Perguntou Hanabi extremamente sonolenta e eu sorri.

-Muita energia guardada – Respondi divertido e ela se ajeitou na cama para ficar sentada me encarando.

-Desculpa te tirar de Konoha. Eu sei que você gosta do inverno – Falou Hanabi em tom baixo e eu sorri me aproximando da cama me sentando ao seu lado.

-Não mais do que ver o seu rosto corado – Comentei e ela corou ainda mais. Sorri novamente passando meus dedos calmamente por seus cabelos o tirando do seu rosto.

-Você devia descansar um pouco – Falou Hanabi e eu fechei meus olhos quando sua pele entrou em contato com a minha – Deita aqui comigo.

-Ta! Espera! – Pedi levantando tirando todos os meus objetos de ninja e ficando de calça. Eu sabia que de certa forma era jogo sujo, mas eu gostava de me sentir desejado por ela. Nem que seja em breves momentos.

Terminei de me arrumar e pulei na cama me enrolando até a cintura. Hanabi sorriu parecendo sair de uma espécie de transe e foi se aproximando de mim com cuidado por causa da barriga. Eu adorava me deitar de conchinha com ela.

-Eu to com medo – Sussurrou Hanabi depois de algum tempo de profundo silêncio.

-Posso saber do que? – Perguntei olhando para o seu perfil que chegava a ser quase choroso.

-Do parto – Respondeu Hanabi e ela nunca pareceu uma criança quanto esse momento – Eu nunca imaginei que estaria longe da Hinata nesse momento. E se eu for uma péssima mãe?

-Você vai ser uma ótima mãe – Falei beijando seu pescoço de leve.

-E como você sabe disso? – Questionou Hanabi virando o rosto em minha direção.

-Tenho um sexto sentido em relação a isso – Falei lhe dando um selinho e seus olhos perolados se arregalaram antes que um sorriso se espalhasse pelo seu rosto.

-Você é o melhor marido que uma mulher poderia sonhar em ter, Naruto – Falou Hanabi com seus olhos cheios de ternura e senti o meu coração apertar. Essa pequena mulher tinha um poder em relação as minhas emoções que não sei não.

-Só se for pra você – Sussurrei e seus olhos foram tomados por uma nova emoção.

-Para mim você é perfeito – Disse Hanabi se virando com nítida dificuldade segurando meu rosto entre suas duas mãos.

-Eu não sou perfeito, Hanabi – Falei encarando seus olhos e ela sorriu.

-Eu não falei que você era perfeito. Eu falei que você era perfeito para mim – Disse ela sorrindo eu acariciei seu rosto com calma.

-Eu queria poder te beijar agora – Sussurrei e quando percebi que as palavras saíram de uma forma que ela poderia ouvir e tive vontade de me bater.

-E o que está te impedindo de fazer isso? – Perguntou Hanabi e eu sorri meio surpreso antes de encostar meus lábios de leve de encontro aos dela. E era como voltar para casa.

-Isso foi bom – Falei ainda meio entorpecido pelo sabor dos seus lábios.

-E com certeza isso deve se repetir, mas não agora – Falou Hanabi e eu me afastei lentamente dela – Ei! Eu nunca te rejeitaria, mas é que ficaria difícil te beijar enquanto entro em trabalho de parto.

***** **

**Narrado por Itachi**

Nervoso? Ansioso? Com medo? Nada disso faz realmente parte do que eu sou. Se eu sou escalado para uma missão, dou tudo de melhor que eu tenho. Ainda mais se a mesma estiver interligada com o futuro do meu sobrinho.

Eu entendia porque o Sasuke estava fazendo isso. Entendia muito bem. E mesmo que eu tivesse que fingir ser um homem do povo, com um trabalho normal e casado com a maníaca da Haruka. Bom, eu faria.

**N/a: Ola meus amores!!**

**Desculpa mesmo o atraso terrível, mas é que desde segunda eu não sei o que é ficar em casa. Sabe como é, resultados de vestibulares saindo, lugares para sair e comemorar...então desculpa mesmo. Espero que gostem do capítulo.**

**Julia S.S-- **_Ola querida!!_

_Tudo bem?_

_Também achei ele fofo, adoro quando ele demonstra pelo menos um pouquinho de emoção..._

_Aiii_

_Adoro os dois também...dá um vontade tão grande de apertar_

_Uhauahuahuahuah_

_Espero que goste desse capítulo também..._

**Aniinha Uchiha-- **_Ola querida!!_

_Que bom...temos que nos encontrar pelo MSN mulher, essa semana foi tão corrida que nem sei..._

_Também adoro o carinho deles...e se algo vai atrapalhar ainda não tenho certeza_

_*carinha de anjo_

_Espero que goste desse capítulo também..._

**Taty-- **_Ola querida!!_

_Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado do capítulo_

_Também adoro o Sasuke sentimental._

_Huahauhauhauha_

_Também demorei um tempo para imaginar_

_Hoho_

_Espero que goste desse capítulo também..._

**Bom meus amores, poste dia: 14/02/2010**

**Espero mesmo que gostem desse**

**=****

**Até o próximo.**

**30/01/2010**


	15. Eu quero sempre mais

**Meio amargo**

**Capítulo 14-- Eu quero sempre mais**

**Narrado por Ino**

O verão em Suna beirava a impossível de se resistir. Nas manhas e tardes o calor era terrível e as noites geladas. Gaara dizia que eu estava sentindo assim por ser o meu primeiro verão. Mas, o problema é que não eram apenas as mudanças bruscas de temperatura que me incomodavam. A morte recente do meu Otou-san era uma ferida que demoraria a cicatrizas e como se não bastasse, eu não consigo mais achar que meu casamento era impecável

O Gaara quase não demonstrava suas emoções comigo e seus irmãos, muito mais com pessoas de fora. Mas, a nova ajudante dele era irritantemente bonita e prestativa. Seu nome era Miyuki e ela era tudo que eu nunca seria. Seus cabelos eram negros e curtos a altura do seu queixo. Seus olhos eram de um mel escuro que lembravam as areias de Suna e ela era sempre tão inteligente, educada e parecia sempre estar acessível para o Gaara.

-Ainda acordada? - Perguntou Gaara surpreso enquanto fechava a porta do nosso quarto – Com frio.

-Não! Só estava te esperando – Respondi observando ele se mover pelo quarto se preparando para deitar.

-Eu te avisei que ia trabalhar até tarde – Falou Gaara lavando seu rosto e tronco.

-Você sempre está trabalhando até tarde ultimamente – Falei deixando sem querer a magoa tomar conta da minha voz e quando seus olhos entraram em contato com os meus baixei o rosto envergonhada – Eu não estou reclamando, apenas comentando.

-Ino, eu sei que não tenho sido um marido muito presente ultimamente. Mas, logo os problemas vão se resolver – Disse Gaara e eu tentei muito acreditar nele – Agora vai dormir.

-Ta – Respondi em um tom fraco me aconchegando nas cobertas esperando o sono que parecia nunca querer vim.

Eu não queria ser dramática ou mal-agradecida. Contudo, parecia que tudo estava desabando e tudo que eu conseguia fazer era chorar em silêncio para não acordar o Gaara.

**Narrado por Temari**

Nunca me senti tão satisfeita em chegar a Konoha. Por mais que eu amasse Suna nada era pior do que o verão naquela região.

-Vai passar quanto tempo ai apenas olhando a paisagem, Problemática? - Perguntou Shikamaru em tom de tédio e eu sorri acariciando o seu rosto com calma.

-Por mais que eu ame Suna, Konoha é perfeita no verão – Falei com um sorriso no rosto e ele retribuiu de modo preguiçoso.

-Porque a gente simplesmente não vai para casa descansar dessa longa viagem? - Perguntou Shikamaru e eu sorri para o meu marido.

-Eu queria falar com a Sakura antes – Falei buscando sua compreensão e novamente ele sorriu.

-O que eu não faço por você – Reclamou Shikamaru mandando a carruagem que me levava ir para o palácio.

-Ola Shikamaru-san – Cumprimentou Saturo guardando suas armas ninjas e sorriu para mim – Temari-sama, é bom tê-la de volta a Konoha.

-É bom estar aqui também, Saturo-kun – Falei passando a mão por seus cabelos – Sua Okaa-san está?

-Está sim, entre – Pediu Saturo e eu sorri para meu marido entrando na sala azul do palácio me sentando enquanto Shikamaru ia com Saturo falar com o Sasuke.

-Temari-chan! É tão bom vê-la – Disse Sakura sorrindo abertamente me abraçando com carinho beijando meu rosto em um gesto de irmã – Espero que a viajem tenha sido agradável.

-Quente, mas já estou acostumada com o calor – Falei sorrindo e nós conversamos mais algumas trivialidades em tom ameno – Sakura, eu tenho algo para lhe contar. Não sei se eu estou exagerando ou algo assim, mas sei que se fosse comigo gostaria de saber.

-Você conseguiu me assustar – Falou Sakura se ajeitando no sofá que estava sentada.

-A Ino está triste além do que seria considerado natural vendo as circunstâncias – Falei em tom cauteloso – Ela quase não saí do quarto e é um verdadeiro problema fazê-la se alimentar.

-O Kami-sama – Exclamou Sakura em tom baixo – Conte-me tudo desde o inicio.

**Narrado por Sakura**

Eu não tinha idéia de como conseguiria abordar aquele assunto com o Sasuke, mas eu sabia ser imprescindível. Eu tinha que fazer isso. Não era algo que eu podia simplesmente dar as costas e rezar para que tudo ficasse bem. Apesar de todos os motivos que gritavam para eu fingir não me importar, eu apenas não conseguia.

-Ola querida! Eu pensei que o dia não acabaria – Falou Sasuke entrando no nosso quarto segurando meu rosto para me beijar com calma – Não gosto dessa sua expressão.

-Eu preciso ir até Suna – Falei em tom baixo olhando para o chão para não ver seus olhos virarem pedra.

-Você não vai – Falou Sasuke em tom frio – Você acabou de chegar em casa.

-Sasuke, amor, eu preciso ir – Falei levantando os olhos para encará-lo – A Ino não está em seu estado normal. Ela nem mesmo está se alimentando. Eu não posso chegar atrasada uma terceira vez.

-Sakura – Falou Sasuke se ajoelhando ao meu lado segurando meu rosto – Você sabe que não teve nenhuma culpa pelo que aconteceu com a Tenten e seu pai.

-Talvez, talvez não – Falei mordendo o lábio inferior com força – Mas, se eu tivesse chegado mais cedo, nos dois casos, a história poderia ter tido outro fim.

-Eu não sabia que você se sentia assim – Falou Sasuke acariciando o meu rosto beijando meus lábios de leve – Você pode ir para Suna por uma semana.

-Obrigada, amor – Falei sorrindo de leve – E o que você acha de vocês e as crianças irem me buscar e de lá passarmos três dias no País das Nuvens? Assim nós conhecemos o novo Uzumaki.

-Eu adorei esse plano – Falou Sasuke beijando minha testa se levantando para tirar a parte de cima do kimono e suas armas para dormir e me peguei contemplando o seu corpo como há muito tempo eu não fazia de fato. Não que eu pudesse me culpar, ou o Sasuke pelo seu desinteresse em se deitar comigo. A final, a nossa vida que muitos consideravam perfeita estava aos pedaços.

-Algum problema? - Perguntou Sasuke e eu pisquei os olhos mais de uma vez para voltar à realidade.

-Nenhum, só estou pensando em como a nossa vida mudou nesses últimos tempos – Comentei terminando de me ajeitar para logo deitar na cama ao seu lado.

-Pode não parecer agora, mas tudo vai se resolver – Disse Sasuke me puxando para os seus braços e lá me deixei relaxar, nem que seja por algumas horas.

-Espero que sim – Sussurrei fechando os meus enquanto sentia seus lábios em meus cabelos. E antes de me deixar cair na inconsciência algo dentro de mim sabia que o Sasuke não pregaria os olhos. Ele tinha adquirido o estanho hábito de velar meu sono, como se temesse me perder enquanto estivesse de olhos fechados. Mal sabe ele, que antes que alguém me leve para longe da minha família eu lutaria até a morte.

*** * ***

**Narrado por Sasuke**

O dia amanheceu e eu mesmo nem senti o tempo passar. Saber que novamente a Sakura estava se afastando de mim chegava a doer fisicamente. Eu sempre fui perfeito em esconder todas as minhas emoções. Mas, desde daquele dia em que ela se ajoelhou ao meu lado e curou o pequeno ferimento que eu tinha na mão quando nos conhecemos, mudou todo o meu ponto de vista.

Eu não agüentava imaginar nem vê-la com um pequeno corte na sua face de boneca. Eu não podia perdê-la quando ela se tornou essencial em minha vida. Ela era a minha vida. A Sakura não era perfeita, não existe tal pessoa. Contudo, cada mínimo defeito dela só iluminava aos meus olhos as suas qualidades incontestáveis. Ela me fazia tão bem.

-Você não dormiu – Murmurou Sakura ainda de olhos fechados me abraçando com mais força.

-É claro que dormi – Falei em tom indiferente olhando para o teto sentindo que ela estava sorrindo de encontro ao meu peito desnudo.

-Nem ouse tentar mentir para mim, Uchiha – Disse Sakura e senti ela se remexer, mas só a encarei quando senti sua mão em meu queixo – Eu não gosto que você passe a noite acordado. Você precisa descansar mais do que nunca.

-Eu não faço de propósito – Falei meio emburrado e ela novamente se remexeu se colocando em cima das minhas coxas.

-Eu sei que não. Eu sei que é algo que vai além da sua compreensão, mas eu preciso que você entenda que eu não sou tão extremamente frágil como você pensa – Falou Sakura cravando seus olhos nos meus – Eu posso não ser uma Kunoichi, mas também não sou boba.

-Para mim, você é a mais frágil das flores – Sussurrei e ela fez um gesto de desinteresse – Não faz essa cara.

-Faço até você admitir que não sou tão frágil – Murmurou Sakura fazendo beicinho e eu beijei seus lábios de leve me segurando para não aprofundar o beijo. Era difícil refrear meu desejo, mas eu sabia que ela estava passando por um momento delicado. E eu não acrescentaria mais um nas suas costas.

-Eu te amo e eu quero que você aceite que eu morro se for para te salvar – Falei em tom serio e ela ficou me encarando com a mesma intensidade.

-Eu não quero que você morra por mim. Eu quero que você viva para mim – Disse Sakura mordendo o lábio inferior com força e eu sorri beijando cada mínimo espaço do seu rosto.

-Isso eu já faço, Uchiha Sakura – Falei beijando seus lábios com pelo menos parte da vontade que eu queria. Degustando seu sabor, apreciando o seu cheiro, deliciando-me com o toque da sua pele.

-Eu amo você – Declarou Sakura me beijando novamente e eu permaneceria naquela cama se não tivesse que mandar uma carta bem especifica para Suna e falar pessoalmente com o Neji.

-Eu infelizmente tenho que preparar a sua viajem – Falei no intervalo de um beijo e outro.

-Fica mais um pouquinho aqui – Pediu Sakura ofegante com seus lábios tão perto dos meus. E não tinha como resistir a um pedido como aquele.

*** * ***

**Narrado por Neji**

O clima no clã Hyuuga mudava mais do que as brisas do verão de Konoha. Todos sabiam que as coisas iriam mudar quando a liderança estivesse em meu poder. Só que por mais que os anciões lutassem contra, era inevitável que eu me tornasse líder.

Eu era apoiado pela maioria. Eu era apoiado pela realeza. Eu era forte. E não desistiria, por maior que fossem as dificuldades. Eu sabia que teria que agir.

-Eu não gosto dessa sua expressão – Comentou Hinata me olhando através do espelho.

-Eu também não gosto da que está em seu rosto – Respondi a olhando da minha cama com meus olhos colados nos seus – O que aconteceu?

-Eu queria te dar um filho – Falou Hinata baixando o olhar e eu pulei da cama para chegar perto dela e quando passei meus braços por seus ombros ela se encolheu.

-Nós ainda teremos nosso filho, Hinata – Falei com calma beijando sua cabeça – Não é porque o bebe da Hanabi nasceu que temos que correr para ter o nosso. Tudo a seu tempo.

-E se eu não conseguir de dar um filho? - Perguntou Hinata e eu a fiz levantar a espreitando em meus braços desejando que nada nem internamente nem externamente a magoasse.

-Você irá conseguir quando Kami quiser – Sussurrei segurando seu rosto para beijá-la com carinho – E se demorar, eu pessoalmente vou me divertir muito tentando.

-Neji – Exclamou Hinata envergonhada e eu sorri de leve roubando seus lábios. E quando minhas mãos procuravam uma brecha no seu kimono para acariciar a sua pele alguém bater na porta.

-O QUÊ? – Gritei e a Hinata se encolheu assim como a criada que eu via nitidamente através do meu byakugan.

-Hyuuga-sama! Desculpe-me! Por favor, desculpe-me – Pediu a criada encolhida e Hinata saiu dos meus braços arrumando sua roupa abrindo a porta com um sorriso gentil.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa Martha-chan? - Perguntou Hinata e eu ainda me surpreendia por ela saber o nome de todos do clã.

-Desculpe a hora Hinata-sama, mas a um ninja lá embaixo dizendo que o Hyuuga-sama está sendo chamado com urgência a casa do Sasuke-san – Respondeu a mulher e eu não pude ficar mais surpreso.

-Diga que já estou indo – Mandei e a criada vez um pequena reverencia antes de sair quase correndo.

-Não seria uma guerra, não é? - Perguntou Hinata completamente apavorada e eu deixei de me arrumar para abraçá-la. Ela parecia tão mais fragilizada naquele momento.

-Acredito que não – Falei a beijando de leve – Eu volto assim que possível, ta?

-Toma cuidado – Pediu Hinata e eu terminei de pegar minhas coisas e pulei da minha janela saindo correndo pela silenciosa Konoha até a casa real ocupada pelo Sasuke e fui levado até o escritório.

-Espero que seja algo de real importância – Resmunguei sentando na sua frente.

-Eu tenho três assuntos para tratar com você – Falou Sasuke sorrindo por breves segundos – Eu soube que as coisas em seu clã estão piorando. Você sabe que conta com meu completo apoio para caso aja uma revolta ou tentativa de golpe.

-Por enquanto está tudo sobre controle – Falei em tom neutro sabendo que meus espiões estavam de olho em qualquer coisa que tivesse de errado.

-Bom, eu me sinto levemente incomodado em pedir isso em um momento tão delicado – Falou Sasuke e eu comecei a me preocupar – Eu peço isso como um favor pessoal.

-O que? - Perguntei entre temeroso e curioso.

-A Sakura precisa ir até Suna em segurança. Eu mesmo irei buscá-la, mas não confio em ninguém para levá-la até lá. No momento só você – Falou Sasuke eu analisei silenciosamente suas afirmações – Eu não pediria a você isso se não fosse minha única alternativa.

-Você quer que eu a leve até Suna – Falei com calma – Apenas isso?

-Isso e dá uma passada no País da Água para ver como está à missão – Disse Sasuke em um tom cauteloso – Você poderia fazer isso?

-Vou se você me prometer a segurança do meu clã e principalmente da Hinata – Falei depois de pensar um pouco. Eu entendia bem o que ele estava passando.

-Eu os protegerei como se fossem do meu próprio clã – Disse Sasuke e eu sabia que aquela era uma promessa formal que não seria quebrada.

-Então eu aceito a missão – Falei em tom calmo.

*** * ***

**Narrado por Sakura**

O primeiro dia de viajem passou extremamente silencioso, já que era apenas eu, Neji, minha dama de companhia e outro ninja. E o Neji não era lá do tipo falador. E o calor só aumentava. Eu não conseguia parar de pensar no rostinho tristonho da Lin ou a expressão carrancuda do Saturo. Mas, por mais que eu quisesse ficar com eles, isso era algo que eu precisava e muito fazer.

-Uchiha-sama – Chamou Neji e eu olhei para cima encontrando seus olhos questionadores e fiz um pequeno gesto para ele se sentar.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? - Perguntei preocupada e ele fez um não com a cabeça parecendo envergonhado – É algo sobre a Hinata?

-Ela não anda em seu normal – Disse Neji parecendo envergonhado – Ela fala que está com medo de não conseguir engravidar.

-Oh! Isso é normal – Falei prendendo o meu cabelo de maneira rápida – Todas as mulheres que são casadas e necessitam de um herdeiro passam por esse medo.

-Mas, o problema é que o medo já está extrapolando os limites. Ela pensa que disfarça bem, mas eu noto como ela anda entristecida. E quando pergunto o motivo ela fala algo relacionado a Hanabi, mas não mente nada bem – Desabafou Neji parecendo irritado consigo mesmo por precisar falar disso com alguém. E admito que nunca havia visto ele falando tanto na vida.

-Quando eu voltar a Konoha, prometo conversar com ela. E se não resolver eu peço para ela tomar um chá que ajuda muito no período fértil da mulher – Falei e ele passou mais alguns segundos me encarando antes de sorrir e me agradecer.

Pelo resto da viajem poucas palavras foram trocadas entre qualquer um da comitiva. E quando vi os portões de Suna pensei que ia chorar só de me imaginar tomando um banho frio para aliviar esse calor insuportável.

-Sakura! - Disse Ino sorrindo vindo me abraçar. Retribui sorrindo sentindo pelo contato que ela realmente estava bem mais magra como Temari já havia me dito.

-Fico extremamente agradecida por me deixar visitar Suna, Gaara-sama – Falei assim que soltei minha irmã e o ruivo fez um pequeno gesto com a cabeça.

-É uma honra tê-la aqui Haruno-hime – Disse o ruivo com um sorriso quase imperceptível – Agora tenho que me ausentar para conversar com sua comitiva, mas sei que a Ino a deixará bem instalada.

Observei com um sorriso congelado no rosto ele se afastar ao lado de Neji e uma moça que não havia conhecido nas minhas outras viagens. Voltei minha atenção para minha irmã que me sorriu e me levou para onde eu ficaria instalada e logo pediu para me aprontarem um banho.

-Eu fiquei tão feliz quando soube que você estava a caminho – Disse Ino quando nos vimos sozinhas em meu quarto – Desde que a Temari viajou ando me sentindo meio sozinha.

-Você sabe que pode me visitar quando quiser em Konoha – Falei sabendo que essa afirmação seria bem diferente há um tempo atrás.

-Você é melhor do que qualquer um imagina – Falou Ino em um fio de voz.

-Assim como você – Falei sorrindo e ela baixou a cabeça deixando os cabelos cobrirem sua expressão – O que há de errado, Ino?

-Não vamos conversar sobre coisas desagradáveis – Disse Ino voltando a me encarar com um sorriso que não enganaria nem longe qualquer pessoa – Você deve estar cansada. Conversamos no jantar.

-Ino – Chamei, mas ela preferiu me ignorar saindo do quarto me deixando ainda mais preocupada.

*** * ***

**Narrado por Gaara**

-Espero que a viajem tenha ocorrido sem maiores problemas – Disse Miyuki com um sorriso gentil e o ninja Hyuuga a olhou com uma expressão que não entendi.

-A viajem foi bastante tranqüila – Respondeu depois de alguns segundos.

-Miyuki, você já pode se retirar – Falei com calma e ela fez uma reverência antes de sair – Pode se sentar.

Observei o mesmo sorrir de leve antes de se colocar na minha frente e novamente senti que ele pensava algo que se dito em voz alta me incomodaria.

-O Sasuke pede a completa proteção de sua esposa enquanto estiver sobre sua guarda. Ele mesmo virá buscá-la para logo irem ao País da Nuvem – Falou o ninja em tom neutro e eu concordei com a cabeça.

-A hime estará completamente protegida – Prometi e ele novamente levantou.

-Bom, agora eu tenho que ir. Preciso chegar cedo em Konoha – Disse ele e eu ofereci estadia para que ele descansasse, mas o mesmo recusou e logo já não se via sua sombra. Eu ainda não havia conseguido compreender essa preocupação da hime, mas sabia que a Ino ficaria feliz em ver a irmã depois da morte do pai.

Eu não sabia como me comportar, mas eu sentia que algo andava perturbando a Ino. E quem sabe com a presença de Sakura poderia ajudá-la a ser sorridente como antes. Porque, eu realmente sentia falta do seu sorriso direcionado apenas a mim.

*** * ***

**Narrado por Sakura**

Já havia se passado os cinco dias, o Sasuke chegaria amanhã de manha e eu ainda não havia conseguido falar com a Ino. Mas, não precisava ser muito perceptível para notar que ela não conseguia lidar muito bem com a proximidade do marido com a tal Miyuki.

Eu realmente não podia negar que a menina era bonita e inteligente. Mas, não passava de uma criança. Pelo menos para mim. Só que para Ino.

Eu entendia muito bem como o ciúme poderia ser um sentimento poderoso. Porém, não conseguia acreditar que era apenas isso que a estava perturbando ao ponto de quase não se alimentar e isso é que estava me deixando mais tensa.

-Ino! - Chamei batendo em sua porta e ela me pediu para entrar – Você está sentindo alguma coisa?

-Apenas um pouco indisposta – Falou minha irmã tentando sorrir e eu me sentei ao seu lado na cama.

-Eu sei que não é apenas uma indisposição e agora nós iremos conversar – Falei segurando sua mão entre as minhas e seus olhos aumentaram de tamanho – E eu sei que não é apenas ciúme.

-Eu não estou com ciúme – Sussurrou Ino e eu sorri.

-Ino, eu sei o que é ficar com ciúmes e consigo reconhecer quando a minha irmãzinha sente o mesmo – Falei sorrindo – Mas, eu não acredito que o Gaara sinta algo por aquela menina.

-Eu também não – Admitiu Ino e eu a olhei sem entender – Eu tenho ciúme da posição que ela ocupa na vida dele.

-Mas, você é a esposa – Falei sem entender.

-De título, mas é a ela ou a Temari que ele recorre quando há algo errado – Disse Ino fechando os olhos – Eu sei que não sou tão boa como você. Eu sei que não posso resolver estratégicas bélicas ou curar ferimentos. Mas, eu sou uma boa ouvinte. Se ele viesse até mim eu tentaria ajudar ou pelo menos fingiria entender tudo.

-Oh querida! - Falei a abraçando – Eu não quero que você se menospreze. Você é especial do seu jeito, e eu sei que o Gaara também acha isso.

-Mas, não é apenas isso – Disse Ino mordendo o lábio com força – Quando chegou a noticia que o Otou-san estava doente eu viajei sem pensar duas vezes. Durante a viajem eu passei muito mal durante o percurso. Eu pensei que era do choque e do calor. Mas, quando eu cheguei na casa dos nossos pais, eu comecei a sangrar.

-Você estava grávida? - Perguntei devastada.

-Uhum – Balburdiou Ino aos prantos – De um mês. A Okaa-san cuidou de mim, e a parteira me deu ervas para limpar meu organismo. Disse que eu engravidaria novamente. Mas, nenhum bebe vai substituiu o que eu perdi.

Eu a abracei com força e deixei que ela chorasse tudo que precisava. Lógico que eu depois a examinaria. Contudo, o que ela precisava agora era da irmã.

*** * ***

Ino chorou até dormir. Passei um tempo velando seu sono e decidi fazer um exame rápido e só quando percebi que estava tudo bem fisicamente com ela que comecei a me retirar.

-Gaara-san! - Exclamei surpresa quando o vi encostado na parede parecendo pensativa – Há quanto tempo você está escutando escondido?

-Não faz o meu normal entreouvir conversas – Falou ele parecendo muito preocupado – Ela vai ficar bem?

-Ela precisa de você – Falei com calma e ele me olhou perdido.

-Sua família está lá embaixo. Eu a acompanho – Falou Gaara e por um segundo eu esqueci todos os problemas e quase corro para chegar mais rápido até eles. Mas, tentei me controlar.

-Okaa-san – Gritou Lin se jogando nos meus braços e eu me abaixei para poder abraçar ela e o Saturo ao mesmo tempo.

-Como eu estava com saudade dos meus dois pequenos – Falei distribuindo beijos pelo rosto deles que riam perante o carinho extravagante – Vocês estavam com saudade da Okaa-san?

-Morrendo – Falou Lin e Saturo concordou e eu sorri vendo que Gaara nos observava com uma expressão não tão imparcial como o de costume.

-Cadê o Otou-san de vocês? - Perguntei sorrindo e quando levantei o rosto lá estava ele passando pela porta com o sorriso que só direcionava a mim nos lábios.

Beijei novamente a testa nos meus bebes e levantei sorrindo o abraçando com força. Ele me apertou mais de encontro a seu peito me beijando de leve lembrando que tínhamos platéia.

-Eu odeio ficar longe de você – Sussurrei e ele beijou a minha testa com carinho.

-Eu também. Só que agora eu preciso conversar com o Gaara, mas já, já subo para conversarmos – Falou Sasuke e eu assenti pegando os meus dois filhos com a mão e subi pedindo para que eles me contassem tudo que havia acontecido na minha ausência.

**Narrado por Gaara**

Assisti a interação daquela família com nítida curiosidade e a conversa que escutei continuava gritando em meus ouvidos. Como eu não pude notar que ela estava sofrendo tanto? Como pude deixar que ela passasse por essa dor sozinha? Porque ela não havia me contado?

-Eu quero agradecer pessoalmente por ter cuidado da segurança da Sakura – Falou o Uchiha em tom calmo. E quem conversa com ele nunca imaginaria que ele a pouco beijará a esposa para quem quisesse ver.

-Não há nada para agradecer – Falei e começamos a falar de tratados e principalmente da missão que ambos estávamos interessados. Aquela que definiria se houve tentativa de golpe no País da Água – Eu posso te perguntar algo fora da formalidade?

-Claro – Respondeu o Uchiha parecendo surpreso.

-Como você concilia sua vida pessoal com ser um ninja forte? - Perguntei e ele passou alguns segundos antes de entender o que eu realmente queria saber.

-Acredite, não é por ser terno com sua esposa que você será um ninja mais fraco – Respondeu ele pensativo – Se você consegui resguardar essa "fraqueza", você se torna um ninja mais completo. Você tem pelo que lutar, para quem voltar.

-Obrigado – Falei e ele fez um gesto com a cabeça antes de se despedir.

*** * ***

A família Uchiha se despediu assim que o dia amanheceu. Foi comovente ver as duas irmãs se despedindo e assim que a carruagem não era mais vista a Ino subiu para o seu quarto.

-Podemos olhar aqueles relatórios agora? - Perguntou Miyuki sorrindo e eu fiquei estudando sua expressão sem notar qualquer indicio de sentimentos seus em relação a mim.

-Hoje não. Pode relaxar, irei passar o dia com a minha esposa – Falei tentando muito sorrir abertamente. Mas, tudo que consegui foi um pequeno sorriso.

-Tem certeza, Gaara-san? - Perguntou ela e eu endureci a expressão e ela arregalou os olhos – Então até amanhã.

Observei-a se distanciar e balancei a cabeça seguindo meu caminho. Nada me impediria de finalmente me resolver com minha esposa. Ainda mais quando ela mais precisava de mim.

*** * ***

**Narrado por Itachi**

Eu nunca pensei que seria tão irritante essa missão. Na verdade até pensei, mas ai ela conseguiu ser pior do que eu havia cogitado.

Tudo estava correndo perfeitamente bem. Eu e a menina irritante estávamos disfarçados de comerciantes de seda vindos de Suna especialmente para vender a corte do País da Água. O meu disfarce havia me modificado completamente, a final eu precisava aparentar confiança e ao mesmo tempo me fazer de bobo.

Meus cabelos negros estavam castanhos claro ralos e caindo no meu rosto que estava um pouco mais escuro que o habitual. Meus olhos eram quase da mesma cor dos meus cabelos e mesmo tendo permanecido da mesma altura tinha diminuído meu porte físico.

-Eu nunca pensei que ser esposa de comerciante era tão cansativo – Falou a Haruka se sentando ao lado da mesa que usávamos para fazer as refeições.

A casa em que morávamos era uma típica de morador. A pequena sala era conjugada a cozinha e tinha uma pequena mesa apenas para dois. O quarto era pequeno com uma cama de casal e abaixo o pequeno colchonete que eu dormia. O banheiro era ao lado do quarto e não sei como, mas a Haruka havia conseguido trazer uma banheira de madeira de Konoha.

-Descobriu alguma coisa útil? - Perguntei fechando as janelas para que possamos poupar chakra. Já que para que alguém de fora pudesse arrombar as janelas e a porta teria que vencer a minha linha de chakra. Fato quase improvável.

-Nada de mais – Falou Haruka se olhando no espelho improvisado que usávamos para chegar nossos disfarces – Eu pensei que iria ficar mais estranha morena.

-Mas, você é estranha – Falei sorrindo colocando água para ferver e preparar um lámen. Como a Haruka era uma negação na cozinha e eu só sabia fazer o básico, nós vivamos de lámen.

-Como você é engraçadinho – Debochou Haruka voltando a se olhar no espelho jogando os cabelos que agora estavam negros para o lado para estudar os olhos verdes que agora usava – Hoje eu finalmente "conheci" a rainha.

-Ela ainda está arrasada? - Perguntei irônico aproveitando para me livrar do disfarce e voltar a minha imagem.

-Bom, continua usando luto. Roupas brancas e cinzas – Respondeu Haruka também voltando ao normal – Ela me fez varias perguntas sobre Suna. Se eu conhecia sua filha, porque decidimos sair de lá. Essas coisas.

-Desconfiada ou apenas cautelosa? - Questionei colocando os pratos na mesa e ela sentou.

-Cautelosa com certeza – Respondeu ela se servindo – Eu juro que quando voltar dessa missão eu nunca mais como lámen.

-Fique a vontade para aprender a fazer outra comida – Falei com um sorriso falso no rosto e ela revirou os olhos – O Neji passou por aqui.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? - Perguntou Haruka alarmada e quase sem perceber a minha mão parou em cima da dela para acalmá-la. O pequeno toque me deixou alarmado e ela surpresa então logo quebrei o contato.

-Não – Respondi depois de já me sentir composto – Só veio deixar alguns relatórios. Pelo que eu entendi, ele havia ido deixar a Sakura em Suna para uma visita a irmã.

-Humm! Eu sinto falta da Sakura e das crianças – Comentou Haruka e nós novamente caímos silêncio. O jantar acabou e fui para sala enquanto ela lavava a louça. Mais uma chuva de verão começou, essa bem mais forte do que poderíamos imaginar. O que era horrível para mim, já que nossa "casa" era de chão batido e dormir ficava quase impossível.

Fui me deitar me enrolando da melhor madeira aceitável. O frio era forte, mas já havia dormido em lugares bem piores. Pelo menos eu ainda tinha um coxão fino e um lençol.

-Itachi – Chamou Haruka sentada na cama e eu me sentei preocupado.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? - Perguntei a encarando e ela mordeu o lábio corando.

-Você ta tremendo de frio – Constatou a Haruka e eu levantei a sobrancelha – Você pode deitar hoje aqui na cama. Eu sei que você apesar de ser um idiota sem tamanho, é um cavaleiro e não tocará em mim.

-Nem se eu não fosse um cavaleiro – Falei e ela revirou os olhos indo mais para o lado me permitindo deitar ao seu lado. Eu sabia que a Haruka estava envergonhada. Então por um momento decidi me calar e aproveitar que o frio tinha diminuído consideravelmente.

Fiquei olhando para o teto com o braço atrás da cabeça e outro descansando no peito. A Haruka estava de costas para mim e depois de um tempo já dormia profundamente. Mas, o meu sono não vinha. E para piorar, a chuva aumentou e com ela o frio.

Eu não sei de onde veio essa idéia. Contudo, puxei a Haruka delicadamente para perto fazendo ela descansar a cabeça em meu peito permitindo que ela se esquentasse com o meu calor. Ela suspirou de alivio instintivamente me abraçando. Sorri sem perceber passando as pontas dos dedos levemente por sua testa tirando sua franja irritante da frente do seu rosto. Ela com certeza ficava bem mais boni... interessante quando calada. E por mais que eu soubesse que teria que lhe explicar como acabamos abraçados tudo que eu consegui foi espreitá-la em meus braços e dormir sentindo o seu cheiro de lavanda e camomila.

**N/a: Ola meus amores!!**

**Sim, eu sei que estou mega atrasada em relação a data marcada. Mas, é que estou em plena época de prova. Primeiro tive uma antes do carnaval, depois viajei e tive outra prova na sexta pós-carnaval. Então só nesse FdS consegui tempo para terminar o capítulo...que ficou bem grande não???**

**Espero mesmo que gostem.**

**Taty-- **_Ola querida!!_

_Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado do capítulo_

_Eles dois estão surpreendendo não?? Próximo capítulo mais dos dois como pais de primeira viajem_

_Uahuahuahauhau_

_Espero que goste do começo da missão dos dois_

**Julia S.S-- **_Ola querida!!_

_Fico muito feliz que esteja gostando_

_Ahh!_

_As coisas vão começar a melhorar_

_Hum..._

_Espero que goste do começinho da missão dos dois cabeça dura_

**Drika Uchiha-- **_Ola querida!!_

_Seja muito bem vinda_

_Fico muito feliz em saber que essa é a primeira história que você comenta...espero mesmo que continue gostando da história_

**Bom meus amores, espero mesmo que gostem e que o número de reviews aumente com o tamanho do capítulo.**

**Próximo poste: 08/03/2010**

**=*****

**Até o próximo.**

**21/02/2010**


	16. Novos ares

**Meio amargo**

Capítulo 15-- Novos ares

**Narrado por Sakura**

-Nossa! Eu descobri que eu adoro viajar – Falou Lin animada e um sorriso apareceu na face de Sasuke. Ele passou o braço pela cintura da nossa filha a puxando para o seu colo fazendo cócegas enchendo nossa carruagem com os sons de riso infantil.

-Espero que não se acostume, moçinha – Falou Sasuke e ela sorriu beijando o rosto do pai.

-Eu nunca vou ficar longe do papai – Prometeu Lin sorrindo e eu abracei o Saturo que observava tudo com um sorriso pequeno no rosto.

-O que foi meu anjo? – Perguntei ao seu ouvido.

-Eu só quero chegar logo ao País da Nuvem – Disse Saturo e eu acariciei seu rosto.

-Falta pouco, meu amor – Falei e comecei a acariciar o seu cabelo até ele cochilar no meu colo.

O clima quente de Suna foi dando lugar ao clima úmido do litoral. Abri um pouco da janela e quando vi que estávamos dentro da cidade acordei as crianças. Paramos em frente a uma casa na frente do mar e quando descemos o Naruto apareceu correndo abraçando o Sasuke com força. As crianças pularam em cima dele e logo depois ele beijou minha testa carinhoso como sempre.

-Cadê a Hanabi? – Perguntei e um sorriso gigantesco apareceu no rosto do Naruto.

-Ela está no quarto com o Hiro, vai lá enquanto eu levo o Sasuke e as crianças para tomar um refresco – Falou Naruto e eu sorri seguindo o caminho que ele indicou encontrando Hanabi deitada ao lado de um rechonchudo bebe branquinho de cabelos marrons.

-Como ele está grande – Falei maravilhada.

-Sakura! – Gritou Hanabi e eu me sentei ao seu lado para abraçá-la – Eu o tenho alimentado com leite e chakra. Fico tão feliz ao saber que ele não corre mais riscos.

-É duro imaginar que um ser tão delicado pode sofrer qualquer coisa – Falei acariciando a cabeçinha com carinho – Ele é sua cara.

-O Naruto também diz isso, mas eu não acho – Falou Hanabi corando e eu sorri beijando o seu rosto – Eu fiquei tão feliz em saber que você, o Sasuke-san e as crianças estão a caminho. Apesar de estar adorando esse momento a sós com o Naruto, sinto muita falta de Konoha.

-É difícil ficar longe dos nossos entes queridos – Falei, mas antes que pudesse falar mais alguma coisa o Hiro foi abrindo seus olhos lentamente e começou a chorar irritado. Eu sorri vendo Hanabi fazer bico antes de pegar o pequenino no colo começando a dar de mamar.

-Ele é um comilão igual ao Naruto – Reclamou Hanabi em um tom carinhoso que só uma mãe poderia obter. Um tom que demonstrava um amor incondicional – Eu nunca pensei que poderia amar tanto um serzinho tão pequeno.

-Você nunca está preparada para um amor incondicional – Comentei relembrando o momento que meus bebes nasceram.

-Eu me sinto tão bem cuidando dele, é como se eu tivesse encontrado o meu lugar no mundo – Disse Hanabi sorrindo para mim. E por um segundo eu esqueci que ela não passava de uma menina.

-Não tem como não encontrar – Falei sorrindo e logo alguém bateu na porta e a Lin entrou toda sorridente acompanhada do Saturo. Eles se acomodaram na cama e ficaram observando o bebe que já havia parado de mamar.

-Ele tem os olhos brancos igual à Hanabi-chan – Falou Lin sorrindo passando a mão pelos cabelos arrepiados com carinho.

-Ele é bonitinho – Disse Saturo levantando para ficar ao meu lado e eu beijei sua testa.

-Você também era muito bonitinho quando tinha essa idade – Falei ao seu ouvido e ele sorriu. Eu sabia quando algo estava errado. E por mais que o Saturo fosse maduro para a sua idade, ele ainda não conseguia lidar bem com a idéia que seria rei de um país longe de casa. Por isso, eu demonstrava que mesmo ele estando longe ainda o amaria de modo incondicional.

-Eu posso segurar ele? – Perguntou Lin animada e eu mandei que ela se sentasse e coloquei o bebe com todo o cuidado.

-Segure a cabecinha – Mandei e ela apoiou a cabeça passando a mão por cada pequeno traço.

-Mãe, eu quero um novo irmãozinho – Pediu Lin e eu engasguei com a surpresa fazendo a Hanabi gargalhar abertamente.

-É! Seria legal ter um irmãozinho novo – Falou Saturo sorrindo enquanto eu me recuperava.

-Otou-san! Olha como o Hiro é lindo – Falou Lin se dirigindo ao Sasuke que havia entrado no quarto.

-Mais Hyuuga que Uzumaki – Comentou Sasuke recebendo uma tapa do Naruto.

-Otou-san, eu já sei o que quero de presente de aniversário – Falou Lin enquanto Naruto pegava o Hiro do seu colo e apesar de desajeitado estava indo muito bem – Eu quero um irmãozinho novo.

-Um irmãozinho? O Saturo já não serve? – Perguntou Sasuke divertido e eu o repreendi com o olhar.

-O Saturo não é tão fofinho quanto o Hiro – Falou Lin fazendo o bico para logo sorrir – Vou ganhar?

-Isso é com a sua mãe – Falou Sasuke e o Naruto sorriu malicioso.

-Mas, aposto que seu pai vai se esforçar muito – Disse Naruto e o sorriso da Lin aumentou.

-Promete que se esforça Otou-san – Pediu Lin e eu corei muito.

-Prometo, Lin – Disse Sasuke sorrindo malicioso e eu corei ainda mais – Saturo, vamos, o Naruto vai nos mostrar o campo de treinamento daqui.

-Tudo bem, Otou-san – Falou Saturo e eu beijei sua testa antes dele se afastar.

-Okaa-san, eu to com sono – Falou Lin e eu sorri para Hanabi antes de pegá-la no colo e ir até o quarto onde nós estávamos a colocando na cama. E quando ela já estava em um sono profundo voltei para o quarto da Hanabi.

-Eu não vejo a hora do Hiro crescer – Comentou Hanabi fazendo o pequeno bebe de olhos brancos rir.

-Não fique tão ansiosa, depois que crescem começam a pedir irmãozinho – Disse e ela gargalhou junto comigo – E como está a sua relação com o Naruto?

-Ele é um doce – Falou Hanabi corando – Eu não sei o que fazer na maior parte do tempo, e ele acha que se tocar em mim agora vai me machucar.

-É normal para eles pensarem isso – Falei sorrindo – Você o deseja?

-Serei leviana se a resposta for sim? – Perguntou Hanabi e novamente vi traços da menina que ela ainda era em sua face.

-Não, você estaria sendo uma mulher – Respondi sorrindo e me sentindo tão mais velha do que realmente era – É normal, é saudável desejar seu marido, Hanabi. Apesar de muitos quererem fazer parecer o contrário, a mulher tem tanto direito ao prazer quanto o homem. E aposto que o Naruto deve ser o tipo de homem que queira que sua mulher tenha prazer.

-O Sasuke procura o seu prazer? – Perguntou Hanabi e eu tive que corar.

-Sempre – Falei baixando o olhar.

-Você conseguiu corar mais do que a Hinata – Falou Hanabi sorrindo e eu passei a mão pela testa tirando a franja da frente dos meus olhos – Posso te fazer apenas mais uma pergunta?

-Claro – Falei meio receosa.

-Você já se apaixonou por outro que não fosse o Sasuke? – Quis saber Hanabi.

-Não, eu nunca tive a oportunidade, não que eu esteja reclamando – Falei me ajeitando em sua cama – Eu nunca imaginei que me apaixonaria pelo Sasuke. Mas, ele não é o que aparenta ser.

-O Uchiha-san me assusta – Admitiu Hanabi e eu sorri. Já estava com acostumada com aquele tipo de comentário.

-Ele normalmente faz isso com as pessoas – Falei sorrindo para logo deixá-la descansar um pouco.

***** **

-Eles parecem bem – Comentou Sasuke quando eu observava os nossos filhos dormindo. Como a casa era apenas de descanso, possuía apenas dois quartos.

-Eles serão muito felizes – Falei sorrindo me sentando na cama de casal – Eu posso te perguntar uma coisa, Sasuke-kun?

-Você sabe que pode me perguntar o que quiser – Respondeu Sasuke se livrando de suas armas com um sorriso carinhoso em seu rosto perfeito.

-Sasuke, você ainda me deseja? – Perguntei corando intensamente – Ainda me deseja como naquela noite quando entrei no seu escritório?

-Você quer saber se eu te desejo da mesma forma? – Perguntou Sasuke se ajoelhando aos meus pés fazendo que nossos rostos ficassem na mesma altura – Não Sakura, eu não te desejo da mesma forma. Você não é mais aquela garota, e eu não sou mais o mesmo também. Eu não te desejo mais daquela maneira apressada, eu te desejo ainda mais. Eu desejo você. Eu preciso de você, Sakura. De uma forma que eu não saberia explicar. Mas, eu não só desejo você. Eu amo você. E não gosto de saber que você se sente insegura em relação a isso.

-Eu às vezes me sinto tão mais velha do que sou – Sussurrei e ela segurou meu rosto com as duas mãos prendendo meus olhos com os seus.

-Sakura, você mais do que ninguém sabe que não sou bom com palavras e elogios – Disse Sasuke e eu mordi o lábio o fazendo sorrir – Então não espere que isso aconteça muitas vezes. Você é a mulher mais linda que eu conheço. Seu corpo é perfeito, ele me chama de uma maneira que tem momentos que tenho que usar todo o meu autocontrole para parecer frio ao seu lado. E além de ser linda, é inteligente, sensível, doce. A única que conseguiria me falar tantas coisas.

-Realmente, é melhor não esperar escutar isso tudo novamente – Falei com olhos queimando com lágrimas – Você é o melhor marido que uma mulher poderia sonhar em ter. Eu amo tanto você.

-Eu também te amo, pequena – Sussurrou Sasuke encostando seus lábios de leve nos meus – Agora é melhor que se deite antes que eu queira mostrar o meu desejo por você com nossos filhos aqui do lado.

-Só se você se deitar comigo – Falei mordendo o lábio inferior e ele fechou os olhos por breves segundos antes de deitar ao meu lado. Mordi o lábio novamente nos cobrindo com a fina coberta que possuíamos e fui descendo minha mão lentamente pelo seu peito.

-Sakura – Murmurou Sasuke em tom de aviso e eu sorri prendendo seus lábios junto aos meus descendo um pouco mais a mão delimitando seus músculos com carinho.

-Eu amo você – Falei parando de mover a mão ao lembrar que nossas crianças estavam do lado.

-Eu sei. Agora dorme – Mandou Sasuke e eu sorri deitando no seu peito.

***** **

**Narrado por Itachi**

A casa segundo eu conseguia odiar ainda mais o País da Água. No verão parecia que as chuvas diárias concorriam entre si para ver qual era a pior. A Haruka não precisava trabalhar hoje, já que era aniversário de morte do pai da Sakura, mas eu...

E como se sair de casa já não era bastante ruim, voltar nessa chuva sem usar minha velocidade beirava a irracionalidade. Eu odiava me fingir de cidadão comum. Mas, essa missão já estava rendendo os frutos necessários. As pessoas tinham o fraco de confiar demais. De ver um rosto simpático, com uma conversa fácil e esposa dedicada como acima de qualquer suspeita.

Abri a porta com pressa fechando em seguida agradecendo por finalmente está com um teto em cima da cabeça. Voltei a minha aparência normal e tirei minha blusa que estava completamente colada no corpo. Livrei-me das armas que usava disfarçadamente e tudo que queria agora era um banho.

Abri a porta de leve e estanquei. Na banheira de madeira improvisada estava sentada Haruka. Eu tinha plena visão das suas costas nuas com seus cabelos que pareciam mais escuros molhados. Senti um desejo quase anormal crescendo dentro de mim e fechei a porta me refreando.

Disfarcei a minha aparência novamente e coloquei a blusa saindo para a chuva. Eu precisava e muito de um banho frio.

Eu sempre fui frio. Sempre mantive os meus desejos sobre controle. E não tinha como eu quase me descontrolar por causa da insana, irritante, sádica, maluca, doce, linda...IRRITANTE! Isso! Ela era irritante, maluca e eu querer beijá-la e lavá-la para cama era só efeito colateral dessa convivência forçada.

Quando já estava sobre controle entrei na casa dando de cara com a Haruka que me olhou surpresa. Respirei fundo bloqueando a imagem dela na banheira e retornei a minha aparência retirando novamente minha blusa. Meus olhos, antes tão obediente, não desgrudavam dos seus olhos. Só que os seus logo desviaram estudando a parte do meu corpo recém descoberto.

-Perdeu algo? – Perguntei sorrindo malicioso.

-O mesmo que você perdeu lá no quarto – Respondeu Haruka como sempre presunçosa.

-Eu não sabia que você estaria tomando banho e não quis te constranger – Falei com um tom sem nenhuma emoção como já me era característico.

-É claro que não quis – Falou Haruka lançando um último no meu corpo – É melhor você ir tomar um banho, aprendi uma receita de sopa. Então tome o banho rápido enquanto eu tento cozinhar.

-Cuidado para não tocar fogo na casa – Falei virando as costas e senti seus olhos cravados em mim até fechar a porta – Inferno de mulher.

***** **

-Admite! –Mandou Haruka sorrindo.

-O que? – Perguntei terminando de tomar a minha sopa.

-Admite, Uchiha – Mandou Haruka mordendo o lábio e eu me vi desejando saber o sabor dos seus lábios. Nem que seja uma única vez – Não vai admitir?

-Admitir o que mulher? – Perguntei focando minha atenção na sua capacidade de me irritar.

-Que você amou minha sopa – Esclareceu Haruka e eu me segurei muito para não sorrir.

-Como dizem, o melhor tempero é a fome – Falei sorrindo sarcástico e ela me fuzilou com o olhar antes de jogar o pano que enxugava em cima de mim.

-Você é um idiota – Declarou Haruka e eu a encarei com um pequeno sorriso. Não sei em que momento a atmosfera de implicância se extinguiu. Não sei relatar segundo por segundo. Mas, quando dei por mim, a Haruka já estava de ponta de pé e eu tinha me inclinado. Seus braços rodearam o meu pescoço e com uma mão enlacei sua cintura colando o seu pequeno corpo de encontro ao meu. E quando seus lábios tocaram os meus, não pude, não quis resistir.

Seus lábios eram macios e extremamente doces. Passei minha língua por eles e ela me deu permissão de aprofundar o beijo, e foi nesse momento que encontrei minha perdição. Seus dedos se perderam entre as mechas do meu cabelo os puxando de leve. Apertei sua cintura me deliciando com o seu sabor natural me perguntando como ela conseguia ser tão malditamente única.

-Eu...

-É melhor a gente fingir que isso nunca aconteceu – Falou Haruka me cortando e com uma velocidade admirável se desvencilhou dos meus braços e sumiu no quarto.

**Narrado por Haruka**

Eu não sabia como tinha parado nos braços do Itachi. Sabia que isso iria acabar mal. Mas, no momento eu só queria marcar na minha mente o seu sabor, seu cheiro, a textura do seu cabelo molhado ao toque dos meus dedos. E ele beijava tão malditamente bem.

Sua língua brincava com a minha de uma maneira que nunca antes alguém ousará fazer. Eu nunca me senti tão entregue a um momento e uma parte de mim reclamava por ser exatamente com Uchiha Itachi. Itachi.

-Eu...

-É melhor a gente fingir que isso nunca aconteceu – Falei me desvencilhando dos seus braços indo até o quarto.

Joguei água no rosto e quando me vi no pequeno espelho que mantinha na casa cheguei a me envergonhar do desejo que vi refletido nos meus olhos. E por mais que eu quisesse que ele esquecesse desse momento. Eu não conseguiria fazê-lo assim tão rápido.

-Coloca o disfarce – Mandou Itachi já com o dele e fiz os gestos de mão.

-Ola Koshiro – Cumprimentou um dos guardas do castelo – Posso entrar?

-Claro – Falou Itachi parecendo tão simpático e controlado.

-Espero não estar atrapalhando, Yuki – Falou o guarda e eu sorri.

-Você quer algo para beber? – Perguntei solicita engolindo todo o meu orgulho.

-Se você tiver sake – Disse o homem e notei que ali estava uma possível informação quente.

-Vou ali no mercantil comprar algum – Falei pegando minha bolsinha deixando-os sozinhos. Por mais que eu quisesse ficar e ouvir. Eu tinha conversado muito com a Sakura sobre a submissão ridícula sofrida pelas mulheres no País da Água.

Então por mais curiosa que eu estivesse teria que esperar pelo relato do Itachi. E como se não bastasse eu estar me martirizando de curiosidade ainda teria que ficar frente a frente com ele por horas. E só de pensar nisso já me sentia receosa e inquieta e...desejosa.

Voltei com o sake quando achei já tinha dado tempo para muitas conversas. Servi silenciosamente e fui pro quarto. Passou mais ou menos uma hora quando a porta da frente bateu.

-Então? – Perguntei quando o Itachi apareceu no quarto já sem disfarce.

-Eu fui convidado para participar da sociedade secreta dos homens do País da Água – Falou Itachi e o sorriso que foi gradativamente surgindo no meu rosto o fez sorrir também.

-E as coisas só melhoram – Falei maravilhada voltando a minha aparecia normal enfrentando seus olhos negros que pareciam me consumir.

-É, Haruka, as coisas estão apenas começando – Disse Itachi e eu tinha a leve impressão que ele não estava falando apenas da missão.

***** **

**N/a: Ola meus amores!!**

**Levemente atrasada, mas cheguei **

**Taty-- **_Ola querida!_

_Fico muito feliz em saber que gostou_

_Espero que goste do Naruto e Hanabi e Itachi e Haruka nesse capítulo_

_*-*_

**Drika Uchiha-- **_Ola Adriane!!_

_Posso te chamar só de Drika??_

_Meu que sou viciada em apelidos carinhosos_

_*-*_

_Oh!! Parabéns meio atrasado_

_Espero que tenha tipo uma ótima festa de 15 anos...sempre uma das melhores_

_Menina!! Nunca tive leitores do Pará, pelo menos que eu saiba. Sou louca para conhecer, mas viajar com certeza não ta nos meus planos agora...ainda to meio que sonhando em ter férias esse ano._

_Adoro de paixão fics Naruto, apesar de não assistir mais o anime...e nem preciso dizer que amo SasuSaku né??_

_Espero que goste desse capítulo e quanto o texto que coloquei no meu perfil, também me identifico muito. Meio que vivo no mundo da lua na maior parte do tempo ^^_

**Bom meus amores, eu espero mesmo que gostem desse capítulo. Ando muito atarefada com o fim do semestre então o capítulo não saiu muito grande...mas, espero como já disse que gostem e não deixem de mandar reviews ta??**

**Próximo poste: 25/03**

**=*****

**Até o próximo.**

**10/03/2010**


	17. Como tudo deve ser

**Meio amargo**

**Capítulo 16-- Como tudo deve ser**

**Narrado por Haruka**

Como já esperávamos depois daquela conversa, as coisas estavam evoluindo. O Itachi havia ido a sua primeira reunião e como primeira providencia fizeram um jutso que não o deixaria repetir nada do que ouviria naquela noite. Mas, como o Itachi sempre foi ridiculamente bom como ninja conseguiu dominar sem dificuldade o jutso.

O problema é que não apenas isso. Além do jutso fizeram o que chamaram prova de fogo. E o espancaram. O Itachi não podia revidar, a final era apenas um vendedor. E quando bateram na minha porta com seu corpo ensangüentado disseram que ele tinha sido assaltado. E mesmo depois de quase uma hora curando os seus ferimentos ainda me perguntava como ele conseguiu manter o disfarce.

-Hum – Gemeu Itachi de dor e vi seus olhos abrindo.

**-Calma Itachi – Pedi e ele parou de se debater fechando os olhos novamente. E como em um ****Déjà**** vu**** me vi novamente cuidado dele quando torturado em busca de informações.** **Continuei a curar seus ferimos e era nesses momentos que me odiava por não ter aprendido a arte da cura com a Sakura.**

-Você ta se sentindo melhor? – Perguntei quando ele novamente abriu os olhos.

-Sentindo-me humano novamente – Falou Itachi se ajeitando na cama e mesmo sem fazer um ruído que indicasse dor, eu sabia que ele precisava de anestesia.

-Eles são uns animais – Falei irritada notando os hematomas que tinha pelo seu rosto e peito.

-Você não deveria estar trabalhando? – Perguntou Itachi e eu o encarei magoada antes de levantar e ativar o meu disfarce.

-Eu só estava esperando você acordar – Falei em um tom frio – Tem água do seu lado.

Saí do quarto sem me preocupar mais nada e quando me vi na sala longe dos seus olhos me permitir deixar pelo menos uma lágrima cair. Só essa para poder me afastar.

-Eu soube que seu marido foi assaltado – Comentou a rainha enquanto eu arrumava a bainha do seu novo kimono.

-Foi sim senhora, ele ficou muito machucado, mas já está se recuperando – Falei em tom respeitoso, mas mesmo assim preocupada.

-E porque você veio trabalhar? – Perguntou a rainha e eu senti meu corpo relar. Eu realmente não sabia agir como uma esposa amorosa.

-O meu marido não me permitiu ficar, minha senhora, ele já está preocupado por não ter condições de trabalhar e não queria que eu também perdesse o meu – Falei em tom de mulher submissa querendo vomitar.

-Irei mandar uma carta para meu genro. A violência no nosso país não pode aumentar mais – Falou Sayume parecendo extremamente irritada – Assim que acabar aqui pode voltar para casa.

-Mas senhora...

-Sem "mas" – Falou Sayume sorrindo e era realmente assustador vê-la assim boazinha – Se seu marido reclamar, diga que foi uma ordem direta da rainha.

**Narrado por Itachi**

Eu normalmente controlava minhas emoções, mas como já estava virando costume aqui nesse maldito país. Eu não consegui. Eu sabia que tinha sido excessivamente bruto com a Haruka. Sabia que eu havia descontado nela a minha irá por ter que apanhar calado, sem chance de mostrar do que sou capaz. Sabia que precisava me desculpar, mas o meu orgulho não permitia. Mesmo sabendo que ela havia passado a noite cuidando de mim.

-Rainha idiota! Nem quando é boa acerta – Ouvi Haruka resmungar da sala e fechei meus olhos regulando a minha respiração para fingir que estava dormindo. Um ato ridiculamente covarde, mas não queria encarar seus olhos.

-Espero que você tenha sofrido muito – Disse Haruka, mas antes que eu pudesse me irritar com aquele comentário senti sua mão na minha testa – Ainda está com febre.

Logo depois escutei barulho de água e senti um pano frio sendo colocado na minha testa. Sua mão desceu pelo meu rosto de uma forma tão gentil que mal senti seu toque. E provavelmente essa era a intenção, já que a Haruka continuou a acarinhar o meu rosto.

Ela foi contornando com os dedos as minhas sobrancelhas com cuidado descendo os dedos pelo meu nariz. As pontas dos seus dedos foram passando pelo contorno dos meus lábios e já não pude me controlar. Abri meus olhos e ela arregalou os delas, repedindo a ato quando sentiu eu beijar os seus dedos que ainda permaneciam descansando nos meus lábios.

-Você ta acordado há quanto tempo? – Perguntou Haruka parecendo extremamente nervosa.

-Tempo o suficiente para saber que lhe devo desculpas – Respondi com meus olhos colados nos seus. Peguei sua mão beijando a palma e logo depois o pulso sentindo através dele o quanto seu coração estava disparado.

Era incrível como ela estava silenciosa naquele momento. Para falar a verdade, a Haruka estava completamente sem ação. E admito que aproveitei dessa falta de resposta seja negativa seja positiva que sentei retirando o paninho que a pouco ela havia colocado na minha testa o jogando no chão e foi minha vez de estudar suas feições. Que ao mesmo tempo em que eram terrivelmente irritantes. Eram tão harmônicas e estonteantemente belas.

Fechei minha mão em forma de concha sentindo o calor da sua bochecha que ficou graciosamente corada. Com o polegar fui traçando sua boca sentindo sua textura, seu hálito quente e eu necessitava sentir novamente o sabor dos seus lábios. Fui me inclinando pouco a pouco dando tempo para a mesma se afastar. E quando seus lábios se colaram ao meu foi como encontrar o paraíso.

Minha língua deslizou por entre seus lábios me permitindo brincar com sua língua. Mas, no momento eu não queria que fosse calmo ou descobridor. Eu queria senti-la.

Segurei sua nuca e o beijo se tornou quente, apaixonado. Suas mãos subiram para o meu cabelo e finalmente ela começou a retribuir o beijo. Puxei-a pela cintura colando os nossos corpos enquanto nossas línguas brigavam para ver quem iria comandar. Ela era quente e seu cheiro de lavanda com camomila me enlouquecia e em um ato impensado a joguei na cama cobrindo o seu corpo com o meu recebendo o seu calor e ignorando completamente as dores que senti ao me mover.

Haruka gemeu leve passando as unhas pela minha nuca enquanto se deixava guiar pelo desejo. Nossas línguas não mais brigavam por espaço, dançavam em um ritmo sensual que trazia um efeito ainda mais devastador no meu autocontrole. Gemi baixo soltando seus lábios descendo pela sua mandíbula chegando ao seu pescoço raspando os meus dentes de leve apreciando todo o efeito que tinha sobre ela.

-Itachi – Chamou Haruka e sua voz não passou de um gemido enquanto eu acariciava sua coxa por baixo do kimono fazendo ela passar pela minha cintura – Itachi!

-Hum? – Perguntei sugando seu pescoço a fazendo se contorcer.

-É...melhor...a...gente...parar – Disse Haruka enquanto arfava.

-Por quê? – Perguntei sem realmente prestar atenção ao que ela estava falando, mas quando senti suas mãos no meu peito percebi que ela estava tentando me afastar levantei da cama, mas quando percebi que o mundo estava rodando me sentei ao seu lado – Desculpe-me. Eu não quis te atacar.

-Você não me atacou – Falou Haruka completamente corada pulando da cama – Eu meio que também me deixei levar. Mas, eu não posso fazer isso, Itachi. Por mais que eu não entenda o que está acontecendo entre nós. Não pode passar daqui. Eu sei que minhas chances de um dia casar são quase nulas e eu não quero perder completamente essa esperança, eu...

-Eu te entendo, Haruka, e prometo que isso nunca mais vai acontecer – Falei e mesmo sem querer admitir essa foi a promessa mais difícil que fiz na minha vida.

-Bom, então eu vou comprar legumes para uma sopa – Falou Haruka saindo praticamente correndo do quarto.

**Narrado por Sakura**

Era incrivelmente bom estar de volta em Konoha. Por mais que o País da Nuvem fosse encantador, nada se comparava ao sentimento de voltar para casa.

-Sabe Okaa-san, eu adoro viajar, mas sentia falta da minha caminha – Falou Lin quase totalmente adormecida. Sorri com seu comentário e beijei sua testa antes de sair e entrando no quarto do seu irmão.

-Ainda acordado, meu príncipe? – Perguntei sentando ao seu lado e seus olhos colaram ao meu – Algum problema?

-Não – Respondeu Saturo e eu sorri passando a mão por seus cabelos.

-Sabe no que mais você se parece com seu pai? – Perguntei e ele fez um "não" com a cabeça – Assim como ele você não consegue mentir para mim.

-É que é um assunto de homem – Disse Saturo corando e eu sorri beijando sua testa.

-Oh! Então é melhor você conversar isso com o seu Otou-san – Falei amistosa e ele balançou a cabeça em concordância – Durma bem, meu amor.

-Já estão dormindo? – Perguntou Sasuke assim que entrei em nosso quarto.

-A viajem de volta foi cansativa para eles – Respondi indo para trás do biombo tirando meu kimono para entrar na banheira já preparada – O Saturo vai ter uma conversa só para homens com você.

-Devo ficar com medo dessa conversa? – Perguntou Sasuke sentando no chão beijando meu pescoço exposto.

-Ai, eu não posso respondeu com certeza – Falei inclinando minha cabeça lhe dando mais acesso.

-Eu me preocupo com isso amanhã – Disse Sasuke beijando meus lábios enquanto uma das suas mãos descia pelo meu corpo lentamente acariciando meu seio esquerdo.

Gemi baixo me ajeitando de lado para beijá-lo com mais intensidade. E como eu gostava de beijar sua boca macia com sabor de hortelã. Num ato impensado foi puxando seu corpo para perto do meu até que ele caiu dentro da banheira rindo me fazendo corar intensamente.

-Já que a minha esposinha me molhou, é melhor me livrar dessa roupa – Falou Sasuke tirando a calça que usava para dormir se ajeitando melhor na banheira me puxando para mais perto – O que quer de mim, hime?

-Quero você – Falei beijando sua boca com carinho.

-Você me tem em suas mãos de uma forma que nem imagina – Falou Sasuke me beijando e me trazendo cada vez para mais perto.

-Senhor! – Chamou um dos guardas batendo na porta.

-Espero que seja realmente importante – Falou Sasuke em um tom frio e eu passei a mão pelos seus cabelos para acalmá-lo.

-Ouve uma tentativa de golpe no clã Hyuuga e eles estão em uma batalha interna – Respondeu o guarda gaguejando e o Sasuke levantou cobrindo seu corpo com uma toalha.

-Quão mal? – Perguntei assim que ele entrou novamente já inteiramente vestida.

-Muito mal, alguns feridos – Respondeu Sasuke pegando suas armas.

-Eu vou com você – Falei decidida e seu rosto se tornou a máscara fria – E nem me olhe assim, Sasuke. E se a Hinata tiver machucada? Eu não vou perder mais uma amiga.

-Sakura, não é só porque o Tenten morreu que todas as suas amigas terão o mesmo destino – Falou Sasuke e eu estreitei os olhos.

-Só me responda uma coisa Uchiha – Pedi e ele levantou a sobrancelha quando me escutou o chamando pelo sobrenome – Se alguém quiser te derrubar ataca nossa casa, quem eles atacariam primeiro na tentativa de te desestabilizar?

-Eu odeio como você é esperta, Uchiha – Falou Sasuke e eu sorri pegando uma daquelas faquinhas com nome estranho – Cuidado com essa kunai e sempre perto de mim entendeu?

-Sim vossa alteza – Respondi sorrindo saltando no seu colo beijando seus lábios – Toma cuidado.

-Você também – Falou Sasuke me pegando no colo pulando a janela. Fechei os olhos encostando minha cabeça em seu ombro e ele me apertou em seus braços aumentando a velocidade parando no teto da mansão Hyuuga e me espantei com a destruição.

-Uchiha! Até que fim você chegou – Disse o Neji aparecendo do nosso lado – Sakura-sama?

-Ela me convenceu a vim, acha que a Hinata ta machucada – Disse Sakura e eu o encarei procurando respostas.

-Ela, infelizmente, está certa – Falou Neji e pela primeira vez desde que o conheci ele não parecia onipotente e sim preocupado e fragilizado.

-Leve-a até a Hinata e as tranque em um quarto, é mais seguro – Falou Sasuke beijando minha testa e pulando para o centro dos ataques.

-Licença minha senhora – Falou Neji antes de me pegar no colo e pulando comigo atravessando uma das milhares de janelas e me vi em um quarto bonito de casal com a Hinata deitada mortalmente pálida com muito sangue nos lençóis.

-Pode ir em paz Neji, eu cuidarei dela – Falei e ele passou alguns segundos olhando para a esposa antes de sumir pela janela já destruída – Onde foi o machucado?

-Na barriga – Respondeu a única criada que estava ao lado da Hinata tentando estancar o ferimento. Aproximei-me e aquela cena descontraída na banheira parecia tão terrivelmente distante. Comecei a estancar o ferimento com um pouco de dificuldade, já que não sabia de onde a hemorragia vinha e quando descobri aumentei o fluxo de chakra quase que desesperadamente – A Hinata-sama vai ficar bem??

-Eu vou fazer o possível e o impossível – Falei e depois de alguns segundos a ferida se fechou deixando uma pequena cicatriz.

-A senhora conseguiu? – Perguntou a criada e só quando escutei o pequeno coração bater é que abri um largo sorriso. Sorriso esse que morreu tão rápido quando o apagar de uma vela já que a porta foi arrombada aparecendo dois Hyuuga's que acreditei serem traidores.

-Hygo! Olha o que temos aqui – Falou o primeiro homem que tinha cabelos negros curtos e uma cicatriz pela parte direita do seu rosto – Estamos atrás de diversão com a nossa ex-líder e olha quem encontramos aqui.

-Se não é a mais bela hime de Konoha – Falou o outro que imagino se chamar Hygo e ocultei meu ano com anos de treinamento para ser a esposa perfeita que nunca mostra desgosto. Pela primeira vez agradecia algo a minha mãe.

-Tentarei levar esse comentário como um elogio, já que até onde sei sou a única hime que há em Konoha – Falei sentando na borda da cama cruzando as pernas para que eles não percebessem que estava levando comigo uma Kunai – Mas, creio que já estão de partida já que não é decente entrarem assim no quarto de uma mulher.

-Oh! A dama quer que a gente saía – Desdenhou o tal Hygo – Entenda Hime, desde quarto as três só saíram daqui mortas, depois é lógico que nos servir de diversão.

-Oh! Assim vocês me decepcionam – Falei com calma enquanto a criada se encolhia ao lado da Hinata a abraçando como se assim pudesse protegê-la.

-E posso saber em que decepcionamos a nossa preciosa hime? – Perguntou o moreno e eu lhe lancei um sorriso frio.

-Bom, eu imaginei erroneamente que para realizar um golpe dessa magnitude era necessário inteligência – Respondi com calma e eles estreitaram os olhos e antes que ativassem o byguugan coloquei a Kunai entre os colchões. Mas, pelo jeito eles me acharam muito irrelevante para ativar sua habilidade especial.

-E o que a faz acreditar que não somos inteligentes? – Perguntou o moreno e seus olhos passearam pelo meu corpo de forma repulsiva que me deu vontade de vomitar.

-Droga rapazes! Será mesmo que terei que ser eu a acabar com seus sonhos? – Questionei sorrindo maldosamente sabendo que não era hora de provocar. Mas, eu precisava de tempo. Tempo para o Sasuke sentir que havia algo errado e vir me procurar – Bom serei eu então. Essa tentativa ridícula de golpe não nos levará a nada. Apenas a alguns feridos, outros mortos e algumas dores de cabeças. Mas, vocês serão tratados como dores de cabeça do clã Hyuuga e podem passar apenas por um exílio.

-Como ousa tratar da nossa chance de liberdade com esse tom? – Questionou o tal Hygo dando um passo em minha direção e eu novamente sorri.

-Contudo – Continuei como se não tivesse sido interrompida – Você toca apenas um dedo em mim, faz apenas um arranhão no meu rosto e será condenado a morte. Sabe como é, ser da realeza me deixa intocável. Sem contar que se vocês fugissem o Sasuke os caçariam até o inferno.

-Que se dane o Uchiha! Ele acha que só ele terá o prazer de usar o seu belo corpo, hime? – Questionou o tal Hygo e eu mordi o lábio inferior.

-Sabe de uma coisa Hygo, eu sempre fui muito pacífica, meu filho vive reclamando que eu me compadeço de qualquer história triste – Falei em tom indiferente – Mas, hoje, particularmente nesse momento eu não vejo a hora do Sasuke entrar por essa porta e te matar lentamente espero.

-A porra do seu marido não vai aparecer pequena hime será apenas nós – Disse Hygo e meus olhos encararam os seus.

-E sabe por que eu gostaria que isso acontecesse, Hygo? – Perguntei fingindo novamente que não havia sido interrompida – Porque você acha realmente que está fazendo algo relevante. Que é um grande homem ameaçando três mulheres, uma desacordada outra terrivelmente apavorada e outra que não sabe se defender. Mas, deixa eu te contar uma pequena novidade. Você e seu amigo não passam de dois covardes. Covardes que fugiram da real briga e por isso vieram aqui para cima.

-Sua vagamunda – Gritou Hygo vindo para cima de mim e em um ato puramente instintivo cravei a Kunai do Sasuke em seu coração com a maior força que eu tinha o emburrando com força tentando me manter calma. Ainda tinha outra ameaça.

-Sua vadia – Gritou o da cicatriz e em um ataque de pânico concentrei chakra como fazia para curar em uma mão e o esmurrei com toda a minha força. E quando abri os olhos novamente ele estava do outro lado do quarto com o nariz visivelmente quebrado e desacordado.

Respirei fundo completamente apavorada caindo ajoelhada ao lado do cara que eu havia esfaqueado e suspirei aliviada quando percebi que ele ainda estava vivo. E comecei a tentá-lo curar. Eu não podia ter matado uma pessoa. Por mais covarde e terrível que ele pudesse ser.

-A senhora nos salvou – Disse a criada em tom choroso – A senhora é uma heroína.

-Oh minha querida! Venha aqui me ajudar a salvá-lo – Pedi, mas ela não se moveu.

-Salvá-lo? – Perguntou a menina sem entender.

-Eu não agüentaria o peso de ter matado alguém – Falei e ela foi me ajudar a estancar o ferimento. Fui usando o resto do meu chakra fechando o ferimento da melhor forma possível e depois de alguns minutos senti tudo escurecer.

*** * * **

**Narrado por Sasuke**

Finalmente prendemos os Hyuuga's traidores e apesar de muitos feridos havia apenas dois mortos do nosso lado. Mas, o que me incomodava era a sensação irritante de que algo de errado havia acontecido com a minha pequena.

-Onde você deixou a Sakura? – Perguntou ao Neji e ele fez um gesto com a cabeça para eu segui-lo e quando entramos pela porta arrombada vimos uma cena no mínimo bizarra. A Hinata e Sakura estavam deitadas na cama enquanto uma criada sentava ao lado da Sakura. Aos pés da criada havia um homem caído ensangüentado, mas vivo e no extremo do quarto outro homem com o nariz quebrado e desmaiado.

-O que aconteceu aqui? – Perguntei exaltado.

-Sasuke – Sussurrou Sakura e eu me sentei ao seu lado segurando seu corpo mole em um abraço apertado – Eu matei uma pessoa.

-Quem? – Perguntei sem entender.

-Ali no chão – Respondeu Sakura fazendo bico a beira das lágrimas.

-Meu amor, os dois homens estão vivos – Falei e ela arregalou suspirando aliviada – Mas, o que aconteceu?

Sakura começou a relatar o que havia acontecido com ajuda da criada que olhava para a minha esposa quase com adoração. E eu não sabia se sentia raiva, surpresa, admiração. E tudo que eu queria era segurar Sakura nos meus braços e nunca mais soltar.

-Mas, eu sabia que você viria – Sussurrou Sakura terminando o relato e como eu estava com vontade de assassinar aqueles dois homens.

-Desculpa a demora – Pedi me batendo por não ter evitado que ela passasse por isso.

-Uchiha-hime é uma heroína – Falou a criada com olhar de devoção e eu sorri de leve para minha esposa.

-Você foi muito corajosa, Sakura-sama – Falou Neji olhando para Hinata e quando Sakura percebeu sorrindo.

-A Hinata vai ficar bem Neji-san – Falou Sakura – Mas, ela precisará de muitos cuidados, já que o estado dela é sensível.

-Estado sensível? – Perguntou Neji sem entender.

-Eu consegui salvar o bebe, Neji, a Hinata está grávida – Respondeu Sakura com um sorriso no rosto.

* * *

**N/a: Ola meus amores!!**

**Sei que estou novamente atrasada, mas a boa noticia é que estou de férias!!**

**Finalmente com tempo de sobra para escrever mais rápido e tentar não me atrasar mais.**

**Taty-- **_Ola querida!!_

_Huhauahuahauhauah_

_As coisas tão pegando fogo entre o Itachi e a Haruka!!_

_Hauhauah_

_A Lin é uma fofa né?/_

_Também a adoroo_

_Espero que goste desse capítulo também..._

**Prih-- **_Oh querida!!_

_Muito obrigada mesmo pelos elogios!!_

_Admito que foi mais uma das minhas loucuras colocar esse casal, mas admito que também to me apaixonando por esse casal_

_Huahauhauah_

_A Lin é ótimaa_

_Adoro como ela é espontânea_

_Calma, calma, infelizmente não deu para colocar Ino/Gaa nesse capítulo, mas prometo que o próximo já inicio com os dois._

_Espero mesmo que goste desse também..._

**Drika Uchiha-- **_Ola querida!! Pode me chamar sim, como já viu adoro chamar as pessoas de "querida" ou "querido" costume_

_No meu de quinze também não teve, odeio ser o centros das atenções _

_Hauhauahuahua_

_Preferi viajar no carnaval com minhas amigas_

_Hoho_

_Menina, as coisas estão pegando fogo_

_Hauhauhauahuhauha_

_Se sai ou não, só deus_

_Hauhauahuahau_

_Espero que goste desse capítulo também..._

**Bom meus amores, espero mesmo que gostem do capítulo**

**Próximo poste: 08/04**

**=****

**Até o próximo.**

**24/03/2010**


	18. Se lembrar não é celebrar

**Meio amargo**

**Capítulo 17-- Se lembrar não é celebrar ¹ **

**Narrado por Hinata**

Eu nunca me senti tão feliz em minha vida. Eu nunca poderia imaginar que o meu maior sonho viria junto do meu pior pesadelo. Eu sabia que o Neji não teria tempo para apreciar esse começo de gravidez já que o nosso clã estava destruído.

Eu nunca me imaginei tão perto da morte. Ainda mais vindo ela de olhos perolados como o meus. E mais uma vez eu devo a minha vida a Sakura.

-Você devia estar deitada – Disse Neji quando me viu em pé no salão onde começaram as reconstruções.

-Eu já descansei o suficiente e me sinto melhor do que nunca – Respondi rumando para a cozinha com ele ao meu encalço.

-Hinata, a Sakura mandou você repousar o máximo que conseguisse – Disse Neji irritando segurando meu braço com força suficiente para me parar, mas sem nunca me machucar ou macular minha pele.

-Neji, você agora é o líder do nosso clã e eu sou sua esposa e irei ajudar no que eu puder – Falei com calma passando a mão lentamente pelo seu rosto sabendo que ele não gostava de demonstrações públicas de afeto – E agora irei à cozinha guiar as criadas para não faltar comida a ninguém do nosso clã. Nem mesmo os prisioneiros.

-Hinata – Reclamou Neji e eu sorri beijando o seu rosto com carinho continuando o meu caminho até a cozinha. Lá encontrei todas as mulheres trabalhando a todo vapor e quando me viram sorriram trazendo uma cadeira e me parabenizando.

Sorri agradecendo e depois de perguntar sobre a família de cada uma comecei a organizar a divisão de trabalho. Passei a manhã ajudando na cozinha e quando o almoço foi servido procurei o meu marido para pedir que algum homem acompanhasse as que iriam servir os prisioneiros. E só então subi para descansar.

Deitei e sorri em silêncio passando a mão lentamente por meu ventre. Aumentei o sorriso ao tentar imaginar se era menina ou menino e qual seria o seu rostinho. Eu sabia que o certo era desejar um menino para ser o herdeiro, mas no meu intimo eu queria que nascesse uma menina.

Deitei de lado encolhendo meu corpo na tentativa inútil de dormir. Mas, a agitação do dia não me deixava simplesmente fechar os olhos e dormir. E eu particularmente odiava isso. Porque eu tinha medo de que se eu não dormisse algo acontecesse ao meu bebe.

-Acordada? – Perguntou Neji entrando no quarto aparentemente apenas para ver se eu estava lá. E diante dessa preocupação sorri.

-Eu não estou conseguindo dormir – Admiti e ele sentou ao meu lado – Deita um pouco comigo.

-Eu estou sujo e suado – Disse Neji no seu costumeiro tom impessoal.

-Eu não me importo – Falei e ele passou segundos me encarando antes de se deitar. Sorri perante minha vitoria e me aconcheguei no seu peito passando um braço por sua cintura e uma perna por cima da sua. E aos poucos, escutando seu coração, cai no mundo da inconsciência.

*** * * **

**Narrado por Sasuke**

Senti-me estranhamente sozinho dessa manhã de verão. Não que eu não apreciasse, mas já estava acostumado a ter a presença constante do meu filho nos treinos. Contudo, hoje era o dia do mês em que ele passava ao lado do avô recebendo as mesmas aulas que recebi quando soube que herdaria o trono de Konoha.

Eu sabia que o Saturo ainda não estava confortável com essa situação. Sabia que ele ainda não aceitava. Mas, também sabia que ele se tornaria um rei justo, querido pelos súditos e temido pelos inimigos.

-Posso te contar um segredo? – Perguntou Sakura saindo por entre as árvores com um sorriso falsamente inocente no rosto. E eu não sabia se sorria ou simplesmente a repreendia por ter vindo até aqui sozinha.

-E qual seria? – Perguntei cedendo à parte de mim que estava feliz em vê-la ali.

-Que você fica incrivelmente charmoso treinando – Respondeu Sakura se aproximando lentamente ficando de ponta dos pés para encostar seus lábios nos meus – Espero que eu não esteja te atrapalhando muito.

-Você nunca consegue me atrapalhar – Falei sorrindo passando minha mão calejada por seu rosto de porcelana sorrindo ao vê-la fechar os olhos apreciando meu carinho. Sakura era sempre tão entregue aos meus toques.

-Então você poderá almoçar – Falou Sakura e só então notei a cesta que ela tinha nas mãos. Tirei o objeto das suas mãos e nos sentamos em baixo de um carvalho – Pedi que fizessem seu favorito.

Sorri para ela que começou a falar e como sempre acontecia conosco eu soltava um comentário ou outro enquanto Sakura falava sem parar. Eu adorava escutar o som de sua voz.

Nós tínhamos o acordo mudo que a Sakura tagarelava e eu apenas escutava. Eu lembro como isso a incomodava no começo do nosso casamento, mas agora não estava apenas acostumada como também apreciava.

-Sasuke, aqui passa muitas pessoas? – Perguntou Sakura e ela me pegou de surpresa. Ela não estava falando da Lin há pouco tempo?

-Na verdade nenhuma, já que sabem que aqui é onde eu treino – Respondi me perguntando onde isso ia levar e Sakura sorriu subindo no meu colo me fazendo gemer de leve ai senti o contato da sua intimidade com a minha – Sakura?

-Eu quero você – Falou Sakura corada. E eu só consegui sorrir malicioso roubando seus lábios com os meus. Admito que eu sentia falta do toque da Sakura. Eu me sentia dependente dos seus carinhos. O meu desejo por ela era indescritível. Não aplacava independente das vezes que nos amassemos. Na verdade parecia só aumentar. Aumentar e me consumir. Eu só a para mim. Em todos os sentidos.

*** * * **

**Narrado por Ino**

Acordei me sentindo completamente exausta e ao lembrar o motivo do cansaço corei sorrindo sem coragem para levantar,

Desde a visita de Sakura as coisas estavam bem mais agradáveis aqui em Suna. Não sei bem o motivo, mas o Gaara se tornou tão mais atencioso e carinhoso. A toda hora ele tentava me agradar, seja com toques, palavras ou pequenos presentes. E eu nunca me senti mais mimada ou querida quanto agora.

Levantei decidida tocando o pequeno sino que havia na minha cabeceira e logo minha criada pessoal apareceu. Ela me ajudou a tomar um longo banho e me arrumei com nítido esmero hoje. Já que o Gaara havia comentado que seu irmão mais novo iria chegar hoje a qualquer momento na parte da manhã.

Escolhi um belo kimono azul-escuro com pequenos detalhes em rosa. Eles eram sem manga o que era um verdadeiro alivio já que o verão de Suna era extremamente quente. Prendi meus cabelos loiros em um rabo de cavalo e admito que vinha da atual confissão do Gaara que me disse adorava a minha nuca. Maquiei-me de leve e desci com um sorriso no rosto.

-...não se preocupe com isso, Gaara-san, eu mesmo recepciono o seu irmão enquanto o senhor visita a vila – Disse Miyuki e foi nesse momento que decidi fazer como a Sakura falou. Tomar o controle. A final, aquela era minha casa e quem era a rainha de Suna era eu. E apenas eu.

-Não a porque se preocupar com isso, Miyuki, eu mesmo irei receber o irmão do Gaara – Falei em um tom seguro que nem mesmo eu sabia que possuía.

-Não é necessário se preocupar com isso, Ino – Disse Gaara em tom gentil beijando minha mão quando a coloquei em seu ombro.

-Não é uma preocupação. Eu sou sua esposa então enquanto você cuida da nossa vila, eu cuido da nossa casa – Falei em tom carinhoso e ele me sorriu satisfeito.

-Pois então está tudo combinado – Disse Gaara beijando minha mão novamente.

-Então deixarei vocês resolverem seus problemas – Falei sorrindo – Pretendo fazer um pequeno jantar para o irmão do Gaara e espero contar com sua presença, Miyuki.

-É claro, Ino-sama – Falou Miyuki e eu novamente sorri saindo do escritório, mas permanecendo próxima da porta para escutar a repercussão da minha decisão.

-Gaara-san, sem querer duvidar da capacidade da Ino, mas ela conseguirá recepcionar o seu irmão? – Perguntou Miyuki e eu estreitei os olhos saindo antes de ouvir a resposta do Gaara. Eu precisava de confiança. A final, a Miyuki se mostrou uma adversária bem menos inocente do que a Sakura me fez acreditar assim como eu não era tão boba quanto a Sakura imaginava.

Eu tinha que me acalmar e pensar em tudo que já passei. A Sakura me ensinou a ser diplomática e nunca me mostrar chateada para terceiros. Minha sensei me ensinou a ser uma ótima castelã, mas nesse momento eram os ensinamentos da minha Okaa-san que eu iria necessitar. A final, ela havia me ensinado a ser astuta esperta e principalmente cínica nos momentos certos. E esse com certeza era um momento desses.

Fui até a cozinha sendo recebida com sorrisos. Outro conselho da Sakura. Indiquei o que gostaria que fosse servido no jantar e comecei a organização do castelo. Foi uma manhã cheia, mas no meio da tarde já estava satisfeita com o resultado. E quando achei que tudo já estava perfeito subi para me arrumar.

Escolhi um Kimono vermelho com pequenos detalhes com fio de ouro. Ele marcava levemente minhas curvas e era de mangas longas, já que a noite em Suna era extremamente fria. Estava traçando meu cabelo com fita quando o Gaara entrou no quarto sorrindo ao me vê.

-Está muito bonita – Comentou me fazendo sorrir quando o mesmo beijou minha testa.

-Obrigada – Falei sorrindo vendo-o se despir e entrar na banheira com água gelada. Eu realmente não entendia como ele conseguia tomar banho frio nesse clima – Tudo bem na vila?

-Nenhum problema que precise de atenção especial – Respondeu Gaara e me aproximei lentamente com cuidado para não molhar minha roupa deixando para terminar a trança depois. Acocorei-me ao lado da banheira apreciando o fato do chão não estar molhado e passei a mão lentamente pelos cabelos vermelhos do Gaara que me olhava num misto de surpresa e carinho – Assim não acabarei o banho.

-Eu só quero te dar um beijo – Falei sorrindo e ele abriu um pequeno sorriso tão característico seu e segurando meu rosto com carinho colou nossos lábios em um beijo de tirar o fôlego. Lento, apaixonado. Sua língua parecia querer decorar cada mínimo canto da minha boca e eu como sempre só consegui me derreter retribuindo a carícia – Amo muito você, Gaara.

-Eu também – Falou Gaara e eu sorri levantando me sentando na minha penteadeira – O seu irmão se parece com você?

-Na verdade nem tanto – Respondeu Gaara se vestindo – Eu não quero você perto dele sem a minha presença, tudo bem?

-Se você achar mais seguro assim – Falei sorrindo e ela passou alguns segundos me encarando. Descemos logo em seguida e quando o irmão do Gaara entrou no salão acompanhado de uma mulher claramente da vida entendi o que o Gaara queria dizer.

-Gaara! Você não tinha me dito que sua esposa era tão linda – Disse o homem e eu não sei se era pela clara falta de respeito ou pelo tom, mas eu não consegui gostar dele – Eu sou o Kankuro.

-É um prazer – Falei com um sorriso forçado.

-Espero que tenha uma boa explicação – Falou Gaara em tom extremamente frio olhando para a mulher que se escondeu atrás do homem.

-Ora, ora, irmão, já se esqueceu os prazer da vida? – Questionou Kankuro me fazendo corar – Pelo jeito não, já que sua esposa lhe permite trazer sua amante para dentro de casa.

-Se o senhor não respeita a si mesmo, respeite pelo menos a minha casa ou sinta-se convidado a se retirar – Falei em tom frio recebendo um aperto na minha mão vindo do Gaara e seus olhos não estavam repreensivos.

-Ora, não era a minha intenção ofendê-la, minha bela rainha – Disse o homem com um sorriso que eu classifiquei como asqueroso – Então! Vamos jantar?

-Kanku-kun, eu posso jantar no meu quarto? – Perguntou a mulher de perfume forte e eu lutei muito para não fechar o rosto.

-E achar que o Rei do País da Areia não é hospitaleiro? É claro que não – Disse o homem e minha mãe morreria se soubesse que uma mulher da vida se sentaria na minha mesa. E eu tive que engolir meu orgulho.

*** * * **

**Narrado por Itachi**

O País da Água estava ficando cada vez mais interessante. As reuniões dos homens se mostravam cada vez mais uteis e com elas descobri que surpreendentemente a Sayume não estava relacionada ao golpe que realmente aconteceu.

Pelo que pude entender, por mais terrível que ela conseguisse ser com a Sakura. Não teria capacidade de matar o marido. E devo dizer que a Haruka não aceitava bem essa idéia. Mas, por fim acreditou em minha palavra.

Apenas com isso eu já poderia dar a minha missão como completa. Mas, nunca arriscaria a vida do Saturo por quase não mais conseguir me portar ao lado da Haruka. Era irritante o modo como a qualquer toque inocente e queria beijá-la, agarrá-la, tê-la para mim. E eu começava a suspeitar que não era apenas desejo que eu sentia.

Se era irritante controlar o meu corpo, era quase insuportável me manter impassível perante os meus sentimentos. Eu me via seguindo-a com os olhos por toda parte. Desejando que ela me encarasse ou ao menos sorrisse.

Eu odiava imaginá-la como minha, minha _esposa. _E isso estava me enlouquecendo.

*** * * **

**N/a: Ola meus amores!!**

**¹ Gente, trecho da música "Reticência – O teatro mágico". Quem não conhece e sentir curiosidade olhe seus vídeos no you tube, vale realmente a pena.**

**Bom meus amores, como prometido não me atrasei**

**E tenho uma noticia que acho que vocês não gostem, a fic está chegando em reta final. Era terá 20 capítulos ao todo, ou seja, serão mais dois capítulos e um epílogo que promete.**

**Quanto a esse capítulo espero que gostem**

**SakuraErikaH--**_Ola querida!!_

_Tudo bem??_

_Fico muito feliz em saber que ela está em suas favoritas_

_Infelizmente, não consegui respondê-la por e-mail...então respondi por aqui ok??_

**Taty-- **_Ola querida!!_

_Huahauhauahauha_

_Menina, o Itachi safadinho está fazendo mais do que sucesso com as leitoras_

_Uhauahuahuaha_

_Eu adoro ser um tanto má com o Sasuke!!_

_Espero que goste de mais esse capítulo...espero sua opinião_

**Thais-- **_Ola querida!!_

_Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado do capítulo_

_Menina, calma!! Tadinha da Sakura nem chegar a matar chegou_

_Hauhauahuahauhauahuahauh_

_Espero que goste desse capítulo também..._

**Bom meus amores, espero mesmo que gostem do capítulo e não esqueçam de mandar reviews!!**

**Quero agradecer a todos que colocaram a fic em alerta e/ou favorita e a minha pessoa como autora favorita.**

**Próximo poste: 23/04**

**=*****

**Até o próximo.**

**08/04/2010**


	19. O sol da meianoite

**Meio amargo**

**Capítulo 18-- O sol da meia-noite**

**Narrado por Naruto**

Eu nunca poderia imaginar que amaria tanto uma criança que não compartilhava o meu sangue. Mas, eu era completamente apaixonado pelo Hiro. A Hanabi vivia dizendo que eu não deixava nem o bebe respirar. Contudo, eu não podia deixar que ele se machucasse. Ele era tão pequeno e parecia tão indefeso.

-Naruto! Você já terminou de arrumar suas armas? – Perguntou Hanabi entrando no quanto com um Kimono leve que me deixava apreciar todas as suas curvas completamente. Ela vivia dizendo que havia engordado de modo assustador, mas para mim seu corpo estava ainda mais bonito depois do bebe. Seu quadril estava um pouco mais largo e seus seios estavam bem maiores. Sua cintura ainda não estava tão fina quanto antes, mas ficava bem mais proporcional agora.

-Terminei – Respondi sorrindo e ela se inclinou no berço pegando nosso pequeno menino no colo. Ele não era de chorar muito, mas passava grande parte do dia acordado. Acho que mesmo não sendo meu filho de sangue tinha a minha energia.

-Então você pode ir colocando as coisas na carruagem, quero dá um banho no Hiro para ele não sentir tanto os efeitos do calor durante a viajem – Falou Hanabi beijando as bochechas do pequeno.

-Tudo bem, não vejo a hora de chegar logo em Konoha – Falei beijando sua testa e ela sorriu. Peguei o resto da bagagem colocando na carruagem. Não demorou muito para a Hanabi sair da casa com o bebe no colo – Vamos?

-Vamos – Disse Hanabi subindo na carruagem – Nós voltaremos, não é?

-Claro que sim! Assim que eu conseguir minhas próximas férias – Falei já imaginando a cara do teme se eu falasse de férias novamente. Eu sabia que teria que trabalhar em dobro para agradecer esse tempo que ele me deixou passar ao lado da Hanabi e do meu filho. Eu nunca tinha estado mais feliz.

O começo da viajem passou sem problemas. Mas, assim que o pequeno Hiro começou a se irritar a Hanabi pediu para pararmos. Eu já sabia que teríamos que parar de tempo em tempo. Mas, não tinha como não me irritar com os olhares masculinos em cima da minha esposa. Será que estava tão difícil assim de entender que ela era minha?

-Vamos – Chamei e a Hanabi me encarou surpresa e até mesmo assustada. Não era minha intenção ser ríspido. Mas, descobri ser muito possessivo e ciumento.

-Nós não iríamos descansar? – Perguntou ela entregando o Hiro à única criada que estávamos levando do País das Nuvens a Konoha.

-Iremos, mas não aqui – Falei irritado já na porta da carruagem ajudando-a a entrar pegando o Hiro no colo entrando em seguida.

-Você enlouqueceu? – Perguntou Hanabi quando estávamos só nós dois na carruagem.

-Não, só não gostei das acomodações – Respondi e ela revirou os olhos antes de abrir um largo sorriso.

-Naruto, você estava com ciúme? – Perguntou Hanabi e eu usei a tática do teme. Fechei a expressão. Mas, sabia que meus olhos nunca conseguiriam ficar frios como o dele.

-Hanabi, deixa de besteira – Mandei e ela sorriu ainda mais abertamente, mas não disse mais nada. Eu sabia que ela diria quando o Hiro não estivesse mais em seus braços.

*** * * **

**Narrado por Itachi**

-Serio, eu ainda não consegui aceitar o fato que aquela rainha é boa – Falou a Haruka enquanto cozinhava algo que me parecia realmente estranho – Ela sempre me pareceu meio que maligna.

-Talvez seja maligna com a família, mas com certeza não fez parte do golpe – Falei tentando adivinhar o que era que ela estava tentando fazer – O que é isso?

-Ah! Uma receita que nossa nova visinha nos ensinou – Comentou Haruka com um pequeno sorriso no rosto. E essa cena parecia tão intima – Serio, eu descobri que cozinhar me acalma muito.

-Isso é duplamente satisfatório – Falei e ela me olhou desconfiada – Você fica mais calma e eu escapo do lámen.

-Sempre tão engraçado – Resmungou Haruka e eu sorri. Eu odiava como ela me fazia sorrir com tanta facilidade. Era realmente irritante.

-Eu realmente estou cansado desse país, ainda bem que terá uma reunião nível três amanhã – Falei passando a mão pelo meu cabelo.

-Nível três? – Perguntou Haruka se virando parando de mexer na gororoba que ela estava cozinhando – Cuidado!

-Você está preocupada comigo? – Perguntei meio irônico meio interessado.

-Preocupada em passar a noite te concertando – Replicou Haruka e sorri novamente ficando serio quando ela colocou aquela coisa preta no meu prato – É comida chinesa. Você vai gostar então apenas come ta?

-Está bem – Falei comendo aquela coisa até acabar. E até que estava bom, mas é claro que a Haruka nunca saberia dessa parte.

Despedi-me e fui até o galpão que servia de sede para as reuniões secretas e lá hoje havia uma espécie altar com um homem encapuzado parado em cima e eu sabia que as coisas finalmente iriam acontecer hoje.

-Ola senhores – Falou a voz masculina e eu fechei os punhos quando percebi conhecer aquela voz. E quando ele baixou o capuz só constatei o obvio – Chego o momento de afirmamos o nosso poder.

-Não podemos deixar que aqueles Uchiha tomem para si o nosso reino – Disse o homem que conheci brevemente por ser Haruno Kono, o rei temporário do País da Água que era primo de segundo grau da Sakura e nunca se conformou por não ter casado com ela e ser o herdeiro por direito do trono – Hoje à noite iremos tomar o poder do País da Água.

-E Konoha? Não acho que aceitaram de bom grado essa afronta – Comentei o fazendo me observar friamente.

-Quando aquele país miserável souber do ataque já teremos realizado a limpeza no país – Disse o homem friamente – E começaremos com a nossa bela rainha.

Aproveitei que o discurso continuava e me escondi em um canto fazendo dois clones que logo saíram correndo.

**Narrado por Haruka**

Não. Eu não estava parada na janela esperando o Itachi chegar. E muito menos estou preocupada com ele. Eu só estava ansiosa para saber a reunião nível três. Apenas isso. Apenas ansiosa. Quer dizer, o Uchiha sabe como se cuidar.

-Haruka – Chamou o Itachi aparecendo no meio da sala através de teletransporte e eu o encarei surpresa – Irão assassinar a rainha. Vá para o castelo protegê-la.

E antes que eu pudesse pedir alguma explicação ele sumiu me indicando ser apenas um clone. Peguei o kit de costura que estava costumada a fingir usar e tirei as linhas colocando minhas armas ninjas no lugar. Fui andando calmamente até o castelo cumprimentando a todos que eu conhecia procurando algo que se mostrasse fora do normal. Mas, tudo parecia apenas mais uma noite normal.

Entrei no castelo sem problemas e quando informada que a rainha estava em seus aposentos entrei sobre um olhar chocado da mesma.

-Eu não me lembro de tê-la chamado – Disse Sayume e eu tranquei a porta do quarto antes de mostrar a minha verdadeira aparência – Você não é aquela moça que toma conta da segurança da Sakura?

-Sou. Konoha estava preocupada com a segurança da senhora e do País da Água por isso mandou dois dos seus melhores ninjas se misturarem com a população – Falei com calma a vendo ficar terrivelmente seria – Irão atacar o castelo na intenção de matá-la.

-Isso é loucura – Falou Sayume me encarando irritada.

-Por mais que eu não goste de admitir, Uchiha Itachi não erra com esse tipo de coisa – Falei chegando pela janela se o ataque estava para vim.

-Então assassinaram o meu marido? – Perguntou Sayume sentando nas almofadas como se não entendesse que poderia morrer.

-Você não parece estar muito triste em relação a isso – Comentei aproveitando as cortinas para vigiar o lado de fora sem que percebessem a minha presença.

-Não me julgue sem saber a minha história – Mandou a rainha e eu apenas revirei os olhos.

-Ah por favor! Não é preciso saber muito pra saber que a senhora não tem coração só pelo jeito que trata a sua filha – Desdenhei voltando minha atenção para a mulher que me observava friamente.

-Oh! Coitadinha da Sakura! Tem uma vida tão difícil por causa da mãe malvada – Falou Sayume em tom indiferente – Diga-me, garota, você já foi obrigada a algo que lhe machucou de uma maneira que matou uma parte de si?

-Não – Respondi pensativa tentando entender o motivo daquela pergunta.

-Eu fui – Afirmou Sayume sem nunca desviar o seu olhar do meu – Eu amei muito uma pessoa. Muito! De uma maneira tão insana que até mesmo esqueci que nunca poderia ficar junta a ele, já que ele era apenas um soldado. E eu a filha de um nobre. De um dos clãs mais poderosos desse país e a prometida do filho do rei.

-E você pelo jeito preferiu virar uma rainha a uma mulher de soldado – Falei voltando a minha atenção para a janela.

-Na verdade não. Eu já tinha feito a minha mala para fugir com o meu soldado. Ele estava pronto para renegar sua vila e eu para ser deserdada – Disse Sayume e eu a olhei surpresa sem acreditar em suas palavras – Estava indo me encontrar com ele quando o rei em pessoa apareceu na minha frente. Ele disse que nunca aceitaria aquela afronta. Que o meu amado estaria morto com apenas uma ordem sua. Que se eu o amasse de verdade não o deixaria abandonar a única coisa que tinha, sua honra. Eu me lembro de ficar tão assustada que apenas assinei o contrato com o demônio. Uma semana depois eu me vi casada com o Toshiro. E o meu amado foi mandado para uma missão suicida. E nem preciso falar que nunca mais o vi. E foi mais ou menos nessa época que a Sakura nasceu. Ela é fruto do meu medo, do nojo que eu sentia pelo Toshiro. Da raiva que eu sentia por ter perdido o Eichiro com ele me odiando. De raiva de mim por não poder dizer não quando o Toshiro me obrigou a deitar com ele.

-Mas, a Sakura não tinha culpa – Falei surpresa com sua história.

-Talvez não, para mim sim – Falou Sayume com um sorriso sádico no rosto – Pelo menos serviu para atormentar o Toshiro dizendo que ela nasceu mulher como castigo dos Deuses. Ele não visitou a minha cama por muito tempo.

Eu a encarei ainda surpresa antes de voltar minha atenção para janela deixando o quarto cair em um silêncio cansativo. Triste.

-Posso lhe dar um conselho? – Perguntou Sayume depois de certo tempo – Não se iluda com o Uchiha. Ele pode ter abdicado o trono, mas continua sendo da realeza. E homens da realeza não casam com mulher como você.

-Como eu? – Perguntei.

-Plebéias ninjas – Respondeu Sayume seria – Você serve apenas para uma diversão passageira. Não para ser uma Hime. A Sakura é o tipo de mulher que ganha esse titulo. Nunca uma mulher como você.

**Narrado por Sasuke**

Era extremamente prazeroso observar a Sakura brincando com as crianças. Não que eu tivesse prestando a máxima atenção especificamente na brincadeira. Mas, era quase impossível não notar como Sakura ficava tentadora correndo pelo jardim e deitada na grama enquanto contava histórias para a Lin.

-Sasuke! – Chamou Sakura parecendo impaciente – O que há com você?

-Nada! Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Perguntei focando a minha atenção no jardim – Cadê as crianças?

-Foram lanchar e eu estava perguntando se você quer comer também? – Perguntou Sakura sorrindo e eu retribui puxando sua mão para que sentasse ao seu lado.

-Desculpa! Estava ocupado demais pensando na sua beleza para presta atenção em qualquer outra coisa – Falei com calma e ela sorriu se inclinando para beijar meus lábios – É uma pena aqui passar muitas pessoas.

-Sasuke, assim você me deixa com vergonha – Reclamou Sakura corando e eu apenas a beijei novamente. Eu não tinha culpa se ela havia transformado meu lugar de treino em um ambiente de fantasias para mim. Mas, era melhor apenas me concentrar em beijá-la.

Eu sabia que não deveria me empolgar, já que estávamos em pleno jardim da nossa casa. Com nossos filhos a poucos metros. Mas, era difícil me concentrar em limites com a Sakura tão entregue. Eu ainda não consigo não me sentir elogiado com a forma que ela se entrega ao meu toque. Foi assim naquele primeiro dia quando estávamos a caminho para Konoha. É assim até hoje.

-Não querendo interromper – Disse a voz do Itachi e eu me afastei da Sakura encarando o rosto indiferente do meu irmão – Mas, o País da Água está em ataque interno. O rei temporário quer o poder. Venham o mais rápido possível.

-Sasuke? – Perguntou Sakura quando o clone do Itachi sumiu.

-Tenho que ir – Falei me teletransportando. Eu sabia o quanto isso a irritava, mas precisava fazer recrutamento antes de me despedir. Passei pelo Kakashi e avisei que precisaria dos dez melhores ninjas e que mantivesse os outros em alerta com ele no comendo. Passei pelo Clã Hyuuga e nunca fiquei tão feliz pelo Naruto já estar de voltar. E ele também pareceu muito animado em sair em missão.

-Otou-san! Eu posso ir com você? – Perguntou Saturo assim que entrei em casa.

-Saturo, infelizmente não, você ainda é muito novo – Falei e ele continuou na minha frente.

-Mas, eu serei o rei de lá – Argumentou meu filho e eu sorri.

-Será, e quando for irá proteger o local com sua vida, mas agora preciso que você fique de guarda aqui. Nunca se sabe quando algo pode ser uma armadilha – Falei e ele sorriu correndo para ir pegar suas armas e entrar em estado de alerta.

-Suas armas já estão arrumadas – Disse Sakura quando entrei no nosso quarto.

-Desculpa ter saído sem falar nada, mas as coisas já devem estar pegando fogo por lá e só temos o Itachi e a Haruka. Não sabemos quantos soldados são leais a nós – Falei segurando seu rosto entre as minhas mãos apreciando a maciez de sua pele – Por isso, eu tenho que ir o mais rápido que eu conseguir.

-Eu sei, só não consigo não me preocupar com você – Falou Sakura e eu a beijei querendo suprir essa sua insegurança. Não havia motivo para se preocupar tanto – Só volta logo e bem. Não quero que você perca o nascimento desse bebe.

-Você está grávida? – Perguntei surpreso olhando para sua barriga ainda lisa.

-Pelo jeito a Lin vai receber o que tanto queria – Falou Sakura com seus olhos rasos d'água e eu sorri a abraçando com força. E sim havia muitos motivos para eu me preocupar.

**Narrado por Haruka**

Eu nunca tive problema com concentração em uma batalha. Apensar da minha aparência de menina sempre fui extremamente fria quando proteger a minha missão. Só que agora, enquanto tento manter a rainha viva tendo apenas uns cinco ninjas e o Itachi ao meu lado, eu quase não consigo manter o foco.

Eu odiava admitir. Mas, estava terrivelmente preocupada com aquele idiota frio, ridículo que beija maravilhosamente bem e como disse minha querida Sayume nunca se envolveria como uma mulher como eu. Não que eu quisesse me envolver com ele. Não, isso nunca. Contudo, não querer me envolver com ele não quer dizer que o quero machucado de algum modo. E mesmo ele sendo um ótimo ninja, eram tantos contra apenas um. E era odiosa a forma como ele nitidamente ainda estava tentando me proteger.

-Eu nunca me imaginei traída dessa maneira – Falou Sayume que estava sempre atrás de mim e colada a uma parede – Nem mesmo o Uchiha que deveria estar aqui para me proteger está fazendo isso.

-Como você é mal agradecida! Ele está se matando para não me deixar lutar com tantos – Falei finalmente entendendo o motivo daquele gesto do insensível Uchiha Itachi. Ele estava fazendo aquele esforço justamente para não ter perigo de me derrubarem e chegarem a rainha.

-E você acha que é por mim? – Perguntou Sayume em tom de riso – Não seja boba. Acho que devo reconsideram aquilo que falei no quarto. Menina, ele está fazendo isso por você e não por mim. Pode ter certeza disso.

-Você só pode ter batido a cabeça muito forte, está sendo até legar – Falei antes de me jogar em cima dela ao ouvir uma janela explodir. Mas, para meu imenso alivio não eram inimigos. E sim a ajuda de Konoha.

-Nunca pensei que ficaria tão feliz em ver meu genro um dia – Comentou Sayume enquanto eu a ajudava a se levantar.

-Estamos a salvo – Sussurrei quando vi Sasuke, Naruto, Neji e outros. A batalha continuou, mas não precisei me esforçar muito já que havia uma barreira loira na minha frente. Era como se o Uzumaki me protegesse como não pode proteger a Tenten. E isso era estranho de se ver. Ninguém nunca me amou ao ponto de fazer isso. Ou pelo menos, não acredito que o Itachi me ame. Então o que ele fez a pouco não fazia parte da contagem. E quando o Sasuke derrubou o rei temporário do País da Água os "inimigos" que restavam em pé jogaram suas armas no chão em sinal de rendição.

-Sayume! Fico satisfeito em ver que a senhora está bem – Disse o Sasuke em um tom completamente frio, como parecia ser traço de família.

-Sua Kunoichi me protegeu – Disse Sayume e eu quase ri com seu tom quase simpático – Espero que possa me explicar o que foi tudo isso.

-Claro que sim! Vamos até o escritório real – Falou o Sasuke a ajudando a ir para parte de cima do castelo. Parecia quase irreal essa saída estratégica. E aproveitei aquilo para sair daquele local parando de correr quando cheguei ao meio do jardim. Parecia que finalmente eu podia voltar a respirar.

-Ei Haruka! Você está bem? – Perguntou o Itachi aparecendo na minha frente e acho que finalmente entendi porque a Sakura odiava tanto teletransportes.

-Estou! E você? – Perguntei o encarando.

-Inteiro – Respondeu Itachi com um pequeno sorriso no rosto – Você não parece muito feliz com a vitória.

-Eu estou tentando entender porque você ficou me protegendo – Falei em tom rápido e ele ficou instantaneamente serio – Você não achou que eu podia lidar com aquilo?

-Porque você apenas não fica feliz por essa missão ter acabado? – Perguntou Itachi parecendo mesmo um tanto irritado.

-Na verdade, eu estou quase saltitando por essa missão ter finalmente acabado – Resmunguei procurando algo que talvez pudesse atingi-lo – E eu não sei se eu vou voltar para Konoha.

-Como assim? – Perguntou Itachi parecendo completamente surpreso com a mudança de assunto.

-Eu já passei tempo demais longe de Konoha, não acho que tem um lugar para mim, e a Sayume me ofereceu um emprego aqui no País da Água – Expliquei e ele parecia estar ao ponto de me sacudir.

-Mas, você a odeia! – Exclamou Itachi e eu dei com os ombros – Você não ficará aqui!

-E você não manda em mim! Eu ficarei onde eu quiser ficar – Falei irritada e ele nunca me pareceu tão perigoso – O que é que você quer de mim?

-EU QUERO VOCÊ – Gritou Itachi me fazendo dar um passo para trás assustada com sua explosão e já ia gritar também quando entendi o conteúdo da sua frase.

-Eu não serei sua amante ou algo assim – Falei irritada querendo bater nele. Como ele podia ser tão pretensioso para pensar que eu me sujeitaria a isso?

-Porque você sempre pensa o pior de mim? – Perguntou Itachi parecendo decepcionado e muito, muito irritado – Eu não quero você como minha amante, sua estúpida, eu quero você como a minha esposa.

-Homens como você não se casam com mulheres como eu – Murmurei completamente perdida. Ele estava me pedindo em casamento?

-E quem te disse isso? – Perguntou Itachi parecendo entediado e isso me irritou.

-Não importa! Porque eu gostaria de me casar com alguém que me pede em casamento de forma tão grossa? – Perguntei e um pequeno sorriso apareceu no seu rosto.

-Meu pedido corria perfeitamente bem, quem estragou tudo foi você – Disse Itachi e eu revirei os olhos pronta para replicar quando ele simplesmente me beijou. E como eu tentei resistir. Como eu tentei fingir que era imune a ele. E como eu falhei miseravelmente. Seus lábios tinham um sabor tão pecaminosamente bom. Ele me fazia derreter apenas com um toque. E quando me vi, já estava plenamente entregue ao seu toque. Ao seu gosto. Ao seu tato. Eu já era sua e nem ao menos percebi.

-Casa comigo? – Pediu Itachi com seus lábios quase encostados aos meus.

-Homens como você realmente não casam com uma Kunoichi – Sussurrei e ele revirou os olhos.

-Já me considerei avisado, então? Sim ou não? – Perguntou Itachi já parecendo impaciente e eu sorri.

-Já que já foi avisado – Falei dando um pequeno selinho em seus lábios – Então, sim. Eu aceito me casar com você.

*** * * **

**N/a: Ola meus amores.**

**Quanto a minha demora, bom, a maioria de vocês já sabem do horror de chuva que ta caindo aqui no Nordeste do Brasil. Sem reclamar da chuva, porque quem já visitou ou mora no sertão nordestino sabe o quanto é quente. Aqui na minha cidade não está chovendo muito, e isso é bom porque minha cidade foi logo construída em uma depressão. Mas, a minha rua sofre de um problema ma-ra-vi-lho-so ¬¬ caí uma gota de chuva e a energia vai junto. Ou seja, sem poder digitar e principalmente sem poder entrar na net. Já que a última vez que o meu adorado PC desligou por falta de energia todos os meus arquivos sumiram. Então entendam que foi por uma força maior esse atraso.**

**Então?**

**Gostaram do penúltimo capítulo??**

**Espero mesmo que sim.**

**Gente, infelizmente não poderei responder a todos os reviews. Porque se não acabaria sem poder postar hoje. Então quero agradecer a:**

**Samy Winkot**

**Thais**

**Mai Kobayashi (Julia ^^)**

**Taty**

**SakuraErikaH**

**LihUchiha**

**Ines Potter Black**

**Lecka-chan (Querida, espero que esteja viva após esse fim hauahuahu e aquela frase, nem ele queria dizer que odiava se ver tão sensível, pensando até em casamento, entendeu?)**

**Bela21**

**Obrigada mesmo por vocês continuarem comentando. E o Último Capítulo será postado: 11/05**

**Não deixem de mandar reviews ta?**

**=****

**Até o próximo.**

**26/04/2010**


	20. Pq grandes histórias nunca têm um fim

**Meio amargo  
**

**Capítulo 19-- Porque grandes histórias nunca têm um fim**

**Narrado por Sasuke**

Eu não sabia direito o que deu em mim. Na verdade, eu sempre me orgulhei de não ser um daqueles homens que passavam horas e horas encantados com fotos de mulheres desnudas. Mas, a simples imagem as costas nuas da minha esposa me faziam ficar minutos incontáveis apenas apreciando a pureza daquela tez branca. Completamente sem defeitos para mim.

Sakura dormia serenamente de lado abraçada com o meu travesseiro. Já eu, não conseguia dormir bem há vários dias. O casamento do Itachi, a gravidez da Sakura e principalmente minha coroação não me deixavam ter paz. Claro que o casamento do meu irmão deveria estar tirando o sono dele, já que era o mesmo que tinha brigas homéricas com sua noiva e que ele que escutava tanto meu Otou-san quanto minha Okaa-san perguntando periodicamente se essa era a decisão certa. Mas, o Itachi me procurou ontem dizendo que assim que ele e Haruka assim que casassem sairiam em missão.

Eu não conseguia entender a fixação desses dois em ficar longe de Konoha. E mesmo ele me explicando que eles dois nunca ficariam satisfeitos com a vida tranqüila da nossa vila. Que eles precisavam de adrenalina para viver. E apesar de respeitar suas escolhas eu ainda me ressentia por ele novamente estar se afastando. Nunca admitiria em voz alta, contudo eu realmente sentia falta da companhia do meu irmão.

A gravidez da Sakura ia bem. Ela vivia dizendo que estava bem mais tranqüila do que a dos gêmeos e relacionava a falta de enjôos diários a minha presença que ela dizia ser calmante. Só que eu não conseguia não me preocupar. Tinha dias que ela ficava tão cansada e pálida. E eram nesses momentos que eu jurava nunca mais tocar nela. Lógico que essa minha promessa não durava muito. Mas, eu odiava não poder fazer mais do que abraçá-la e acariciar os seus cabelos. Eu queria tanto que ela não sofresse nada.

E por último, a minha coroação.

Por mais que eu tivesse me preparado a minha vida toda para esse momento, eu não deixava de me sentir inseguro. É claro que eu não demonstrava, porém dentro da minha cabeça eu me perguntava a cada instante se eu seria um bom rei. Se meu reinado chegaria pelo menos a um terço do reinado do meu pai. E era nessas horas que eu amaldiçoava o Itachi por ter renunciado ao seu posto de herdeiro. E em outros momentos eu sabia que seria um bom governante. Era uma pena que esse segundo pensamento só aparecia raras vezes na minha cabeça.

- Sasuke – Chamou Sakura em um tom baixo e eu instintivamente me preocupei e levantei da cadeira que até então usava para observá-la e voltei a deitar ao seu lado.

-O que houve? Está sentindo alguma coisa? – Perguntei a abraçando por trás colocando minha mão protetoramente por cima do seu ventre já saliente.

-Senti sua falta na cama – Disse Sakura e eu apenas sorri beijando sua nuca com carinho – Porque você está acordado a essa hora da madrugada.

-Apenas pensando – Respondi de forma vaga e ela virou-se para me encarar e mesmo com o quarto iluminado apenas pela luz da lua que ultrapassava a janela, eu podia ver os seus olhos brilhando de algo muito próximo a preocupação.

-Posso saber em que? – Questionou Sakura e eu sorri de leve beijando seus lábios com carinho.

-Em nada muito importante, só que o daqui uma semana você será uma rainha – Respondi e ela vez uma careta de desgosto – O que?

-E se eu não for uma boa rainha para Konoha? – Perguntou Sakura e eu a beijei novamente.

-Você será uma ótima rainha – Falei e um pequeno sorriso apareceu em seu rosto.

-Assim como você será o melhor rei que Konoha já teve – Disse Sakura e a certeza em sua voz me assustou.

-Você acha mesmo? – Perguntei e ela acariciou o meu rosto em forma de carinho.

-Eu tenho certeza absoluta – Respondeu Sakura e eu sorri novamente a beijando em forma de agradecimento por essa sua confiança cega.

-Só você possui essa certeza – Falei sorrindo.

-Sasuke, eu sei que você não pensa assim – Falou Sakura acariciando meu rosto com carinho – Mas, você já vem reinando a muito tempo. Foi você que nos guiou na guerra e na paz. Você é que designa os ninjas para as missões. Foi você que fez alianças poderosas.

-Com a sua ajuda – Falei e ela sorriu de forma carinhosa.

-E não é para isso que serve o casamento? Para formar alianças? – Questionou Sakura entre irônica e divertida e eu beijei seus lábios de leve.

-Agora, para mim, casamento é sobre encontrar alguém para amar, cuidar, proteger, respeitar – Sussurrei e ela sorriu parecendo encantada com minha demonstração de afeto. Eu sabia que isso era raro.

-Você nunca vai saber o quanto eu te amo, Sasuke – Sussurrou Sakura e eu a abracei com força acariciando seus cabelos.

-E você nunca vai saber o quanto eu te amo – Falei e ela sorriu abertamente antes de beijá-la novamente – Agora é hora de você voltar a dormir.

-Você também – Falou Sakura se aconchegando no meu peito e depois de uns minutos regularizei minha respiração fingindo dormir. Eu sabia que não conseguiria mais dormir, mas também sabia que a Sakura só dormiria se pensasse que eu estava descansando.

-Otou-san, o senhor está acordado? – Perguntou Saturo aparecendo na porta e eu abri meus olhos saindo da cama com cuidado para não acordar a Sakura – Desculpa!

-Eu já estava acordado – Falei passando a mãe pelos cabelos do meu filho – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-A Lin está tendo um pesadelo – Disse Saturo e eu o peguei no colo indo até o quarto da Lin.

-Lin – Chamei a sacudindo de leve e ela acordou se jogando em meus braços chorando – Saturo, vá chamar a sua Okaa-san.

-Otou-san – Sussurrou Lin chorosa e eu a abracei com mais força.

-Calma meu bem, eu estou aqui – Falei com firmeza acariciando seus cabelos.

-Querida? O que aconteceu? – Perguntou Sakura entrando no quarto sentando na cama e a Lin me soltou abraçando a mãe com força.

-Eu sonhei que o meu novo irmãozinho morria – Respondeu Lin e Sakura me olhou alarmada.

-Amor, foi só um pesadelo. Você está sentindo o bebe se mover? – Perguntou Sakura sorrindo de forma bem materna colocando a mão da Lin em sua barriga e ela afirmou com a cabeça – Isso quer dizer que o bebe está bem.

-A senhora fica aqui comigo? – Perguntou Lin e Sakura sorriu abertamente se acomodando na cama.

-É claro que eu fico minha pequena – Falou Sakura sorrindo para mim e eu saí do quarto para colocar o Saturo na cama.

-O que foi? – Perguntei vendo que o Saturo estava com uma expressão preocupada.

-Eu só queria que o bebê nascesse logo – Falou Saturo e eu sorri de leve.

-Eu também Saturo, eu também – Falei beijando sua testa.

**Narrado por Haruka**

Eu nunca me enquadraria no papel de uma noiva ideal. Primeiro, porque eu estava querendo matar o meu querido e amado noivo. Segundo, eu não queria apenas matar o Itachi, eu queria torturá-lo, amarrá-lo, fazê-lo implorar, torná-lo meu escravo sexual e então poder matá-lo. E por quê? Pelo simples fato daquele desgraçado estar me torturando lentamente com aquelas mãos longos, dedos habilidosos, lábios grossos, língua experiente. E por me fazer derreter com apenas um toque. Um mísero toque.

Saí dos meus pensamentos homicidas com alguém batendo na porta e quando abri quase caí. Quer dizer, não é todo dia que a rainha de Konoha bate na sua porta. Ainda por cima ela sendo sua futura sogra. E para fechar ela odiando a idéia do seu primogênito casando com um reles ninja.

-Ola Haruka – Cumprimentou Mikoto sorrindo – Espero não a estar atrapalhando.

-De forma alguma – Falei constrangida fazendo um gesto para que ela entrasse na casa que eu habitava em caráter provisório – Quer chá?

-Oh! Seria adorável – Disse Mikoto se sentando no pequeno sofá e eu agradeci mentalmente por agora estar cozinhar para aliviar o meu cansaço mental. Voltei para a sala com uma bandeja contendo chá e biscoitos.

-Uchiha-sama, eu só queria deixar bem claro que não estou grávida – Falei tentando desmentir o boato que o Itachi só estava casando comigo pelo suposto bebê.

-Oh querida! Eu sei disso – Disse Mikoto sorrindo – E também sei que você não o enfeitiçou. Na verdade, eu acho que você seria a única que o faria dar esse passo.

-Por quê? – Perguntei surpresa.

-O Itachi sempre foi uma criança calada. Não brincava, não ria. Só demonstrou alguma emoção verdadeira quando o Sasuke nasceu. Ele protegia o irmão. Ele só se aproximava dele – Falou Mikoto e eu podia sentir que isso a magoava de alguma maneira – Você consegue tirá-lo do seu próprio mundo. E eu sei que vocês serão felizes.

-E só isso basta? – Perguntei olhando para o chão – Eu não sou rica, ou da realeza.

-Por muito tempo eu pensei que casamento era só sobre alianças, mas já mudei de idéia – Disse Mikoto sorrindo.

-Por quê? – Perguntei agora bem mais relaxada por saber que ela não estava aqui para me atacar. Mas, antes que ela pudesse responder bateram na porta e eu a abri encontrando a Sakura sorrindo carregando um imenso pacote.

-Ola Haruka! Mikoto! Espero não estar atrapalhando – Disse Sakura sorrindo enquanto colocava o pacote no chão e se sentava.

-Claro que não – Disse Mikoto sorrindo – O Sasuke sabe que você anda passeando com algo tão pesado em seus braços?

-Claro que não – Respondeu Sakura rindo – Ele foi treinar com o Itachi e o Saturo. A Lin foi junto para ver se aprende algo para proteger o irmãozinho e servir chá para os três dos quatro homens da sua vida. Ela está realmente chateada pelo Fugaku não tem mais tempo para passar com ela.

-Sua família é adorável – Comentei sentando também – Você amava o Sasuke quando se casou?

-Claro que não – Respondeu Sakura sorrindo – Eu nem ao menos o conhecia. Eu me lembro de estar apavorada quando chegou o dia de conhecê-lo. Mas também, lembro o quanto irritada eu ficava ao me derreter com um toque dele. O Sasuke me conquistou com um olhar ou dois. E você Mikoto? Já amava o Fugaku?

-A minha história é um pouco diferente – Disse Mikoto corando intensamente.

-Oh! Você precisa contar! – Falou Sakura animada – Seu netinho quer escutar.

-Bom, essa história começa quando eu tinha apenas dezessete anos. Eu era uma menina normal. Fazia parte de uma das famílias menos importante do clã Uchiha, não era a mais bonita, não era a que melhor fazia as tarefas. Era apenas uma menina que tinha como grande sonho ser uma cantora – Falou Mikoto corando ainda mais – Já o Fukago era o futuro chefe do clã e rei de Konoha. Então vocês podem imaginar a minha surpresa quando ele apareceu na minha casa.

-Apareceu? – Perguntei sem entender o que ela queria dizer.

-Ele entrou na minha casa. Meu Otou-san mandou todas as mulheres para dentro, mas eu me escondi para escutar a conversa. E quando o Fukago pediu a minha mão em casamento eu quase perdi os sentidos – Falou Mikoto sorrindo de leve – Casei, e continuei a me perguntar por que ele havia me escolhido. E quando dei por mim ele já havia me conquistado. Mas, continuava completamente indiferente a mim.

-Eu odeio quando o Sasuke faz isso – Disse Sakura revirando os olhos – Fique avisada Haruka, os Uchiha têm essa péssima mania.

-E como você venceu isso? Você venceu, não é? – Perguntei e ela sorriu fazendo um sim com a cabeça.

-Não fui exatamente eu. Houve uma tentativa de golpe interno e fui seqüestrada – Explicou Mikoto e eu arregalei os olhos. Nunca tinha ouvido falar de tentativa de golpe – Eu fiquei tão assustada. Eu acabei perdendo o bebê que eu esperava. Lembro que quando o Fukago me encontrou ele me abraçou. Eu fui levada a um médico-nin e depois só fiquei ali abraçada ao Fukago. Praticamente três dias sem dizer uma palavra. Apenas ficar ali absorvendo seu calor, a segurança que ele me passava. E foi quando eu perguntei por que ele escolheu se casar comigo.

-E o que ele respondeu? – Perguntou Sakura com os olhos brilhando de lágrimas contidas. E eu assim como ela, sentia-me quase em um romance.

-Ele primeiro me olhou incrédulo e perguntou: _Porque não escolheria? _– Disse Mikoto sorrindo – E quando notou que eu queria mesmo saber ele suspirou e simplesmente disse que me amava há tempo demais para não me tornar como sua. Sua para sempre.

-Isso é tão lindo – Sussurrei e a Mikoto sorriu levemente corada.

-Agora chega de conversa! Vamos fazer o que viemos fazer, Sakura – Disse Mikoto e Sakura sorriu abrindo o pacote tirando de lá um belo Kimono de seda marfim. Um Kimono de casamento – Espero que goste do nosso presente.

-Ele é tão lindo – Sussurrei maravilhada. E meu casamento nunca pareceu tão real na minha cabeça.

**Narrado por Itachi**

**What day is it and in what month**

_Que dia é hoje e de que mês?  
_**This clock never seemed so alive  
**_O relógio nunca pareceu tão vivo  
_**I can't keep up  
**_Eu não posso prosseguir  
_**And I can't back down  
**_E eu não posso desistir  
_**I've been losing so much time**

_Tenho perdido tempo demais_

-Tachi! Tachi! Tachi – Gritou Lin enquanto pulava em cima de mim me acordando de uma maneira nada habitual – Já não era sem tempo!

-Eu tentei impedi-la! Mas, quando cheguei, ela já estava no segundo "Tachi" – Disse Saturo revirando os olhos e eu sorri colocando a Lin no chão.

-Posso saber o motivo dessa animação? – Perguntei sem saber que estava apertando o botão de "tagarelar" da Lin.

-Porque hoje é o dia do seu casamento! A Okaa-san já levou a Ruka-chan para seu dia noiva. Irá banhá-la! Perfumá-la! Fazer sua pele ficar mais macia do que seda com os óleos naturais! Vai prepará-la para a noite após o casamento e foi por isso que a Okaa-san não me deixou ir junto. Disse que sou muito nova. Mas, eu vi seu Kimono! E é tão lindo Tachi! Você vai ficar completamente impressionado com ela – Disse Lin animadamente. Mas, eu realmente havia parado de prestar atenção quando ela falou a palavra "casamento".

-O Otou-san de vocês está ai? – Perguntei sentando na cama.

-Lá em baixo – Respondeu Saturo.

-Então vão lá encontrá-lo que eu já desço – Falei e Saturo saiu rebocando a Lin.

Fechei os olhos tentando conciliar meus sentimentos. Eu mal podia crer que meu casamento havia chegado. Eu estava nervoso, pessimista e nervoso.

-É normal ficar nervoso – Falou o Sasuke parado na porta e eu lhe lancei um olhar irritado.

-Eu pensei ter pedido para você esperar lá em baixo – Falei começando a me irritar e o Sasuke apenas sorriu.

-Vim entregar a sua roupa – Disse Sasuke colocando um Kimono azul-escuro com o símbolo dos Uchiha nas costas – A Sakura mandou entregar.

-Obrigada Sasuke – Falei tentando falar sobre tudo que ele já tinha me feito.

**'Cause it's you and me and all of the people  
**_Porque somos você e eu e todas as pessoas  
_**With nothing to do  
**_Com nada para fazer  
_**Nothing to lose  
**_Nada para perder  
_**And it's you and me and all of the people  
**_E somos você e eu e todas as pessoas  
_**And I don't know why  
**_E eu não sei por quê  
_**I can't keep my eyes off of you**

_Não consigo tirar meus olhos de você_

Olhei-me no espelho e tudo que encontrei foi um homem trajado de roupa de gala e olhos impenetráveis. Finalmente consegui colocar meus sentimentos em uma caixa e esconder o melhor possível. Eu precisava me manter firme hoje. Eu precisava me manter frio. Eu não podia simplesmente agir como um idiota apaixonado. Mesmo me sentindo como um. Isso era um segredo que levaria comigo para o outro mundo.

-Você está muito charmoso – Disse Sakura da porta e me virei me deparando com minha cunhada trajando um Kimono verde claro com pequenos detalhes e o símbolo do clã na manga.

-A Haruka já está pronta? – Perguntei a encarando através do espelho.

-Está. E ela ficou encantadora – Comentou Sakura sentando na minha cama com um pequeno sorriso no rosto. – Vocês serão muito felizes.

-Como você sabe? – Perguntei e ela riu.

-Porque vocês se entendem e principalmente se amam – Respondeu Sakura e eu sorri para ela.

-Oh! Ai estão vocês – Disse Sasuke beijando a testa da Sakura acariciando de leve sua barriga. E era isso que eu procurava para mim. Esse amor incondicional, calmo, protetor. Eu sabia que o Sasuke era completamente louco pela Sakura. E que era melhor nem comentar o que eu soube que os dois andam fazendo no local de treino da floresta. Mas, era bem mais do que apenas desejo. Era carinho, compreensão. E eu sorri ao notar que era mais ou menos isso que eu sentia pela Haruka.

-Vamos? – Chamou Sakura e eu sorri os seguindo.

-Você está linda, vai ofuscar todas naquele casamento – Sussurrou Sasuke e notei que a Sakura corou se moldando ao braço do Sasuke antes de se afastar completamente quando já estávamos em público.

**All of the things that I want to say  
**_Todas as coisas que quero dizer  
_**Just aren't coming out right  
**_Não estão saindo direito  
_**I'm tripping in words  
**_Eu estou tropeçando nas palavras,  
_**You got my head spinning  
**_Você deixou minha mente girando  
_**I don't know where to go from here**

_Eu não sei pra onde ir daqui_

Posicionei-me no altar ao lado do Sasuke e do meu pai sorrindo para a minha mãe que sentava ao lado da Sakura na primeira fila.

Na verdade, parecia que toda Konoha estava ali para assistir o casamento. A Sakura tinha me dito que a população via o meu casamento como algum conto de fada onde a plebéia ninja casa com o belo príncipe. Palavras dela.

Mas, além da população em peso os clãs importantes também responderam ao convite. O Naruto brincava com seu filho com um largo sorriso enquanto Hanabi revirava os olhos com um sorriso no rosto. Era claro para mim que ambos se queriam bem. Fitei surpreso Hinata com seu bebê de um mês, se não me engano, com o Hyuuga do lado. Ele não parecia muito feliz, mas acredito que a Hinata sabia lidar muito bem com ele.

E antes que eu terminasse de observar os rostos conhecidos minha atenção foi completamente tomada pela a Haruka. Ela parecia que brilhava. Ela estava mais linda do que nunca.

**'Cause it's you and me and all of the people  
**_Porque somos você e eu e todas as pessoas  
_**With nothing to do  
**_Com nada para fazer  
_**Nothing to prove  
**_Nada para provar  
_**And it's you and me and all of the people  
**_E somos você e eu e todas as pessoas  
_**And I don't know why  
**_E eu não sei por quê  
_**I can't keep my eyes off of you**

_Não consigo tirar meus olhos de você_

Ela parecia flutuar em minha direção. Seus olhos grudados aos meus. E quando meus lábios se curvaram involuntariamente em um pequeno sorriso ela retribuiu com um largo sorriso me deixando levemente desnorteado.

Eu não fazia idéia de como sentia falta dela. E só havia passado dois dias longe dela. E como sempre, eu odiava os milhares de sentimentos que ela conseguia brotar em mim. Mas, hoje, eu só podia aceitar e apreciar essas emoções.

**There's something about you now  
**_Existe algo sobre você agora  
_**I can't quite figure out  
**_Que não consigo compreender completamente  
_**Everything she does is beautiful  
**_Tudo o que ela faz é bonito  
_**Everything she does is right**

_Tudo o que ela faz é certo_

Suas mãos tremiam levemente quando entraram em contato com as minhas. Elas estavam frias e eu novamente sorri. Pelo jeito, eu não era o único a estar nervosa.

Ela me olhou com seus olhos brilhando e eu beijei sua testa ainda admirando como suas mãos eram pequenas em relação as minhas. E em um gesto de carinho levei ambas até meu lábio as beijando com carinho.

-Você está linda – Sussurrei quando nos viramos para aquele que realizaria a cerimônia.

-Você também está muito bem apresentado – Murmurou Haruka e eu sorri.

**'Cause it's you and me and all of the people  
**_Porque somos você e eu e todas as pessoas  
_**With nothing to do  
**_Com nada para fazer  
_**Nothing to lose  
**_Nada para perder  
_**And it's you and me and all of the people  
**_E somos você e eu e todas as pessoas  
_**And I don't know why  
**_E eu não sei por quê  
_**I can't keep my eyes off of you**

_Não consigo tirar meus olhos de você_

O celebrante começou a falar, mas eu não fazia idéia do que ele estava falando. Eu só conseguia observá-la. E eu sabia que ela também não estava prestando atenção. Ela apertava minha mão de leve e eu retribuía o aperto fingindo prestar atenção à cerimônia. E quando eu finalmente estava casado com ela sorri acariciando seu rosto com carinho beijando sua testa.

**You and me and all of the people  
**_Você e eu e todas as pessoas  
_**With nothing to do  
**_Com nada para fazer  
_**Nothing to prove  
**_Nada para provar  
_**And it's you and me and all of the people  
**_E somos você e eu e todas as pessoas  
_**And I don't know why  
**_E eu não sei por quê  
_**I can't keep my eyes off of you**

_Não consigo tirar meus olhos de você_

-Parabéns – Disse Sakura abraçando a Haruka e sorrindo para mim – Serio, vocês pareciam estar se devorando com os olhos.

-Não seja exagerada – Mandei tentando manter o meu orgulho intacto até o fim da cerimônia.

-Infelizmente, eu tenho que concordar com a Sakura – Disse Sasuke ficando atrás de Sakura tocando na mão dela de leve sem que ninguém mais notasse a troca de afeto – Prefiro não dizer o que vocês pareciam estar fazendo com um simples olhar.

-Realmente, é melhor você não dizer – Disse Sakura sorrindo e a Haruka corou de leve. Coisa que normalmente não acontecia – Agora, temos que ir Haruka. Você precisa se preparar para sua primeira noite como uma mulher casada.

-É melhor você não falar o que está pensando – Mandei e o Sasuke sorriu com seus olhos brilhando de malicia. E eu apenas sorri. Finalmente a Haruka era apenas minha.

**What day is it  
**_Que dia é  
_**And in what month  
**_E em que mês  
_**This clock never seemed so alive**

_Este relógio nunca pareceu tão vivo!_

**Narrado por Gaara**

Fechei os olhos pressionado a minha testa no vidro frio do meu escritório. Por mais que o meu irmão fosse a "ovelha negra" da família, doía vê-lo partir irritado comigo. Mesmo sabendo que eu não tinha culpa. Mas, ele pediu para que eu expulsasse da minha vida. Ele me ofendeu não apenas como líder de um país, mas também ofendeu a minha casa e a minha esposa.

-Você está bem? – Perguntou Miyuki entrando no meu escritório e eu me virei para encará-la.

-Perfeitamente bem – Respondi e ela foi se aproximando lentamente me fazendo erguer uma sobrancelha.

-Eu sei o quanto você adora o seu irmão – Disse Miyuki começando a ultrapassar a distancia profissional aceitável.

-Isso se tornou obvio para todos nós – Disse Ino com sua voz levemente irônica e a Miyuki se retraiu se afastando levemente de mim – Já é tarde Miyuki, você pode se retirar.

-Claro Ino-sama – Disse Miyuki saindo da sala e eu me sentei na minha cadeira enquanto Ino se movimentou ficando atrás de mim massageando meus ombros de leve.

-Como você está? – Perguntou Ino e eu sorri com o seu carinho.

-Bem melhor agora do seu lado – Sussurrei sabendo que ela provavelmente estaria sorrindo e quando ela se sentou no meu colo acariciei seu rosto de leve.

-Eu sinto muito, amor – Sussurrou Ino e eu me inclinei beijando seus lábios de leve.

-Eu já sabia que isso iria acontecer em algum momento, só estava adiando – Falei olhando para longe – Mas, não quero falar sobre isso. O que a estar incomodando?

-Não tem nada me incomodando – Disse Ino e eu sorri a fazendo corar – Eu estou dizendo que não a nada acontecendo.

-Ino, você prometeu que nunca mentiria para mim – Sussurrei passando a mão lentamente pela sua perna enquanto meus lábios subiam pela sua garganta. Ela gemeu baixo se ajeitando no meu colo jogando a cabeça para trás me dando mais acesso ao seu pescoço – Diga Ino! Conte-me!

-Gaara – Ronronou Ino e eu sorri continuando com a doce tortura.

-Conte – Mandei mordendo o lóbulo da sua orelha e ela tremeu. Eu já sabia todas as partes do seu corpo que eram sensíveis.

-Eu sinto ciúme de você – Falou Ino se dando por vencida – Toda vez que o Miyuki chega perto de você, eu sinto vontade de pular em cima dela.

-Você quer que eu a afaste do castelo? – Perguntei a encarando e ela simplesmente riu – Posso saber o motivo da risada?

-Gaara, se eu pedisse isso para você seria como se eu admitisse que me sinto ameaçada por ela, coisa que não é verdade – Falou Ino com calma acariciando meu rosto. Era incrível como a Ino tinha amadurecido com os anos – Eu só não quero que você fique muito próximo dela.

-Prometo que não vou ficar – Falei beijando seus lábios de leve – Eu só quero você. Apenas você.

-E você sabe que eu sou apenas sua – Disse Ino voltando a me beijar. Era tão boa a sensação que ela era apenas minha. Minha amiga, minha esposa, minha amante. A única que conseguia me tirar da minha concha. A única que eu amava.

**Narrado por Sakura**

-Então? Gostou da festa querido? – Perguntei enquanto colocava o Saturo na cama.

-Não mais do que a Lin – Respondeu Saturo sorrindo – Ela estava saltitante por que seu casal favorito finalmente está junto.

-E não é que ela tinha razão no final – Falei sorrindo beijando sua testa.

-Okaa-san, a senhora acha que eu vou me casar como o Itachi? Por amor? – Perguntou Saturo e eu sorri passando a mão lentamente pelo seu cabelo.

-Não sei meu anjo, mas lembre que eu nem ao menos conhecia o seu Otou-san quando me casei com ele. Então se lembre do que eu estou falando – Disse me aproximando como se estivesse prestes a contar um grande segredo – Não importa se você irá conhecer a moça antes ou depois do casamento. O importante é conquistá-la.

-O Otou-san conquistou a senhora como? – Perguntou Saturo parecendo interessado e corei de leve lembrando que o Sasuke completou sua conquista quando me disse que não precisava me deitar com ele naquela primeira noite.

-Isso você pergunta a ele – Falei sorrindo para logo beijar a sua testa com carinho – Durma bem meu príncipe.

-A senhora e o bebê também – Falou o meu filho e saí do seu quanto entrando no da Lin que ficava bem na frente do quarto do Saturo.

-O casamento não foi lindo, Okaa-san? – Perguntou Lin já deitada na sua cama com um largo sorriso.

-Foi precioso – Falei sentando na sua cama – Você gostou as festa?

-Adorei! Eu até conheci meu futuro marido – Disse Lin sorrindo abertamente.

-Seu futuro marido? – Perguntei e ela se sentou para melhor contar sua história.

-Eu estava procurando o Saturo então fui me aproximando lentamente de um grupo de garotos que estavam correndo. E um esbarrou comigo me derrubando com tudo no chão – Explicou Lin com um largo sorriso no rosto – Eu gritei e ele me ajudou a levantar pedindo desculpas. E ele era tão lindo.

-Você descobriu quem é ele? – Perguntei encantada com a simplicidade de um amor infantil.

-Claro! Nós conversamos por vários motivos – Disse Lin sorrindo – Ele é o segundo filho do rei do País do Trovão. Sua avó era uma Uchiha, por isso que eles vieram para o casamento. Ele disse que quando eu tivesse idade suficiente voltaria para Konoha e nós nos casaríamos.

-Meu amor, você só tem sete anos. Não pense em casamento ainda – Falei beijando sua testa – Mas, se for para acontecer. Acontecerá.

-Sim! Acontecerá – Disse Lin sorrindo e eu saí entrando no meu próprio quarto encontrando o Sasuke olhando pela janela incrivelmente concentrado.

-Um beijo por um pensamento – Falei abraçando sua cintura beijando suas costas.

-Só estou bem em saber que o Itachi finalmente irá ser feliz – Disse o Sasuke sorrindo se virando para me encarar – Agora eu quero a minha recompensa.

**-**Eu sempre pago as minhas dividas – Falei ficando na ponta dos pés o beijando com carinho – Amo você.

-Eu também – Sussurrou Sasuke e fiquei em frente à janela com o Sasuke me abraçando por trás com a mão colocada protetoramente no meu ventre.

-Às vezes nem eu mesmo acredito que já estamos a mais de sete anos casados – Comentei com um largo sorriso no rosto – É quase impossível de acreditar que antes do primeiro ano acabar eu já estava completamente apaixonada por você.

-Então veio a guerra – Disse o Sasuke e eu preferi não pensar sobre isso.

-Nós sobrevivemos a ela – Falei sorrindo tentando mesmo não pensar no constante estado de terror que eu sempre estava naqueles dias negros.

-Nós já sobrevivemos a muitas coisas – Disse Sasuke beijando minha bochecha e eu sorri.

-E iremos passar por muitas mais – Falei sorrindo e ele me beijou nos lábios com delicadeza – Claro com você sempre ao meu lado.

-Claro! Eu sempre estarei ao seu lado – Disse Sasuke me abraçando mais forte – Eu amo você, Sakura-hime.

-Eu também – Sussurrei me aconchegando em seu peito esperando apenas as novas situações que chegaria até nós.

**N/a: Bom meus amores, primeiro de tudo peço desculpas pela demora. Juro que tentei ser mais rápida, mas sempre acabava apagando as páginas. Espero que esse final seja pelo menos aceitável. Mas, quem quer saber o que irá acontecer com o Saturo, a Lin, com a Sayume, o Gaara, a Ino, os Hyuuga esperem pelo epílogo que o mesmo prometo.**

**A música que usei na narração do Itachi é a "You and me – Lifehouse" quem nunca escutou vale mesmo a pena.**

**E então?**

**O capítulo foi pelo menos aceitável?**

**Espero mesmo que sim.**

**Thais-- **_Ola querida!_

_Fico muito feliz tenha gostado da fic, mas todos os agradecimentos finais eu deixarei para o epilogo. Infelizmente, não terá uma segunda temporada. Mas, prometo que o epilogo responderá todas as dúvidas que ainda restam. Espero mesmo que você goste do último capítulo._

**Taty-- **_Ola querida!_

_Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado do capítulo anterior. Sim, sim, adoro quando tudo se resolve no final de tudo. Espero mesmo que goste desse último capítulo também._

**Drika-- **_Ola querida!_

_Sem problema! Sei bem como as provas podem complicar a vida de uma pessoa_

_Calma! Irei escrever uma nova fic sim, já to com pelo menos o prólogo digitado. Mas, quero acabar com essa primeiro_

**Didinha-- **_Ola querida!_

_Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado da fic_

_Espero que goste desse nosso último capítulo..._

**Pretendo postar o epílogo até o dia 07/06. Não percam!**

**Até o epílogo.**

**23/05/2010**


	21. Epílogo

**Meio amargo**

**Epílogo**

**Narrado por Saturo**

Eu não posso dizer a quanto tempo estou acordado. Eu passei a minha vida sendo preparado para esse momento, e agora que o mesmo chegou, eu me senti apavorado.

-Saturo! Eu sei que você está acordado – Reclamou Lin se jogando em minha cama e eu sorri abrindo os olhos para encarar os olhos verdes da minha irmã. – Preparado?

-Tem que estar não é? – Perguntei meio irônico e ela revirou os olhos.

-Isso é porque você não quis escolher sua noiva, o Otou-san perguntou milhares de vezes se tinha alguém em especial que você gostaria de casar. E você sempre gostou da Hyuuga – Disse Lin se referindo a Hyuuga Hana, a filha mais nova do líder do clã – Se você tivesse falado o Otou-san com certeza daria um jeito.

-Lin, eu vou me tornar Rei do País da Água, eu preciso de uma Rainha e não de uma menina – Falei levantando e ela suspirou irritada.

-Para você todo mundo é criança esqueceu? Até mesmo eu que tenho a sua idade – Reclamou Lin e eu revirei os olhos. Mesmo agora com dezoito anos, a Lin ainda agia como menina. E mesmo com uma aparência feminina, que arrastava pretendentes por quase o mundo ninja todo, ainda tinha cabeça de criança.

-Mesma idade, não maturidade – Falei jogando o kimono que deveria usar na viagem até o País da Água – Além do que, será bem mais fácil eu ser aceito do País da Água casando com uma mulher de lá.

-Espero que ela não seja feia – Falou Lin e eu tive que rir. Essa com certeza, era a menor das minhas preocupações.

-E você? Quando vai aceitar um pretendente? – Perguntei distraído enquanto ia para trás do biombo para tomar banho com o mínimo de privacidade.

-Quando o certo aparecer – Respondeu Lin de forma animada me jogando uma toalha. O Otou-san decidiu só casar a Lin quando ela completasse dezoito. E a okaa-san o convenceu a esperar o tal cara certo pelo menos até ela completar dezenove. Ou seja, um ano de prazo.

-O prazo do cara certo está acabando – Falei saindo já vestido com a parte de baixo do meu kimono e amarrando a parte de cima.

-Se for mesmo o cara certo ele irá chegar antes do prazo acabar – Disse Lin com simplicidade e a porta do meu quarto foi aberta com violência produzindo um barulho alto e irritante. E nem precisei me virar para saber que se tratava do meu irmão casula.

Eu me lembro como se fosse hoje quando a minha mãe descobriu que estava grávida. Foi um momento de pura alegria, nunca vi meu pai sorrir tanto quando achava que não estava sendo observado. E quando o Toya nasceu era como se nossa família se completasse. O pior foi que o parto teve complicações. Ninguém sabia se rezava pela vida do bebe ou da minha mãe. Mas, graças a Kami-sama, os dois ficaram bem, apesar da minha mãe nunca mais ter engravidado.

E Toya era uma bebe bem menor que a maioria. Se bem, que com o tempo, se tornou uma criança forte e extremamente imperativa. Estava sempre me seguindo com aqueles olhos azuis pidões herdados da família da minha mãe. Ou seguia o papai até ele treinar conosco. Mas, eu tinha que admitir. Eu iria sentir muita sua falta.

-Vocês ainda estão aqui? – Perguntou Toya e a Lin revirou os olhos – Já está tudo pronto para sairmos.

-Já estamos indo – Falou Lin passando a mão antes pelos cabelos negros do Toya que revirou os olhos – Se eu fosse você comia alguma coisa.

-Eu vou – Falei a observando sair do quarto me deixando sozinho com o Toya que desceu comigo até a cozinha – Cadê o Otou-san?

-Está conversando com um diplomata do País do Trovão – Falou Toya enquanto devorava o seu jantar – Você sabe que desde que o filho se matou o rei pirou.

O papai continuava o mesmo. Sempre colocando Konoha em primeiro lugar. Ele era o melhor rei que um país poderia ter, e não acho isso por ser seu filho. E sim, porque ele é firme, estrategista, forte, sem perder a emoção. O amor que ele sentia pela minha mãe chegava a ser constrangedor em alguns momentos.

Não que ele declarasse isso ou demonstrasse abertamente. E sim, os pequenos toques, os olhares, a forma que ele sempre tinha que tocá-la de alguma maneira sutil. Era esse tipo de amor que eu gostaria de sentir por alguém.

-Ola meus pequenos – Disse minha mãe entrando com um largo sorriso no rosto. Ela conseguia se manter mais linda do que nunca. Seus cabelos eram longos fios cor de rosa que iam até sua cintura. Seus olhos eram verdes iluminados por um constante sorriso em seu rosto. E ela com certeza não parecia ser mãe de um homem feito.

-Eu não sou pequeno – Reclamou Toya e a mamãe foi até ele e beijou sua bochecha o fazendo corar – Okaa-san!

-Ok meninos grandes, vão pegar suas coisas – Mandou minha mãe após beijar meu rosto e o Toya correu comigo logo atrás.

E não foi fácil dar adeus para o quarto que sempre usei. Peguei o necessário sabendo que minha mãe enviaria o resto depois. Eu sentiria falta de acordar com a visão do jardim da Lin. Do sorriso da minha mãe e dos treinos com o meu pai e o Toya. Mas, eu precisava fazer o que era preciso. Na verdade, eu nunca tive escolha. Então aprendi a aceitar a minha única opção.

-O houve querida? – Escutei meu pai perguntar e parei na esquina do corredor onde poderia observá-los sem ser visto. Não que eu quisesse espiar meus pais, mas não queria atrapalhar o momento deles.

-Sasuke, eu sei que tenho que ser forte. Mas, eu não consigo imaginar essa casa sem o meu menininho – Falou minha mãe chorosa e eu senti meu coração apertar. Eu não podia imaginar o quanto isso poderia estar sendo doloroso para o resto da casa.

-Amor, o Saturo já está bem crescidinho – Falou meu pai sorrindo acariciando o rosto da minha mãe com carinho e ela pareceu suspirar.

-Eu sei que você está sofrendo tanto quanto eu, só que é mais discreto – Falou minha mãe e eu podia imaginar ela fazendo bico.

-É claro que estou, mas o Saturo merece ir atrás da sua felicidade e o País da Água merece um rei como o nosso filho – Respondeu meu pai beijando minha mãe de leve e eu fiquei feliz em ouvir aquilo.

-Vocês são tão lindos juntos – Comentou Lin rindo aparecendo da porta do jardim.

-Já terminou de arrumar suas coisas? – Perguntou meu pai constrangido e eu saí do meu esconderijo.

-Então? Vamos? – Perguntei e a minha mãe só me abraçou.

**Narrado por Lin**

Eu havia esquecido levemente como era o País da Água. Na verdade, eu só lembrava das coisas ruins. Na minha querida e amada avó e no fato que o meu irmão gêmeo iria ficar aqui.

Mas, uma coisa eu tinha que dizer. O povo realmente esperava pelo seu rei. Meu pai tinha razão. Esse país realmente precisava de um rei, um rei como o Saturo. E por mais que me doesse ficar longe do meu irmão, eu sabia que ele poderia ser feliz aqui.

A comitiva de Konoha desceu das carruagens em meio a aplausos do povo e o Saturo acenou com um pequeno sorriso no rosto. Entramos e no são particular do castelo estava a minha família, o Naruto-kun e o Hiro. A Hanabi-chan preferiu ficar em casa com a casula do casal.

Além de nós estavam o Kakashi-kun, vovó-bruxa e a família da noiva. Está era uma mulher relativamente mais alta do que eu. Seus cabelos eram de um loiro bem claro, com mechas de outros tons de loiros, alguns mais escuros. O pouco que eu podia ver do seu rosto mostrava traços delicados. Na verdade, ela era muito bonita. Só que quase avanço em sua direção quando vi a forma que ela observava para o Saturo por baixo da fria educação. Seus olhos negros brilhavam refletindo desprezo. E ninguém olhava para o meu irmãozinho assim.

-É um prazer conhecê-lo Uchiha-san – Falou o pai da noiva que o Toya sussurrou se chamar Yosaka-sama – É um prazer revê-la Sakura-hime.

-A Sakura já mudou de título há algum tempo – Comentou minha avó e é impressão minha ou ela está muito próxima do Kakashi? Kami-sama! Será possível? Não! Será?

-Eu aposto que isso ele já sabe – Falou Saturo assumindo o controle como apenas um Uchiha conseguia fazer – É um prazer Yosaka-sama.

-Um prazer imensurável para mim estar presente da sua majestade – Falou o homem sem mostrar prazer nenhum – Temos muito o que conversar.

-Sei que temos, mas esperaremos até o fim do jantar – Falou Saturo firme e eu sorri ao notar que os olhos do meu pai brilhavam de orgulho – É um prazer finalmente conhecê-la Aya.

-Igualmente Uchiha-san – Falou Aya em um tom musical desprovido de qualquer emoção.

-Porque não deixamos os nossos viajantes descansarem um pouco em seus quartos? Aposto que eles apreciariam um banho antes do jantar – Disse a vovó e com essa deixa subimos.

Entrei no meu quarto e sorri ao observar a banheira provavelmente cheia de água quente e tive que me deliciar com um bom banho quente. Logo depois coloquei meu Kimono azul-escuro com detalhes em prata e prendi meu cabelo em um coque alto enrolando finos fios de prata em meio ao rosa do meu cabelo. E quando terminei a minha maquiagem dispensei a criada e saí do meu quarto. Eu precisava saber com quem estava lidando.

-Posso falar com você? – Perguntei depois de bater e abrir uma pequena brecha – Será rápido.

-Claro – Falou Aya e as criadas saíram – Olhe, se você quer reclamar porque o principezinho escolheu casar comigo e não com você, terá que ser com o seu rei.

-Isso é algo que com certeza eu não poderia reclamar, já que o principezinho é o meu irmão – Falei entrando completamente no quarto.

-Oh! Peço perdão pelo engano então – Falou Aya se virando para me encarar e eu sorri do modo que eu sempre fazia quando queria intimidar alguém.

-Nenhum problema – Falei notando que ao saber que eu era da realeza ela baixou o olhar – Não precisa fazer isso. Eu sou uma mulher assim como você. E sei o que você está passando.

-Você por acaso vai casar com um desconhecido em menos de três dias? – Perguntou Aya levantando a vista e seus olhos escondiam algo.

-A única coisa diferente é a parte dos três dias – Falei sorrindo me sentando na sua frente – Olha, eu sei que você deve estar assustada. Eu sei que a fama dos homens da minha família não são as melhores. Mas, o Saturo não é o monstro que os inimigos pintam. Eles são ninjas implacáveis. Porém, são ótimos homens. Eles não procurar uma escrava e sim uma companheira. E isso faz toda a diferença.

-Porque você está dizendo isso? – Perguntou Aya e eu levantei sorrindo agora de verdade.

-Porque eu conheço meu irmão e o amo. Eu quero que ele seja feliz e se você for a chave para que isso aconteça então eu só posso rezar – Falei com calma – Meu único conselho que lhe dou é que cuide dele. E que nunca minta. O orgulho, infelizmente, é sempre maior em um Uchiha.

**Narrado por Saturo**

O jantar ia em perfeita ordem. Eu sabia que não seria acolhido de braços abertos pela nobreza, mas eu sabia como lidar com isso. Eu havia sido preparado desde os meus três anos e agora eu mostraria por que os Uchiha são tão respeitados por todo o mundo ninja.

-Quer um conselho da sua irmã gêmea que te ama muito? – Perguntou Lin aparecendo discretamente ao meu lado e eu fiz um não com a cabeça mesmo sabendo que iria falar de qualquer jeito – Peça para caminhar pelo jardim com sua noiva. Eu vou com vocês para garantir a decência desse encontro.

-Porque eu deveria fazer isso? – Perguntei e ela sorriu.

-Porque ela está assustada e precisa saber que esse casamento dará certo – Respondeu Lin e eu fiz um pequeno gesto com a minha cabeça pedindo que ela me seguisse.

-Uchiha-san – Cumprimentou aquele que seria meu sogro fingindo abertamente que a minha irmã não estava ali.

-Yosaka-sama, eu gostaria de pedir para passear com sua filha por alguns minutos no jardim – Falei com segurança ignorando o olhar de pavor que minha sogra lançou para o marido.

-Eu não acho que seria decente – Falou o homem sorrindo e foi a minha fez de sorrir.

-É exatamente por isso que a minha irmã, Lin, irá nos acompanhar – Falei fazendo um pequeno movimento com a mão e a Lin se curvou educadamente – Eu sei que o senhor confia na criação dado por meu pai.

-É claro – Falou o Yosaka permitindo que a Aya passasse e fomos para o jardim. Assim que passamos pela porta lateral que nos levaria até os jardins a Lin diminuiu a velocidade dos passos ficando pelo menos seis ou sete passos de distância. Permitindo que eu tivesse um pouco de privacidade.

-Eu não me lembrava como os jardins daqui eram bonitos – Comentei procurando um assunto para começar a conversa.

-O senhor já esteve aqui? – Perguntou Aya e eu sorri.

-Primeiro, chame-me de você – Falei sorrindo – E sim! Eu já estive aqui quando criança. A Lin é que gostava de andar pelos jardins. Eu preferia passar o dia seguindo meu pai.

Ela sorriu de leve com o meu comentário e paramos de andar sentando em um dos bancos que havia no jardim.

-Eu sei que você deve estar assustada em casar com alguém que não conhece e eu não posso fazer promessas de amor já que fomos apresentados há poucas horas – Falei serio tocando no seu queixo com delicadeza a fazendo me encarar – Mas, eu prometo fazer tudo que tiver ao meu alcance para me apaixonar por você e fazer você se apaixonar por mim. Eu quero fazer você feliz. Só que se você não quiser casar comigo, se tiver outro em seu coração. Eu recuso esse compromisso e recebo todas as conseqüências por conta própria.

-Porque você está dizendo isso? – Perguntou Aya parecendo assustada – Você não gostou de mim?

-Não é isso Aya – Falei com calma pegando sua mão – Eu só não quero obrigar uma pessoa a ficar presa a mim pelo resto da vida.

-Saturo, tem alguém circulando a gente – Falou Lin alarmada e eu sabia que ela estava se segurando para não ativar o sharingan. A Lin era uma das raras mulheres do clã que apresentou a capacidade de ativar a nossa herança sanguínea. Mas, quase ninguém sabia de tal habilidade, principalmente no nosso clã. Para os conservadores ela teria que casar com um Uchiha. Para o meu pai, ela poderia começar uma nova linhagem ainda mais avançada.

-Fique aqui com a Aya – Mandei ativando o meu sharingan e tirando uma Kunai da minha manga e sumi nas sombras. Só que o meu oponente não era bem o que eu imaginava. Em alguns segundos eu estava segurando uma criança que não devia ter muito mais do que a idade do Toya.

-Acho que com certeza isso não é uma tentativa de golpe – Falou Lin revirando os olhos sentando no banco.

-O que você está fazendo aqui? – Perguntou Aya parecendo em completo choque e eu levantei uma sobrancelha.

-Eu tinha que impedir essa insanidade – Falou o rapaz que eu já havia soltado – Eu posso te salvar desse compromisso.

-Salvar como fez agora? – Perguntou Lin sorrindo.

-Lin! Calada – Mandei e ela cruzou os braços emburrada – Você conhece ele?

-Conheço – Falou Aya e seus olhos já estavam rasos d'água – Por favor, Saturo-san, ele é apenas uma criança. Ele não sabe o que está fazendo.

-Escute menino, vá para casa, se você quer me desafiar treine muito e volte que eu luto com você. Mas, agora só vá embora – Mandei com paciência e o menino saiu correndo assustado.

-É melhor entrarmos, Saturo – Falou Lin ficando em pé.

-Você pode ir na frente, Lin? – Perguntou Aya e a Lin sorriu acelerando o passo e ficando um pouco afastada.

-Saturo-san, eu não posso dizer que o amo, mas posso prometer cuidar de você e lhe fazer o mais feliz possível – Disse Aya segurando as minhas mãos e me encarando. E isso era mais do que eu poderia pedir no momento.

**Seis meses depois**

**Narrado por Sakura**

-O que você olha tão concentrada? – Perguntou Sasuke e eu senti seus braços circulando minha cintura e me aconcheguei ao seu peito.

-Apenas a paisagem – Falei com calma aspirando o seu perfume – É bom te ter em casa cedo.

-Eu sei que não tenho tido muito tempo para ficar assim como você – Disse Sasuke e eu inclinei meu rosto em um gesto mudo e ele entendeu me beijando com calma. Apenas apreciando o momento. Apreciando a textura e o gosto – Hum! Eu sentia falta disso.

-Eu também – Falei voltando a beijá-lo dessa vez com mais desejo.

-O Saturo mandou uma carta – Comentou Sasuke e instintivamente meu coração apertou de saudade. Era difícil imaginar que o meu menininho está a quilômetros de distância de mim – Aparentemente ele está se entendendo com a sua esposa.

Sorri com o comentário pegando a parte da carta que eu poderia ler. E fiquei mais aliviada ao saber que ele gostava da Aya e que a mesma retribuía o sentimento. Da primeira vez que a vi fiquei preocupada com os rumos dos acontecimentos. Mas, pelo visto eram preocupações à toa.

-Nosso menino finalmente vai ser feliz – Falei com calma sorrindo – E quem sabe logo os netos chegarão.

-Assim eu me sinto velho – Comentou Sasuke sorrindo em um dos seus raros momentos descontraídos.

-Sasuke – Chamou Naruto no momento que eu estava me inclinando para beijar o meu marido – O futuro rei do País do Trovão está aqui para conversar com você e com a Sakura.

-O que? – Perguntou Sasuke surpreso se preparando para descer e eu fiz o mesmo.

-Boa Tarde – Falou um rapaz bonito se levantando assim que entramos na sala. Seus olhos eram de um tom violeta que nunca imaginei existir. Seus cabelos eram castanhos escuros com algumas partes mais claras e ele era levemente mais alto que o Sasuke – Peço que me desculpem por vim sem breve aviso.

-Com certeza deve ter um bom motivo – Falou Sasuke enquanto eu servia chá.

-O senhor deve saber que o meu irmão não está mais entre nós – Falou o rapaz e ele parecia tão calmo em relação a isso – Primeiramente eu gostaria de oficialmente me desculpar por todo o transtorno que o meu pai está causando a Konoha.

-É compreensível sua dor – Falei sorrindo e ele retribuiu para logo voltar sua atenção para o Sasuke.

-Eu me tornarei rei daqui a um mês, o meu pai não tem mais condição de reinar – Continuou a dizer o rapaz – E eu estou aqui para me apresentar como pretendente a mão da sua filha.

-Oh! – Exclamei sem querer.

-Eu sei que é repentino, mas peço que não recusem de cara – Falou o rapaz levantando-se – Eu irei agora e peço que pensem e venho amanhã receber uma resposta.

-Isso foi inesperado – Falei ainda me recuperando do choque.

-Você acha que devemos levar a serio? – Perguntou Sasuke levantando uma sobrancelha.

-Acho que devemos deixar a Lin falar com ele – Falei e seus olhos negros quase saltaram em orbita – Ele é um pretendente a se considerar Sasuke e prometemos isso a ela.

-Odeio quando você é a voz da razão – Falou Sasuke revirando os olhos e eu me sentei no seu colo e beijei seus lábios de leve.

-Eu não sei o que você faria sem mim – Disse sorrindo antes de levantar para procurar a Lin.

**Narrado por Lin**

Nervosa não era bem o adjetivo que eu estava procurando. Eu estava mais para histérica. Quando a minha mãe me falou que eu falaria com um pretendente preferi o jardim já que era o lugar da casa que eu me sentia mais segura.

Eu sabia que ele havia passado pela parta. Sabia que ele estava se aproximando. Mas, mesmo assim queria continuar a fingir que estava completamente alheia a sua presença. Eu tinha medo. Eu sabia que meu pai não me obrigaria a casar. E sabia também que esse pretendente era o futuro rei de algum canto. E isso seria uma ligação importante para Konoha. E eu não podia deixar de colocar isso na balança.

-Hime – Chamou o homem que poderia vir a ser o meu marido e eu fechei os olhos respirando fundo antes de me virar e o encarar.

-Você? – Sussurrei sentindo minhas pernas ficarem fracas e acabei sentando no banco que estava atrás de mim.

-Eu não sabia que reação sua esperar – Comentou Takashi sentando ao meu lado e eu sorri de leve.

-Eu nunca imaginei que você voltaria. Sonhei, mas nunca achei que viria – Falei olhando para as minhas mãos me sentindo corar.

-Peço desculpas por deixá-la esperando – Falou ele e eu sorri de leve. Ele pouco lembrava o garoto que eu havia conhecido no casamento do Tachi. Seus cabelos estavam mais cumpridos e seu corpo era o de um homem de vinte anos. E ele estava tão lindo. E seus olhos continuavam os menos, apesar de terem perdido o brilho de inocência.

-Você nunca respondeu minha carta – Falei sorrindo sem demonstrar ressentimento. Ele nunca saberia que passei a minha vida esperando uma resposta.

-Contudo, eu sempre a guardei comigo como um escudo – Falou Takashi tirando um papel dobrado do bolso interno do seu Kimono – Eu nunca tive a chance de responder. Pouco depois que eu a recebi, meu pai me enviou para o treinamento na Cidade X. Não existe nada além de treinamento naquele inferno. Depois eu fiquei com medo de responder e você nem ao menos se lembrar de mim.

-E teve coragem de vim aqui? – Perguntei levantando o rosto – Eu podia não te reconhecer.

-Eu me fiz uma promessa naquela noite que a gente se conheceu – Falou ele com calma – Eu me prometi que você seria a única que eu gostaria de ter como esposa.

-Que coincidência, eu estava justamente esperando por você – Falei sorrindo com calma.

-Isso quer dizer que você aceita o meu pedido? – Perguntou Takashi sorrindo abertamente segurando suas mãos com as minhas e eu só consegui sorrir.

**Narrado por Sakura**

-Você acha que ela irá aceitá-lo? – Perguntou Haruka sentada no balcão observando comigo o desenrolar da conversa que ocorria no jardim.

-Eu tenho certeza que irá – Falei com calma sabendo que ficaria só o Toya em casa – Ela o conheceu no seu casamento e disse que se casaria com ele.

-Isso é romântico – Disse Haruka sorrindo voltando a sua atenção para a janela. A Haruka não havia mudado muito após os anos. Sua animação continuava a mesma e era incrível como ela e o Itachi continuavam unidos – O Itachi nunca fez algo assim por mim.

-E mesmo assim você é completamente apaixonada por ele – Falei sorrindo e ela riu.

-Sabe, a primeira vez que eu cheguei à conclusão que não saberia mais viver sem a presença do Itachi, eu quase surto – Contou Haruka rindo – Mas, depois que me acostumei com essa idéia. Bom, eu acho que não preciso explicar isso a você.

-Não. Não precisa – Falei sorrindo no momento que o Itachi entrou na cozinha mais serio do que nunca. Os seus olhos avermelhados pareciam em chama.

-Uchiha Itachi! O que foi que você aprontou? – Perguntou Haruka com as mãos na cintura e eu tive que me segurar para não rir.

-Nada – Respondeu Itachi em um tom seco pegando um copo com água.

-Uchiha – Sibilou Haruka

-O que, Uchiha? – Perguntou Itachi sorrindo e a Haruka estreitou os olhos em gesto indicando sua falta de paciência – Ta! Aquele moleque do Naruto estava de conversinha com a nossa princesinha. E eu dei uma liçãozinha naquele moleque. O Toya está vigiando agora.

-Você está usando o meu filho como vigia? – Perguntei chocada.

-Você está vigiando nossa filha? – Perguntou Haruka irritada.

-Sim, eu estou usando o Toya como vigia. Ele é ótimo nisso – Falou Itachi com calma me fazendo revirar os olhos – E não, eu não estou vigiando a nossa filha. O Toya está vigiando aquele moleque atrevido.

-Ah! Então é isso que o Toya está fazendo parado na frente da casa do Naruto? – Perguntou Sasuke sorrindo de leve indo até a janela – Porque isso está demorando tanto?

-Eu pensei que o seu moleque ia ser mais discreto – Falou Itachi saindo da cozinha e eu novamente revirei os olhos.

-Quem diria que o Itachi ia ser tão ciumento – Comentei e a Haruka riu antes de seguir o marido para fora da cozinha.

-Até que fim – Falou Sasuke e percebi que a Lin estava se despedindo e vinha em nossa direção – Então?

-Otou-san, se o senhor permitir eu quero me casar com ele – Disse Lin e eu sorri a abraçando com força sentindo meus olhos cheios de lágrima.

-Você tem certeza, minha pequena hime? – Perguntou Sasuke e eu sorri para ele.

-Tenho Otou-san – Falou Lin começando a chorar enquanto ria – Só ele vai me fazer feliz.

-Então é com ele que você irá casar – Disse o Sasuke e a Lin pulou em seus braços.

-Eu tenho que escrever para o Saturo – Falou Lin correndo para o quarto.

-Nós vamos perder nossa menininha não é? – Perguntou Sasuke e eu me aproximei segurando seu rosto entre as minhas mãos.

-Não. Nós só vamos deixá-la crescer – Falei antes de beijá-lo.

_Saturo,_

_Por favor, não interrogue o podre portador dessa carta. Eu sei que provavelmente você deve ter ficado assustado por ser um ninja a entregar essa carta, mas foi apenas um meio de eu ter certeza que ela chegaria a suas mãos em segurança e o mais rápido possível. E suponho que chegou._

_As coisas aqui em Konoha andam maravilhosamente bem. O Tachi e a Ruka voltaram para passar um tempo por aqui, e acho que não preciso dizer que as coisas se animaram. O Hiro colocou na cabeça que está apaixonado pela nossa prima, tornando-se assim o inimigo número um do Tachi. Ele está usando diariamente o Toya como vigia do "moleque atrevido do Naruto". Só a Okaa-san não está satisfeita com isso. Ela e a Ruka. Que está a ponto de matar o Tachi._

_Outra novidade é que algumas alianças foram feitas. A mais importante foi o contrato de casamento entre o clã Hyuuga e Suna. É exatamente isso que você está pensando. A princesinha Hyuuga, aquela que você considera apenas uma criança, irá casar com o filho mais velho da Ino-sama. Eu não sei o que achar desse arranjo. Você sabe que eu sempre tive um pouco de medo do Gaara-san._

_Ei sei que você já deve estar com raiva de mim por toda essa conversa trivial. Direi o verdadeiro motivo da minha escrita. Saturo, ele finalmente chegou. Aquele homem certo que tanto eu esperei. Ele se chama Takashi e será o Rei do País do Trovão em pouco tempo. E eu estou tão feliz._

_Sabe Saturo, antes eu pensava que o casamento era sobre ligações, contratos e certa dose de servidão. Agora eu sei o quanto eu estava enganada. Casamento é sobre promessas, respeito mutuo, carinho, paixão e amor. Principalmente amor. _

_Eu realmente espero que consiga perceber o quanto eu estou feliz, meu querido irmão. _

_Com amor_

_Uchiha Lin._

**F I M**

**N/a: Oh Meu Deus!**

**Eu não acredito que a Meia Amargo acabou**

**.**

**Peço desculpas pela demora. Autora com alguns probleminhas pessoais que me deixaram sem nenhuma idéia de como acabar essa história. Eu preferi me focar mais na Lin e no Saturo. Espero que vocês gostem.**

**Agora eu quero muito, muito agradecer a todos os comentários fofinhos de vocês. Quero agradecer a paciência com essa autora que realmente não sabe o que é ser pontual. Quero agradecer o carinho, aqueles que não comentaram, mas colocaram em alerta, favorito e a minha pessoa como autora favorita. Vocês realmente deviam deixar um review final só para fazer essa pobre autora feliz ^^**

**Mas, é serio, agradeço principalmente a todos que leram e mandaram opiniões, críticas e apoio. Obrigada mesmo. São vocês que fazem a pessoa criar vergonha na cara e postar mais um capítulo**

**Taty- **_Ola querida! Quero muito agradecer a sua presença constante aqui na fic. Muito obrigada mesmo pelo apoio ^^ Espero que goste de como a fic irá se encerrar._

**Didinha- **_Ola querida! Tudo bem, espero que as provas tenham sido boas ^^ Quero muito agradecer pelo seu apoio e espero que goste de como a fic irá acabar._

**Amorzinhos, tenho que informar que algum anônimo mandou um review sem colocar nada no nome. Então a quem eu não respondi foi por não saber a quem responder ^^ Não esqueçam os nomes ^^**

**Como algumas pessoas pediram, eu vou colocar aqui o nome da minha próxima fic, que deve ser postada no próximo mês. Ela se chamara: **_**"O Segredo de uma Tulipa" **_

**Espero mesmo que vocês apareçam por lá**

**Até a próxima história.**

**30/06/2010**


End file.
